Once Upon a Time
by DestinyFlame
Summary: Set in medieval times. King Shigure must have his daughter Tohru marry a rich prince in order to save the kingdom from debt. Not wanting his precious daughter to marry someone she doesn't know, he invites the suitor to live with them for a while. Both suitor and Tohru have no idea what the king is planning. Drama, romance, love triangles and hilarity ensues. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1- Financial Crisis

_**Once Upon a Time (Furuba Fic)**_

_**By Destiny Flame**_

**Ok so I had this idea for a looong time now and just recently rediscovered it. I'm pretty sure I got the idea when I was watching Fruits Basket for the 5000th time and got up to the White Day episode (you know the one where Momiji takes the gang to a hot spring) well Momiji's comments about Tohru being a princess and him being the prince/knight gave me a brain wave. *Facepalm* it took 5000 watches of the show for me to get the idea!? *sigh* I worry me sometimes. Oh but its not gonna be like a TohruXMomiji fic... I mean Momiji's gonna be in it, but he's not a love interest... sorry Tohmiji (ToMo?) fans! **

**Anyway the idea is that everyone is in Medieval times, some are royalty, while others are servants or employees if you want the nice term for it. DON'T WORRY I treat the characters as nice as I can, caz I wuv them *w*! It's not anything too dark- well it's hardly dark at all *laughs*. So yeah this will most likely be a long story with lots of chappies. There's gonna be love triangles, and drama, and "OMG" moments, and "Oooh, ahhh" moments (lol I hope haha). I've got some good ideas as to what will happen and hopefully it'll be a good read *prays*. **

**Must. Stahp. Ranting. *Breathes* Ok I don't own Fruits Basket or it's characters, but that doesn't stop me from messing with 'em *Laughs evilly and takes a dramatic exit***

**Chapter 1****: Financial Crisis**

The sun shone brilliantly against the baby blue sky, animals made their merry way through a lush forest determined to survive another day. It was summer of 1180 and the day was bursting with life. The bird's sung sweet melodies, the creeks bubbled and trickled, cicadas chirped their summer songs, and a distraught wail ripped through the trees. Wait, what?

"Wahh! What am I going to doooo, Hatoriiii!?" The distress signal, seemingly male, emitted from the edge of the forest where a mighty castle stood proud and tall. The beautiful creamy stone structure complete with notched towers and a large portcullis gate and drawbridge seemed to house the noise. Parts of the fortress' walls were laden in ivy, which almost reached the third story of the building and a magnificently kept garden of white lilies and blushing tulips skirted the walls.

"Hatoorii!" Another yowl from the distressed man caused the very walls of the castle to tremble and quake. Funnily enough, the source of the noise seemed to be coming from the throne room where a very flustered Shigure was flailing his arms in a not-so-kingly manner and a very stoic looking Hatori calmly waited for his king to settle down. Giving an audible sigh, Hatori finally broke his patient silence

"Shigure." Said male, stopped his floundering long enough to turn his teary eyes towards his advisor and long time friend. Although Shigure was the king, he had long ago ensured that Hatori would not address him with such a distant title- they were best friends after all. Just as Hatori began to open his mouth to speak again, Shigure hiccupped,

"What am I going to do, Hatori. We're flat broke! We've probably got enough funds to last the year, but what happens then? If I don't do something soon, the whole Kenshin Kingdom will go into turmoil!"

Before he could return to hysterics, Hatori spoke louder and in a firmer tone, "Shigure!" Flinching at the rare impatience evident in Hatori's voice, Shigure zipped his lips tight. "You finished?" A nod. "Good, now have you gone through all possible strategies?"

Shigure thought for a moment then gave an uncertain nod.

"That's not very convincing. Well have you considered that the kingdoms only hope may very well be your daughter?" Hatori braced himself for Shigure's rant.

"Tohru?! How does she come into this? This is my problem, not hers. I will not bring her into my mess. Absolutely not!" Shigure cried indignantly, folded his arms as if to enhance his point.

Hatori sighed and dragged his hand over his face, "Shigure, you're not being reasonable. How else are we going to gain enough funds to keep the kingdom running, if we don't join with a wealthier kingdom through wedlock?"

Shigure's eyes widened at what Hatori was hinting at, "Oh no! No, no, no! I am not giving my darling Tohru's hand to anyone; especially to some rotten prince she doesn't even know! You know that more than anyone!"

"And I also know that it's foolish to keep thinking you can prevent her from growing up," Hatori looked the king square in the eyes, "Shigure, deep down you know this is the only way."

Shigure flinched again. _Damn it all! I HATE it when he's right! _"… I really hate you sometimes, you know that?"

Not yielding his firm gaze, Hatori continued, "I suggest you find a suitor for Tohru right away, preferably from a wealthy kingdom."

"…Fine! But I am NOT having my beautiful daughter marry someone she doesn't know!" The king yelled with conviction in his voice and a stubborn look in his dark eyes.

"Very well," Hatori turned on his heels to exit the lavish room then looked over his shoulder at the emotional king, "Then I suggest you invite the suitor to stay at the castle for a few months and let them get to know each other," with that, he gave a small bow and disappeared down the long corridor.

"Stupid Hatori! Stupid financial crisis! Stupid marriage!" [yeah real mature king Shigure ha]. Hands raked through Shigure's dark hair at the thought of what was to become of his precious daughter, "Oh my poor Tohru! Daddy's sorry, my darling! Please forgive me."

***Dramatically returns* ...Yeahhh for some reason Shigure and Hatori remind me of Tamaki and Kyouya from Ouran Highschool Host Club in this chapter *laughs* That was unintended! Haha anyway, sorry for the OOCness, I needed to mold the Furuba characters into the roles that I'm giving them *tries to cram triangle-shaped-Shigure into circle-shaped-king role* Yeahh it's gonna be painful, but it's gonna get better! Honest? **

**K I'm going to go write the next chapters now... expect an "OMG" moment in the next one (well I hope it's an OMG moment... *sighs* what ever I'm out! *flies away*)**


	2. Chapter 2- Tohru's Affections

**Chapter 2****: Tohru's Affections **

"Oh Hana, he really is just like a prince from Momiji's fairytales." Princess Tohru sat comfortably on her lavish, pink, four-poster bed with her legs tucked under her, her hands clasped tightly together, and a starry look in her blue eyes. Tohru's flowing blue dress splayed out on her lap and almost reached Hana's own black dress that flowed onto the bed in a similar manner. Hana, the castle's psychic and Tohru's long-time friend, sat across from her with her legs placed to her right and a dainty hand positioned on the downy bed to her left. Her other hand sported a book called 'The Mystery of the Chinese Zodiacs', its words becoming blurs as she lost her concentration and lifted her head to give Tohru her attention.

"Would this by any chance be Prince Yuki, you are referring to?" she asked in her monotone voice.

Tohru took on an expression of guilt in realisation, "Oh I'm sorry Hana, I'm distracting you from your book!"  
"Not at all. I'm very much intrigued by this fairytale man." She stated simply, as she placed her black-laced bookmark gently into her book, giving a nod for Tohru to continue. Hana's sudden undivided attention caught her off guard and Tohru began to feel embarrassed to continue talking about her admiration for the beautiful boy.

"Um… well… i-it's just that when he visited the castle the other day I couldn't help admiring how beautiful he was. I mean he almost looks like a girl! It's fascinating. And not only that, but he's so focussed. I hardly ever see him without a book or file in his hand, and he's always so… straight-faced… like nothing can faze him. He really is an intriguing man." Tohru had gone back into her trance again, and Hana could almost see the prancing unicorns and shimmering rainbows reflected in her eyes.

Tucking a long black curl behind her ear, Hana threw a question at Tohru, "So, have you talked to him before? Or is this just a one-sided, admire from afar kind of thing?"

Jolting from her daydream, Tohru looked at Hana like she had burst into flames, "What? Oh no, I couldn't do that. I mean what would I even say to him? I'm sure I'll just embarrass myself in front of him." At some point, she had begun flailing her arms about her either as emphasis or out of habit.

Hana smiled one of her rare smiles and silently chuckled at her friend's antics, "Hmm, well if you never talk to him, how would you know if he really is a Prince Charming? For all you know he could be a beast in prince clothing." Knowing full well how her kind friend would react.

Tohru smiled, "Oh I'm sure he's not like that. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to get to know him better, I'm sure he's a wonderful person." Hana had to resist shielding her eyes from the radiant aura Tohru was emitting; she really was one in a million. Suddenly Hana jolted upright and a faraway expression entered her lilac hues. A slight buzzing sound could be heard, and Tohru jumped from her position to lean over at her dazed friend, "Hana! Is it another vision? Are you alright? What do you see?" both worry and curiosity evident in her voice.

The psychic groaned and closed her eyes as the vision began to fade, "King Shigure… money…guest…prince…ughh" She held her head to stop the world from spinning or was she spinning?

"Prince? Guest? What do you mean?" Hana slumped over Tohru, "HANA! Are you ok!? Oh no, not again! Someone help! Anyone!" A maid with jet-black straight hair poked her head through Tohru's bedroom door with an alarmed look. "Oh, Rin! Please I need you to get Hatori, Hana fainted again. Please hurry," Tohru yelled after her retreating back. Cradling the unconscious Hana, her mind went into a flurry of questions. _What did Hana's vision mean? Was it something to do with Yuki?_ _No, first things first, make sure Hana will be ok. Please hurry Hatori. _She silently pleaded.

**Yeah I'm sorry I couldn't work Uotani into this... I just couldn't seem to find her a role for her (at one time I was going to have her be a freeloader or something ha but that wouldn't have worked out too great). Anyway I'm trying desperately to not make Tohru sound like one of Yuki's Fan Club girls... It's soo hard and frustrating! It's just so easy to fangirl over him haha, poor Tohru HANG IN THERE GURL! **

**Oh and as to how many chapters this will have... I have no idea... I need Hana to use her psychic-ness to predict this shizz. BTW yes I do know that Hana isn't psychic in the anime, but I couldn't very well use her "electric signals" in this story caz, you know, electricity hasn't been invented yet LOL...**

**Also I have a side-story brewing about Rin and a certain cow boy (if you know what I mean *wiggles eyebrows*), but that may not happen for a long time yet, so just enjoy her sudden, one-second appearance for now :) *rides into the sunset***


	3. Chapter 3- The Invitation

**Yay I'm having brain waves! (Oh nuggets, now I've gone and jinxed myself *cries*) Anyway in this chappie, we find out who Shigure chose as Tohru's suitor *laughs manically* . Enjooooyyyyy *flees before someone throws tomato at my face***

**Chapter 3: The Invitation**

"Prince! A letter has arrived for you, my prince!" A scrawny young messenger boy scurried across the great court of the Fudoushin Castle waving a letter in urgency. When he finally reached the prince in the castle courtyard, he was flushed and out of breath. Said prince was lazily basking in the summer sun and was beginning to nod off when he was startled by the loud boy.

Slightly irritated at the interruption, he placed a forearm across his eyes and grumbled, "What is it?"

Knowing full well that it was never a good idea to interrupt the prince when he was relaxing, the messenger boy used the calmest, most soothing voice he could muster so as not to irritate him further, "Well, you have a letter, sir. It seems to be from the Kenshin Kingdom."

Sighing, the royal boy sat up and bent his knee so he could rest an arm over it, "Ok, thank you." Taking the letter from the kid, he scrutinised it before noticing the scrawny shadow still preoccupying his space. "You can go now," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yes, sorry," the messenger bowed and scurried off to his next job.

The prince was just about to break the seal of the letter when, "MY LOOOVE!" sent him face planting into the grass beneath him, the letter now crushed underneath his body.

"KAGURA!" the prince yelled (well tried to yell, but the dirt that had taken refuge in his mouth caused it to sound more like, "MMMFFMURMAFF!").

Kagura smiled from her perch and began to curl the prince's orange hair around her finger, "What are you doing out here, Kyo?"

"MMMPHH!"

"Huh? What did you say, my love?" She hopped off Kyo's back and crouched by his head, leaning in to hear him better.

"Pahh!" Kyo took a moment to expel the dirt and replace it with oxygen, "I said! GET THE HELL OFF ME!" His dirtied face scowling at the innocent look Kagura was giving him.

"But I'm already off you, silly." She giggled and gave him a solid punch to the arm, which caused Kyo to grunt in pain.

"Ughh whatever just quit pouncing on me like that will ya! I'm not a cat, so I ain't got nine lives or anything!" He retorted, whilst getting up and dusting off as much of the dirt from his navy vest and sleeves of his no-longer white buccaneer shirt as he could.

"Hmm? What's that Kyo-kyo?" Kagura's attention was drawn to the now crumpled and soiled letter on the ground.

Kyo, being distracted by the stubborn dirt that was lodged in one of his rusty-coloured eyes, didn't see what Kagura was talking about, "I told you not to call me Kyo-kyo!"

Kagura knelt down and picked up the letter, "_From the Kenshin Castle…_ Huh, is this yours Kyo?"

Quick as lightening, Kyo flicked his attention to what Kagura was holding, and snatched it from her grasp even quicker. "Oi, didn't your parents ever tell you it's rude to read other peoples mail?" He questioned rudely as he stuffed the letter into his breeches pocket.

"Hee hee, you're so silly Kyo; my parents are your parents. And you're my brother so common etiquette doesn't apply to you, so there nyah," Kagura explained while sticking her tongue out for emphasis.

Kyo sighed and turned to leave, "You're sixteen Kagura, when are you going to grow up?" he questioned rhetorically while shaking his head.

"Hey! You're only one year older than me, so don't act all high and mighty! H-Hey, wait up! You didn't tell me what the letter was about!" she cried as she ran off after her orange-headed brother.

###

"Pheww," Kyo closed the door to his room and allowed himself a moment to rest his head against it in exhaustion. It had taken him almost four hours to get Kagura off his back (literally), but finally thanks to their mentor Kazuma (whom they called Shisho), he'd been able to slip away from her. Now he was alone in his large bedroom adorned with gold trimmings that curled around the top of his walls, a four-poster ebony bed, an elaborate navy couch, and oak tables, drawers and bedside tables. Sighing again [this boy sighs a lot] he dragged himself over to the lush couch and promptly threw himself on it, landing in a lounging, albeit very un-princely-like, position. Slipping his hand into his breaches pocket he retrieved the letter that was now very worse for wear, but thankfully still legible. Unfolding it carefully, Kyo skimmed through the content, his eyebrows knitting together as he read the humble invitation to visit King Shigure's castle. Obviously, Kyo was suspicious as to what Shigure was up to, but nevertheless he began to mull it over. _Hmph, Kenshin Castle, huh?_

**Yup yup ^w^ . And so we have our beloved orange-top :D **

**Love you Kyoooo *fangirls* **

**Kyo: *shudders***

**DestinyFlame: Hey buster! You're gonna accept my love and you're gonna like it, damn it! (Oh lawd I'm turning into Kagura *laughs*)**

***Ahem* Yeahh sooo hoped ya'll liked it :P**


	4. Chapter 4- Hana's Vision

**Yayy! It's a longer chapter! *is proud* I'm actually getting excited about this story, hehe so many ideas... FLY MY PRETTIES! FLYY! **

***rides off into a tornado* **

**Chapter 4****: Hana's Vision**

Hatori's infirmary was much like Tohru's in the sense of gigantic size; however it housed a few objects that wouldn't be found in the princess' room. Seeing as Hatori was a physician of sorts as well as an advisor [he's a multipurpose man] he required a few extra items that would help his medical and political duties. A large wooden table, situated in the middle of the vast room held many interesting looking implements and liquids that only a physician would understand. Most of the walls were covered by cabinets of medicines, and bookshelves of knowledge, all of which Hatori had read. In one corner of the dimly lit space a few small beds were positioned in a row, all vacant except one at the very end. Hana was sleeping, peacefully unaware that her best friend sat on a chair at her head looking down at her worriedly. Tohru shifted the damp cloth on the psychic's warm forehead, her eyebrows knitting in a concerned expression. A warm light radiated from her back and she turned to see that Hatori had returned with a lit candelabrum poised in his grip.

"She's going to be fine, princess. It's not like this hasn't happened before," he assured her, placing a composed hand on Tohru's shoulder.

Tohru turned to face her sleeping friend, "I know, it's just she's never fainted for more than hour or so, and now it's already dusk. I can't help but be worried, she's my best friend."

"The last time Hana required my assistance, she informed me that the significance of her visions determined how long it would take for her to regain her strength," he removed his hand from Tohru's shoulder as she twisted to face him once more. "I can assume that she's simply had a vision of great importance and therefore requires a longer rest."

Tohru's eyes widened, "Do you think…" but she was cut off by a monotone groan that floated up from the bed. Flicking her attention back to her friend, Tohru squeaked, "Hana? Hana! Are you ok? You're awake now, right?"

Hana groaned again at the loud, familiar voice and opened her eyes to see a teary-eyed Tohru leaning over her face. "Yes Tohru, I'm awake. Sorry for worrying yo…" Tohru glomped the dark-haired girl in relief, causing Hana to widen her eyes in shock. "…How long was I out?" she asked, more to herself than anything.

"You were asleep for nearly 5 hours! Hatori brought you to his infirmary when you fainted. But you're ok now, right?" Tohru exclaimed, refusing to release her death-grip on the psychic.

Hana's lilac eyes softened as she wrapped her arms around her best friend, "I'm fine Tohru, thank you for worrying about me." Hana looked over Tohru's shoulder at Hatori, "And thank you for the help, Hatori."

"You do seem to like making a habit out of it," Hatori replied softly, as he leaned over to pick up the damp cloth that had promptly flown from Hana's forehead to the end of the bed at some point. He then proceeded to make his way back to the large table, the source of light dimming slightly as he took the candelabra with him. A hint of a smile graced Hana's lips as she softly patted her friend on the back until the emotional princess reluctantly ceased the embrace. Holding Hana's shoulders at arm's length, Tohru looked her in the eyes with a sliver of determination incorporating into the worry she still held in her own sapphire hues.

"Hana, Hatori said that the more vital your visions are the longer you stay asleep. You were asleep for five hours…exactly what kind of vision did you have?"

Hana blinked at the sudden seriousness she heard evident in the princess' usually cheery voice. After a moment of reflection, Hana realised in slight shock that she couldn't for the life of her remember what the vision had foretold. Keeping her face blank she stated simply, "I don't remember."

Now it was Tohru's turn to blink, "Really? You remember none of it?" disappointment seeping into her tone.

Shaking her head faintly, Hana said, "I'm sorry Tohru, I don't know why I can't remember."

"But… but you said something about a guest and a prince right before you fainted. You must know something more about it?" Tohru exclaimed, sadness finding its way into her clear blue eyes. Hana just shook her head again and looked away. Tohru snapped out of her sorrow, "Oh I'm sorry Hana. It's not your fault. I'm sure we'll find out about it soon anyway," she replied in a happier tone, "I mean it's in the future right? So it's going to happen someday." Smiling brilliantly, Tohru let go of Hana and swung her legs out to droop over the side of the bed. Hana smiled softly at her friend's ability to brighten the mood so easily, heck even the dim room seemed to brighten. Oh wait that wasn't Tohru, Hatori had returned to the bedside with the candelabra. "Hmm?" Tohru hummed, "What is it, Hatori?"

Hatori looked at Tohru with his good eye and stated in his velvety voice, "I couldn't help but overhear. It seems that Miss Hanajima's vision may very well have been about the new guest that your father has invited to stay at the castle. I myself don't know who it is exactly, but he's a prince as far as I can tell."

The princess' eyes widened to saucepans as she took in Hatori's announcement, "Wow," she whispered. Then she began to glow a bright pink (well technically only Hana could see the girlish aura Tohru was emitting, but she was glowing nonetheless) and her hands flew into a tight grasp in front of her as she squealed, "How exciting! Oh, I wonder who it'll be? A prince, you say? I only know one prince, well other than Momiji of course hee hee, and that's Yuki. Do you think it'll be him? Oh no, now I'm nervous! Hatori, do you know when the guest will arrive?"

Never wavering from his deadpan expression, Hatori sweat-dropped, "I'm sure Shigure said something about the day after tomorrow…"

A gasp, "It's so close! Oh I'm so excited! Hana, are you excited?" Tohru turned her starry gaze on her flabbergasted friend.

"I'm ecstatic," replied the monotone girl, not intending to sound sarcastic in the least- not that Tohru would have noticed it.

"Princess." Tohru jerked her head back to Hatori as she heard him call. "I'm sorry, but I do believe Miss Hanajima needs more time to recover. Her strength hasn't fully returned yet, you understand."

Blue eyes widened even more so as realisation dawned on the girl, "Oh I'm so sorry Hana! How rude of me, I'll let you rest up right away. Let me know when you're feeling better, okay?" Tohru gave Hana another quick hug before leaping up off the bed and turning to Hatori. "Thank you for looking after her Hatori," she smiled before hurrying across the huge room and exiting through the door into the darkness.

Hatori heard a small sigh come from his patient and turned his head to Hana. Hana stared at the door her absent-minded friend just went through with the same stoic look she wore almost everywhere, "She forgot to take a candle. She's going to be crashing and bumping into every piece of furnishing on the way to her room."

Surely enough an audible crash followed by a tinkle of pottery trail its way into the infirmary, followed by a very Tohru-like, "Eeekk!"

Hatori face-palmed, mainly to conceal his obvious smirk, while Hana just shook her head and leaned back into her pillow, closing her eyes, "See, I told you so."

***grins* I feel exactly like Tohru right now, *starts singing* I'M SO EXCITED, AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT! *dodges flying tomato***


	5. Chapter 5- Into the Night

**Just because I love you all, I wrote another chappie! (Ok not just because I love you, I also like writing this story too *laughs*) This is a bit of a depressing chapter, sorry but life isn't all about rainbows and sunshine, so neither is this story (although rainbows and sunshine are certainly not rare in 'Once Upon a Time'...) Wow I'm just contradicting myself right, left and centre here aren't I haha... Ok I'm gonna stop talking now... enjoy :)**

**Chapter 5****: Into the Night**

It was a wild and stormy night at the Fudoushin castle. Trees bowed against the torrent of wind and icy rain and the sky was blackened to a depressing dark-grey. A flash of lightning streaked across the gloomy backdrop, emitting a short burst of light onto the sturdy castle followed by a roar of thunder in its wake. Inside the castle, all was thrown into pitch darkness as the storm raged on. That is, all but one room. A single dim lantern cut its way through the darkness of the bedroom as a certain prince moved about in great haste. Kyo was silently cursing the rotten weather as he zipped urgently around his lavish room collecting items of clothing from drawers and proceeding to stuff them sloppily into a small bag. The grumpy prince wore a dark, hooded cloak that hung loosely from his shoulders and drooped over his bright orange tresses, casting his attractive face into shadow. Whilst he hated rainy weather with a passion, he had to admit he was grateful that it drowned out the noise he was no-doubt making from the sleeping residents of the castle. Deciding he had enough clothing to last him a few weeks at least, Kyo closed the bag with mild difficulty and seized it from its perch on his hastily-made bed. Tucking the carrier under his cloak, he swivelled on his heels and began to walk towards the door with great determination. On his way out he scooped up the lantern in his free hand and closed the door as silently as he could.

Treading with light steps, Kyo sped down the long dark hallway and swiftly descended the spiral staircase to the Great Hall, letting his dim lantern be his guide. Kyo silently cursed under his breath, as he spotter a sleepy looking guard leaning against the entrance of the castle. Acting instinctively the prince whipped his lantern under his cloak and pressed himself against an adjacent wall. Sidling along the stone, away from the imperceptive guard, Kyo made his way to the back of the castle relying on memory rather than sight. As he felt against the wall, he came to a large door which he guessed (and hoped) was the door to the library. The prince carefully pushed against it and slipped through the crack, closing it quickly and silently behind him. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kyo resurfaced his lantern and held it up near his face to look around. Walking over to one of the many bookshelves in the corner and placing his bag on the ground, he stroked his hand along a few spines until he found the book he was looking for. The book was weathered and flecks of its maroon paint crumbled off at Kyo's touch. It wasn't much to look at, but you know you should never judge a book by its cover. Getting a tighter grip on the tatty volume, the orange-headed prince pulled it towards him, causing a small click to resonate from the bookshelf. Letting go, Kyo picked up his bag and took a step back as the bookshelf groaned and slowly swung out revealing a dark passage behind it. Without batting an eyelash, Kyo jogged into the abyss just as the bookshelf swung back and returned to its original spot against the wall with another eerie click. No longer having to worry about making noise, the prince began jogging through the damp underground channel, batting away dusty cobwebs with his lantern as he went. When he came to a fork in the passage he didn't even hesitate as he turned left down the musty darkness. Before long Kyo began to hear the patter of rain which only grew in intensity as he jogged closer. Ignoring his sudden urge to turn around and go back to his bed where he could sleep off the damned weather, he pushed onward until he came to an opening. Not giving himself time to back up, he pushed his way out of the side of the castle and into the raging torrent that instantly drenched his coat from head to toe. Hissing at the freezing temperature, he propelled himself through the wall of water, crossing the muddy courtyard to the stables. Thrusting the wooden doors open, he stumbled inside instinctively shaking his head to stop droplets of icy water from dripping into his eyes (with little success). The horses began to kick up a fuss at the sudden intruder whom had broken the barn's sound barrier, causing the noise and rain to rush in before Kyo reclosed the doors behind him. He flipped his sopping wet hoodie off his dripping hair and walked over to a black mare that was whinnying and snorting behind her stall. Offering her a sodden carrot he'd had stored in his cloak pocket, Kyo stroked the mare's nose reassuringly, eventually calming the steed. The prince unlatched the stall gate and stepped inside whilst lifting the saddle that was balanced on the fence. Once he had the mare saddled up and had attached his bag to it, he tugged on her reins and led her out of the stall. Suddenly a gust of freezing wind bellowed into the stable as the doors opened, spooking the horses once again. Kyo held onto the mare's reigns tightly as she began to stir, his heart beating erratically as he feared he would be caught. However instead of the expected armoured guard, Kyo saw that it was a petite figure that stood dripping at the entrance, her hands still holding onto the doors as she squinted into the gloom of the barn. Once her eyes had adjusted and she spotted Kyo standing next to a black mare with a flabbergasted look on his face, Kagura leapt into the room kicking up loose hay as she ran up to the prince. "KYOO!" she cried as she jumped on said boy (whom was still frozen) causing them both to topple down onto the stony floor.

"Argh!" Kyo grunted as he was snapped out of his shock by the painful landing and heavy weight on his chest. "What are you doing here? Get off me!" he growled as he pushed the girl away and got back up on his feet.

"I followed you," Kagura stated obviously as she watched Kyo grasp the reigns of the black mare again from her position on the ground, "You've been holding out on me. For how long have you known we had a secret passage!?" she pouted. Ignoring his sister, Kyo stroked the mare's mane in attempt to calm her back to the state she had been before Kagura's untimely visit. Sensing something was wrong, Kagura got up off the ground and spoke again, this time in a more serious tone, "What's going on, Kyo? Why are you out here so late and in the rain nonetheless? This isn't like you."

Kyo focused his attention on the horse's mane, deliberately avoiding Kagura's gaze as he said almost inaudibly, "I'm leaving." A crash of thunder echoed from outside and the barn was lit up by a flash of lightning. Kagura's eyes widened and she hoped she heard wrong.

"I'm sorry, the storm is too loud! What did you say?" She cupped her hands around her mouth to heighten the volume of her voice.

Kyo finally turned to look at Kagura with determination swirling through his burgundy irises, and a firmer tone, "I'm leaving, Kagura." Dread filled the princess as she took a step back, her expression warping into a mixture of disbelief, hurt and anguish.

Shaking her head she smiled a sad smile, "It's a joke right?" she laughed nervously, "There's no way you would just…just leave…just like that." She stared at Kyo, praying that he would break into a grin and tell her it was all a farce. But she knew him better than that. Breaking their gaze, Kyo looked away, hiding the look of guilt he feared he would be making. "…N-no… NO! W-Why? Why would you just leave? Without even telling me, your sister! Where do you even plan to go, Kyo? You thought that you could just up and leave and everyone would be fine with it?!" Kagura screamed as her anger kept her tears at bay… for the meantime.

"No one would miss me," Kyo muttered lowly, continuing to avoid Kagura's gaze.

"I would!" the distraught girl cried as hot tears trailed down her cold face.

It had been a long time since Kagura had cried, and Kyo took no pleasure in witnessing it. "…I'm sorry…" he replied softly. Through the blur of tears Kagura could see Kyo swinging himself onto the black horse.

"W-wait!" she cried as she held out her hand, attempting to grasp Kyo's cloak, but pitifully clutching air instead. She watched helplessly as the blurry shape of her brother raced out of the stables and disappeared into the raging storm. Her knees gave out and Kagura collapsed onto the cold, unforgiving stone, the sound of her sobs dissolving into the relentless uproar of rain and thunder. "….Kyo…"

**I'm sorry Kagura, Kyo's had enough of yo' shizz! *shot* **

**Well I warned you it was depressing, and did yall notice that I kept Kyo's hate of the rain ;) Hmm I just realise I put Kyo through a lot of painful situations... you could never guess that he's my favourite Fruits Basket character by this story *laughs then cries***

**I'm sorry Kyo-Kyo! It'll get better I promise!**

**Drenched Kyo: *Grumble grumble* You really hate me don't you...**

**DestinyFlame: NOOOOO! I just said that you're my favourite character! *cries***

**Kyo: What are you, a sadist!?**

**DestinyFlame: No way! Wait... maybe... I don't know! Leave me alone! You're lucky I like you!**

**Kyo: *sneezes and shivers* Obviously not! *sniffles* Damn rain! Damn author! Damn story! **

**DestinyFlame: Nawww you're so cute when your angry *fangirls***

**Kyo: ...I hate you...**


	6. Chapter 6- Guilt

**I think this is what the big-shots call a filler... but I'm not a big-shot (unfortunately) so I'm gonna call it a information-giver-thingy-majiggy... **

**Ok so I apologise to those who are actually enjoying this story (I love you by the way *hugs tightly*) and are having to wait for these chapters... I've just started my first week of University so I'm going to become extremely busy in T-minus two days (the assignments are due to assault me by then), so this will probably be the last chapter I'll be able to write for a while...**

**BUT NEVER FEAR! Whenever I find my self with a glimmer of relaxation, I will use that time to write like the wind! I PLAN TO CONTINUE THIS STORY TO THE VERY END! But it'll just take a bit longer to find time to write, you understand. *bows* I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may cause *laughs* yeah right who gives a crap really haha. **

**Chapter 6****: Guilt**

The following morning was dealt with like any other morning at the Kenshin Castle. The kitchen was bustling with the medley of clattering pots, sizzling oils, the chef yelling out orders, as well as being accompanied by the warm sweet and savoury scents of breakfast. However, today the energy was not concealed to the kitchen alone; the whole castle was bustling with liveliness as they prepared for the guest they would be welcoming that afternoon. The maids skittered about as they completed their odds jobs, including sweeping, washing the windows, dusting nooks and crannies, and other general maintenances of the castle. One maid, Rin, was making her way to the young prince, Momiji's room to carry out her ritual of waking up said boy and tidying up the mess of toys he traditionally left strewn across the floor. Rin tapped lightly on the mahogany door, before leaning a silky dark-haired head in followed by the rest of her body. As expected the room's floor was a war zone of soldiers, horses, battlements, as well as the odd farm animal or stuffed rabbit. Sighing at the mess, Rin tip-toed her way through the clutter until she finally made it to the fluffy master bed, where a tuft of blonde hair rutted out from under the goose-down quilt, emitting the occasional soft snore.

Sighing again she silently wondered why she was always stuck with the babysitter tasks, before softly calling out to the sleeping prince, "Momiji." The sleeping form groaned, and rolled over so his back was facing Rin. Feeling ticked off at being ignored, Rin raised her volume and spoke in a firmer tone, "Momiji. You have to get up now."

"Mmm, five more minutes, mum," a muffled moan replied from beneath the blankets.

Rin's eyes widened, as she took a step back, the unforgettable wash of guilt crashing over her in an instant. She felt her heel tread on something hard, before she lost her footing and fell back onto the floor with a soft thump. Pain shot up her spine, but she hardly felt it as her mind unwillingly flashbacked to the last time she saw Momiji's mother, six years ago.

# # # #

_The snow pelted against the royal carriage as it made its hasty way through the frozen forest, sun having already disappeared from the horizon. The horses' breaths came out as thick steam as they snorted and galloped along the icy path. "We'll be home soon," a sixteen year old Rin replied as she gazed out at the winter wonderland from her seat in the carriage. The queen smiled at the girl seated across from her and leant her head back against the backboard, letting out an audible sigh. This being the third sigh that had escaped the woman's mouth since they left the Fudoushin Castle, Rin decided to come right out and ask, "Did you have a bad time?" The woman smiled at how blunt the orphaned girl could be, and admired the way she didn't bother with fancy titles like so many others did. _

"_No, not at all. The Fudoushin's were quite hospitable, their son was a bit brash but I forgive him because of that ridiculous orange-top he has," she laughed lightly at the image of the 10 year old boy yelling at the top of his lungs for her to stop tugging on his hair while she chanted 'Let's peel the orange!' _

_Rin deadpanned at the image, not knowing whether to feel sorry for the boy, or be concerned about her queen's total disregard for social etiquette- she decided to go for both. "Then why are sighing all the time? It's annoying," she breathed, causing her short bangs to lift off her forehead for a moment before they fluttered back onto her porcelain skin. _

_The queen smiled lightly and waved her hand gently in front of her face in an apologetic manner, "Sorry, sorry. I've been doing that a lot have I? I think I'm just home sick, is all. Turns out I can't really manage five days from the family."_

_Rin felt a pang of guilt for being discourteous towards the woman as well as a tiny bit of envy, "No, I'm sorry, I should've known," the dark-haired girl stated quietly as she looked out the window again unconsciously avoiding the queen's gaze. She blinked and looked down as she felt a warm hand encase her own. Looking up she watched the queens eyes fill with warmth and a hint of sorrow._

"_You know that I consider you as a part of the family, as much as I do Tohru and Momiji. Never forget that, Rin," she whispered as she gave Rin's hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go and returning her own hand to her lap. Feeling embarrassingly happy, Rin just nodded her head and looked back out the window, the warmth of the queen's hand still lingering her own. _

_Suddenly a rough jolt ran through the carriage, causing both passengers to lurch in their seats. Rin instinctively gripped the material of the seat below her, and flicked her concerned gaze to the queen whom had gripped her own seat in a similar fashion. When the carriage returned to its normal bumpy pace, the queen leant over to stick her head out her side of the carriage window. "Driver? Is everything alright?" _

"_Not to worry, your majesty, t'was just a hole in the road- nothing this carriage can't han… Arghh!" the rusty reply was cut short as the carriage was violently yanked off the path and careened into the forest._

_Out of her peripheral, Rin spotted the glimpse of a wolf standing aggressively on the path they were now rolling rapidly away from. Rin began to scream as the carriage picked up speed and tossed her around the carriage like a ragdoll. The last thing she remembered was watching the carriage door fling open, and failing helplessly to stop her queen from plummeting out. "KYOKO!" then all went black._

# # # #

Jolting back from the painful flashback, Rin felt hot tears welling in her dark eyes, but refused to let them fall. Wiping them roughly away, she put her hand down to hoist herself up expecting hard ground, but she flinched when her hand connected with a soft toy instead. Looking down she saw that it was a stoic-looking cow plush, its black and white fur fuzzy from years of use. The animal instantly reminded her of someone, someone who always knew exactly how to calm her, someone she trusted with her feelings and loved unconditionally. The thought of that person alone began to calm her, she felt her erratic heartbeat slow to a healthy pace and she took a few deep breaths before attempting to stand once again. Still clutching the cow plush, Rin looked at the bed where Momiji still slept soundly, and she let out another sigh. Spotting his favourite rabbit plush that had undoubtedly fallen off his bed during his tossing and turning, she decide she was going to have to bring out the big guns. Putting her hands on her hips and leaning over the sleeping prince she yelled, "Momiji! If you don't get out of that bed right now, I'm going to have to introduce Mister Rabbit to Mister Fireplace."

Momiji's eyes flung open.

**Wish me luck at juggling Uni and this story *dies from the thought of the stress***

***rises from the dead because she's too busy for dying***


	7. Chapter 7- Not What She Expected

*******Rises from the Uni textbooks* Yay I managed to write another chapter! I wrote half of it 4 days ago, and then the rest of it on this afternoon's train ride from University (see I can be dedicated!) I found this neat-o story writing app called Werdsmith (sponsor! jks aha) and finished this chappie on my iPod :). Hopefully it's ok, oh and I appreciate all the lovely reviews I'm getting so much! They inspire me to keep on writing (hint hint) Haha anyway on with the story! * Descends back into the textbooks***

**Chapter 7****: Enter the Guest!**

Tohru was in her room playing her typical afternoon game of 'Knights and Princesses' with Momiji since he always loved playing as Tohru's knight-in-shining-armour, and Tohru could never say no to those big, glistening brown eyes of his. Momiji was in the middle of 'slaying' the horrible fire-breathing dragon (portrayed by his fluffy, green dragon plush) with Tohru sitting in her tower (a.k.a her bed) dramatically crying out like a typical D.I.D., when both siblings heard their father's voice call from down the hall.

"Tohru! My sweet, lovely daughter! Would you be so kind as to come down stairs! We have a guest!" Shigure's loud, doting voice yelled out, somehow being loud enough to reach Tohru's bedroom.

Startled, Tohru replied a short, "O-ok, coming!" as loud as she could, then turned to Momiji with an apologetic look on her face

Momiji was slightly disappointed that their game would be cut short, but he knew better then to act out on his disappointment in front of his kind-hearted sister. He smiled sweetly at her, "It's ok Tohru, we can play again another time."

Tohru let out a breath of relief when she was reassured that she was not being a total killjoy, "I'm sorry Momiji, yes I promise that we'll play again soon," she smiled before leaping off the bed and hurriedly exiting her room, leaving Momiji to continue his battle with the evil dragon alone.

Walking swiftly down the hall, Tohru found the time to realise that this guest must be the prince that Hana's vision had foretold. Gasping slightly, she also remembered that this prince could very well be Yuki, since she was familiar with no other princes outside her family. Picking up speed, Tohru felt her heart beat faster as anticipation filled her to the brim. Practically gliding down the grand staircase, the princess found herself in the great hall with her father conversing with a figure near the entrance of the castle. As she got closer to her father and the mysterious guest clad in a black cloak, Shigure spun around to greet her with his doting-father grin.

"There she is! Tohru!" Shigure walked over to his daughter and embraced her in a huge bear hug, promptly cutting off her air supply, until he reluctantly let go. "I have someone I want you to meet," he announced loudly, as he turned and gestured to the unknown man whom after closer inspection was drenched and dripping onto the floor beneath his feet. The man had his face pointed at the ground, with his hoodie slicked over his head, making it impossible for Tohru to figure out his identity.

Stepping toward the man, Tohru timidly greeted the guest, "Um, h-hello, my name is Tohru Kenshin, it's a pleasure to meet you." Although Tohru was hoping this was Yuki, deep-down she had the feeling that he wouldn't be someone who would show up in quite the same attire or manner. Still, she held on to the glimmer of hope that this mysterious man was in fact prince Yuki.

In a matter of seconds, all of that hope was dashed when the man looked up at her. Tohru was not expecting this to say in the least. This man was very much the opposite to Yuki, Yuki had skin as pale as snow; this man's skin was sun-kissed, Yuki had beautiful lavender eyes that shined like amethysts; the man in front of her had burgundy hues that seemed to glare daggers at her. Yuki's hair was a soft mousy grey colour that framed his feminine features perfectly; she could see that the man standing here had fiery orange trusses that peeked out from his hoodie and stuck to his scowling wet face. The man was indeed an entirely different person to the one she was expecting, so she couldn't help but feel slightly taken aback. Realising the expression she must have been wearing, Tohru quickly covered it with a bright smile, "Oh s-sorry, um I don't think we've met before, have we?"

Shigure chuckled from behind her, "Well technically you have, when you were quite small, but I suppose you can't remember, it was an awfully long time ago."

Tohru glanced over her shoulder at her father, "Really?" before looking back at the scowling man, trying to unlock her memory banks, while trying desperately to not flinch at the murderous look he was giving her.

"Yes of course, but I suppose I should introduce you all the same. This, my Tohru, is Kyo Fudoushin, Prince of the Fudoushin Kingdom. And he'll be staying with us for a certain amount of time," Shigure declared with a flourish of his hand.

Tohru smiled again, and held out her hand to the man, "Again, it is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Kyo." Her hand hovered awkwardly in the air, before she realised he wasn't going to reciprocate the gesture and lowered it, forever maintaining her sunny grin in the process. A seemingly long uncomfortable silence filled the grand room, before Shigure cleared his throat to ease the tension.

"You'll have to forgive Kyo, he's not all too fond of the rain and having ridden all night and all day in that terrible storm must have taken its toll on him," Shigure explained.

Tohru's eyes lit up in understanding, "Ooohh, I get it! So you don't like the rain, Kyo? I'm sorry you had to ride through that storm then, you must feel awful," she stated, with worry crawling into her voice as she once again noticed his sopping wet attire. As expected, she was greeted with silence from the young man.

"Oh I've got an idea!" Shigure exclaimed a little too enthusiastically, "Tohru why don't you show Kyo to the guest bedroom, while I get someone to fetch him some dry clothes?"

"Oh, yes of course, father. Kyo if you don't mind, can you follow me?" Tohru said as she turned to walk back up the stairs. Without a word, Kyo skulked up after the girl, leaving wet footprints in his wake.

Shigure watched the two retreating backs as he thought to himself worriedly, 'Oh I do hope I'm doing the right thing'.

Tohru reached the top of the stairs, and looked behind her to make sure Kyo was indeed following her. She was greeted by a hunched over figure moodily climbing the last few steps of the staircase, not once looking up. Tohru let out a soft sigh as she turned down the hall toward the guest bedroom.

"Hmph." An irritated grunt sounded from behind the princess which made her stop and turn to the man behind her.

"I-I'm sorry, but did you say something?" she asked tentatively, hoping that she hadn't somehow upset him further.

Kyo smiled an irritated smile as he looked to the side, he looked even more pissed; seriously you could practically see the vein popping out from underneath his hoodie. "Cheh, by the look on yer face earlier, I can tell I wasn't who you were expecting," he said lowly in a dangerous tone that made a shiver travel up Tohru's spine. He looked up at her finally and said mockingly, "Soo-ry".

Tohru's blue eyes widened showing the multiple emotions she harboured at that very moment including shock, guilt, shame and regret, among other Tohru-like emotions. The girl held her 'deer in the headlights' expression for a full two seconds before her mouth went into denial-overdrive.

"Wahh! Oh no, no, no! No I didn't... I couldn't... I mean I didn't mean to... I didn't..." She stuttered like that for a while, until she decided to just come out and admit that Kyo wasn't whom she was expecting to show up at the castle gates. "I'm so very sorry! I-I guess I was expecting someone else... But that doesn't mean I'm not glad to have met you!" She followed up urgently, concern for what Kyo must think of her etched prominently on her pretty face. "I'm very, very happy to have met you, and I really hope we can become friends... If you want to that is..." She said uncertainly, but before the stunned boy could command his mouth to form a reply, Tohru was speaking again. "Umm, uhh... That's your room over there," she pointed to a door a few feet from their position in the hall, before turning again to give the frozen boy another of her trademark apologetic-puppy-dog looks. "Again I'm so sorry for my rude behaviour before, I will definitely reflect on it right away!" The distraught girl looked ready to get on her hands and knees and beg for Kyo's forgiveness, but she quickly thought better of it since she didn't want to burden Kyo anymore than she already had. "I-I'll be going now, again I'm so sorry!" And with that she spun on her heel and practically sprinted down the hall before disappearing through her own bedroom door, exactly three doors away, her face red hot in embarrassment.

Kyo, well Kyo he just stood there, his mouth gaping like a fish with the hand he had raised mid-Tohru-speech that was meant to stop her, hanging uselessly in front of him. After staring at the door the vocal girl went through for a few moments, Kyo snapped back to reality and moved his raised hand to his face in disbelief. The soft sound of muffled laughter slowly increased in volume as the orange-headed boy dropped his hand and let out a loud hearty laugh. He was puzzled as to how someone he just met could make him (Mister anger-management problem) burst into such a fit of laughter that he was left with tears in the corner of his eyes and a stitch in his stomach. "Wh-hat the hell was that all about!? Bahaha, what kind of reaction was that? Hahaha!" Gasping for air, Kyo finally gained control of his body and straightened up from his hunched over position, wiping the tears as he looked over at the girl's (Tohru was it?) bedroom door. Shaking his head clear, the prince walked over to his new bedroom door and turned the door knob, giving one last amused look at Tohru's door down the hall, before entering the room. The fact that he was now in a pleasant mood despite his still soggy attire, said a lot for Kyo. This was going to be interesting.

**Wow this chapter was sthuperr duperr long *thatswhatshesaid* Hehe Kyo's such an Angsty McEmopants sometimes, but thankfully Tohru can knock some silly into him (without even trying I might add! Now that's a skill that needs to be put on her resume!) Cool beans, so again the next chapter will be awhile away what with Uni and my birthday party that's coming up ;) Getting ready to partayy!**

**DestinyFlame OUT! *disco dances away***


	8. Chapter 8- Benefit of the Doubt

**Once again my boring hour long train rides have been put to productive writing use! *huggles Werdsmith ipod app* I nearly missed my stop because I was so engrossed in writing this so you better appreciate it! Haha I know you appreciate it that's why you give me such lovely reviews *huggles reviewers and favouriters and readers and other ...ers* You guys actually motivate me to write no joke, so keep the reviews coming ;)**

**Chapter 8****: Benefit of the Doubt**

Tohru was greeted with a blanket of warm sunlight drifting lazily through her bedroom window. Now most people would have been lulled blissfully back to sleep had they been welcomed by such comfort , but not Tohru. She sat up in her bed strongly determined to make the most of this beautiful day, and that included befriending the moody new guest that lay but a few rooms away. Jumping out of bed with renewed energy, Tohru quickly changed out of her frilled nighty and pulled a simple blue dress adorned with flower stitching and small embellishments along the hem. A quick run through her bed-hair with a soft brush, and she was out the door, heading straight for Kyo's bedroom.  
When she arrived at the door she began to lift her hand to knock, when she paused. Suddenly a whole array of questions spread through her mind like wild fire. 'What if he's still asleep? What if I'm just bothering him? What if he is awake but doesn't want to see me? What do I say if he does answer? Do I just go outright and ask to be friends? No, wouldn't that be too forward? Wait, what if he doesn't like me? What if he hates me? Oh no what am I going to do mum, nobody's hated me before!' Her hand began to tremble as her active imagination got the better of her. Lowering her hand she used the excuse of not wanting to bother him at such an early hour, and promptly chickened out down the hall.  
Tohru was slightly disappointed in herself but she made herself promise the next time she saw him, she would at least try to make conversation.  
Not feeling the need for breakfast as of yet, the princess decided to soak in the beautiful weather in the castle courtyard. Making her way through the castle, she greeted everyone she came across with a smile that mirrored the pleasant summer weather warmth. Exiting out the back door through the kitchen she took the winding pebbled path passing the fruit orchid on her right till she reached the centre of the courtyard. Tohru drank in the delightful scents of tulips and lilies and stroked the soft petals as she strolled over to the fountain where all the paths gathered. She had always loved the beautiful intricacies of the angel wrapped in stone vines, her water jug forever spilling clear water into the bowl beneath her dainty feet. Sitting gingerly on the side of the monument, Tohru grazed the waters surface with the tips of her fingers. It felt like cool silk against her skin and she closed her eyes, taking in the sounds and smells around her.  
Before too long she began to feel the hot rays of the sun sizzling onto her back, making the velvety material of here dress warm to an uncomfortably warm temperature. Feeling the need to seek sanctuary from the harsh sun she left the angel and took the north-western path, heading toward her favourite shady spot.  
Her trail led her to a mighty great oak tree surrounded by a circular stretch of bright green grass. Smiling at the welcoming shade the oak was offering, Tohru made her way to the trunk, instantly feeling the drop in temperature as the sun was denied entry. The girl leant back against the oak and slid down its length until she made contact with the grassy ground below. Leaning her head back, Tohru closed her eyes revelling in the way the cool breeze caressed her face and hair. Opening her eyes she was surprised that her eyes were greeted with not only the green and brown hues of the oak, but also a small foreign splash of fiery orange. Squinting at the odd colour she tentatively called out to whom she assumed it was (who else could have such an outrageous hair colour?).  
Kyo woke abruptly from the sound of his name being called below him and promptly forgot his location on the tree branch. A few seconds later the sound of snapping twigs and the sight of flailing limbs broke through the tree followed by a flurry of curses and yelps. Tohru swiftly rolled out of the way as the prince ungracefully landed in her spot with a thump. Tohru screamed and edged over to crouch beside the winded boy whom now fashioned an array of small scratches on his arms, legs and face accompanied by a crown of twigs and leaves threaded through his orange tresses.  
With worry etched on her face Tohru hands hovered over the boy, stringing out a medley of unintelligible statements and queries that roughly translated to, "OhnoI'msorry! I'msosorrykyo! Areyouok? WhatdoIdo? WhatdoIdo? Ohmygoodness,he'sbleeding!" She fisted her hair as she eyed Kyo's smalls cuts, "Kyo,you'rebleeding! Hatori,weneedHatori!Wahh!"

"Shut up!"

Tohru instantly went silently when the gruff retort escaped Kyo's clenched teeth. The prince tentatively sat up and leant against the tree trunk, gingerly making sure he still had movement in his limbs. He rubbed the back of his throbbing head and checked his hand for blood. None. Good, at least he wouldn't suffer from head trauma. In that time Tohru had gotten over her shock and had regained some control of her voice.  
"I'm so sorry Kyo, I didn't think you would fall out. Does it hurt? Can you walk to the infirmary or should I go get Hator..."  
"Just shut up! Do you ever stop talking, you stupid little girl!" Kyo snapped irritably while nursing the headache that was hammering its way into his temple. Almost as soon as he said it he regretted it and a wave of guilt washed over him when he looked at her face again. Tohru's eyes had visibly dimmed, the light that was there a second ago snuffed out by Kyo's harsh words. She let herself fall back from her crouch to a defeated sitting position, and began muttering, "Ok that was maximum rage. He hates me. He really hates me," in a voice too soft for Kyo to hear. As Tohru got up to leave with tears forming in the corners of her sad eyes, Kyo quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist.  
Tohru turned around, using all her willpower not to let her tears fall, and looked at Kyo whom was now averting her gaze.  
"I didn't mean that! Damn it!" He yelled indignantly as he released her wrist, an light blush dusting his tanned cheeks. Eyebrows knitted, he covered his mouth in an attempt to hide his embarrassment, causing his next words to muffle, "I just... Argh i don't know... When I get angry I just ... I take it out on anyone or anything near me."  
Tohru upon realising that this was probably Kyo's way of apologising perked up with hope replacing the vacant look in her eyes. Clasping her hands close to her chest she sat on her legs and leaned toward Kyo.  
"D-does that mean you don't hate me?"  
Surprised that such a trivial thing was worrying her, the orange-headed boy blinked in confusion, "What? Why would I hate you, I barely even know you..."  
Relieved, Tohru sunk back down as her lungs expelled the pent up pressure caused by holding her breath for so long, "Oh thank goodness! I'm sorry it's just that I wouldn't have known what to do if you hated me. It would have been so much harder to make friends with you if you did."  
Kyo remembered her saying something about friends last night and gave a humourless chuckle, "You're a strange one alright," he replied with a shake of his head.  
The brunette cocked her head in confusion, "I don't think I understand? What's so strange about wanting to be friends?"  
The prince looked at her like she was, well, strange and spoke as if it was simple, "You don't even know me. How do you know if I'm even a good person?" He accentuated his words with a devilish smirk, but his eyes remained passive.  
Tohru maintained her confused expression, "Well for one thing, my father wouldn't have invited you if you were a bad person. And secondly my mother used to always say to always give everyone the benefit of the doubt." She smiled warmly at the memory, "Everyone has a light inside them, it's just up to you and the people around you to let it shine."  
Normally Kyo would have scoffed at such a cheesy line, but there was something about the way she smiled that told him her and her words were genuine. It made him happy, but he'd be damned if he were to say that aloud. Instead he turned his head to shift his gaze to a brown caterpillar lazily walking up a blade of grass.  
"How would you know," he muttered his eyes still on the insect.  
Laughing slightly, Tohru followed his gaze, "Hmm, well I guess I just do." She reached over to the caterpillar that was just about to plummet off its grass tightrope and softly picked it up. Scooting over to the tree trunk, she placed the caterpillar on the bark next to Kyo, smiling as it instinctively latched on and began in inching its way up the oak.  
"Hmph," Kyo scoffed as he gingerly got up from the ground, cautious that any sudden movements wouldn't render him in agony. Satisfied with his condition, he stretched his arms up and over his head, where his hands latched onto the back of his neck. Tohru watched closely for any signs of distress, but upon seeing none she relaxed and silently watched Kyo begin to walk away. Just as she was contemplating getting up herself, Kyo paused in his long strides just long enough to say, "I'm hungry," before walking toward the castle again.  
Tohru smiled at the not-so-subtle hint, and took note of her own rumbling stomach. Standing up she ran over to catch up with Kyo, "Why don't I give you a tour of the castle?" She laughed, "Starting with the kitchen of course."  
"Hmph... Thanks." He replied, giving a small genuine smile, which may not have gone totally unnoticed by the bubbly brunette, as he would have hoped.

**I swear these chapters are getting longer and longer, which I hope is a good thing haha. Oh and yes I had a lovely birthday and rockin party (I even managed to not get a hangover! Success! Wait is that classified as a success? pfft who knows haha).**

** I don't know if anyone reading this knows the game Kingdom Hearts but my cousin bought me a huge life-sized keyblade (its the Oathkeeper) for my b'day and I love it to smithereens! Sorry I just need to tell everyone about my new favourite thing ^_^ You understand *looks expectantly at KH fans* **

**Haha, welp off to do more Uni crap *cries* Till next time everyone, Mwah! x**


	9. Chapter 9- A Whole 5 Seconds?

**Guess who's back!? MEEEE! Yup another result from my train rides. Ok so I just want to use this short time we have together to share some special with you all... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND FAVOURITING AND FOLLOWING, AND HECK EVEN JUST READING MY STORY! It honestly means so much to me and will me into to continue writing it :D. **

**Now I would like to add some special mentions to my constant readers/reviewers.**

**MissAquarius: (I hope you're still reading this ahah) Yay you were my first ever reviewer *feels proud* and you were so nice, I'm so happy that my story is elaborate (I hate when I make wishy-washy stories, so that was a true compliment to me) Thank you, and I hope you continue reading till the end :D.**

**Kochua2012: You've been one of my first reviewers and you keep coming back to tell me what you think of my story. And wow to think I even captured a YukiXTohru fan *score 1 to me!*. Thank you so much, I hope you continue to enjoy it :D  
**

**ShadedStarlight0: Haha I'm glad you enjoy reading my random author notes *pats head for not scrolling away* Thanks for reviewing and for the birthday wishes :) Stay tuned.  
**

**Mew-Star-Mew: Yay it's so nice to hear that someone loves my story and I'm glad we could share that disco dancing together haha XP. I will definetly keep updating this story till the end, so look forward to it.**

**hannahalexis315: Haha yeah it is hard not to be in love with Kyo, I mean c'mon look at him- he's freaking hot haha. Thanks for reviewing, and don't worry there will be more ;)**

**autumn. : Thanks for the birthday wishes, hope you have/had a good birthday too :D. And YES a kingdom hearts fan! Woot you gotta go get that ps2 back, the beautiful kh games need to be playyyedd haha. Thanks for reviewing, Kyo-Kyo says thanks too ;) *runs from Kyo's wrath*  
**

**Cecilia Haunt: Thanks for the Uo bodyguard suggestion, I'll see where the story is headed, and if I'm in need of Uo's yankee antics I shall use your suggestion ten-fold haha! Oh and congratulations you win (for getting the quote) here take your pick of a prize *holds out Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Shigure, Hana, Rin, and Hatori* XD Hope you keep enjoying the story :D**

**And to my little guest/s (I'm not sure if you're the same person or a few different people so forgive me hah): Yes! That's a real life keyblade! I actually just recently came back from sealing the door to light *sighs dreamily* Oh I wish I could go into the game right now *sigh* haha thanks for reviewing, and I hope you stay tuned :D.**

**Again thank you all for reading my story, I'll keep updating as much as I can :) And on with the story! *to infinity and beyond!***

**Chapter 9****: A Whole 5 Seconds?**

Tohru led the way into the castle, her feet on autopilot as she happily led Kyo towards the kitchen. The princess was unbelievably proud of herself for finally chipping away some of Kyo's icy exterior. Kyo on the other hand wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into something of the food-kind, his rumbling stomach only emphasised his famished thoughts.

The two royals were conversing (well technically Tohru was doing all the talking, whilst Kyo let out occasional grunts in reply) so Tohru had gotten so engrossed in her mindless tangent that she failed to realise an approaching figure in her wake. The figure had their head buried in a book, and thus didn't notice the pair either.

The result ended in Tohru slamming into the book simultaneously knocking the owner as well as herself in opposite directions. The bookworm flew back onto his back and slid slightly across the room, his book landing perfectly onto his face. The princess on the other hand found herself careen into the warm body of Kyo, whom was caught off guard by her propelled weight, causing them both to tumble to the ground. Kyo, having endured the full brunt of the fall, groaned in shock and pain (today just really wasn't his day) as his tail bone hit the stone tiles.

Tohru rubbed her numbed nose where the hard book had made contact, and failed to notice where (or on whom) she was sitting.

That is until Kyo let out an irritated growl, "Gerroff me."

Tohru squeaked slightly and swiftly rolled off his chest, kneeling next to him, "I'm so sorry Kyo, are you ok?"

"Ugh I'll live I guess, just watch where you're going next time. What did you run into anyway?" The grumpy man asked, as he glanced over at the figure for the first time.

"Umm I don't know all I saw was a book." Tohru replied, also turning to look at the toppled man whom by this time had pulled himself up and was bending down to pick his book up, his back facing the two.

Upon realising that the book she ran into actually had a person behind it (really Tohru, really?), Tohru started freaking out (as usual), "Oh no, I'm so sorry sir, are you alright? That was my fault, I'm sorry I should have been looking where I was going." She got to her knees, preparing to stand and apologise further to the man, until the man turned around and walk over to her.

She was rendered immobilised, as Prince Yuki gracefully held out a hand to her still crouched form, a small gentlemanly smile gracing his soft lips.  
"No, I can assure you that was completely my fault, m'lady. Please forgive me, are you hurt?"

The shell-shocked girl faintly shook her head as her hand rose to meet his, without even registering it. Yuki gripped her hand gently and tugged softly, easily pulling the girl to her feet. Tohru, had she been in her right frame of mind, would have wondered how such a slender young man could lift her so effortlessly. She would have also registered the almost vicious growl from behind her, had she still maintained control of her mind that is. But alas all she could do was stare at the man in front of her, as he gently released her hand.

Another growl louder this time came from the orange-headed boy whom had pounced agilely into a defensive pose, as he glared daggers at the newcomer.

"What the hell is that damned rat doing here?!" He spat with venom.  
Not getting a reply, he moved his gaze to the girl for a split second before snapping his glare back at the silverette.  
"Oi, I said what's this bastard doing here! Hey!" Feeling frustrated at being ignored by the frozen girl, he reached out to grab her shoulder and revert her attention to him. Just as he was about to touch her, Yuki grabbed his wrist with lightning-quick speed and gave the orange-haired boy a warning look.

"Now now Kyo, maybe you should cool down before you try to talk to the princess. We wouldn't want her to become an unfortunate victim of one of your unsightly tantrums, now would we?" The silverette's tone was condescending and dry, which only served as fuel to Kyo's already stoked fire.

Wrenching his arm from the man, Kyo took a step back and donned an even more venomous look (if that was physically possible at this point).  
"And who the hell do you think put me in this bloody mood!" Kyo spat as he slowly lost his grip on the tiny thread that separated him from his quickly rising rage.

Yuki shrugged, "I merely entered your line of sight. Surely that's not enough to set you off?"

"You better believe it is, you damn rat! And you better tell me what the hell you're doing here before I do some serious damage to that girly face of yours!" Kyo yelled, cracking his knuckles.

Sighing, Yuki put a hand to his face in exasperation, "And I see you still insist on using that silly nickname, honestly Kyo you do know pet names can be a classified as a sign of endearment. Hm I didn't know you cared so much," he smirked sarcastically and uncharacteristically as he dropped his hand to watch the look on the other man's face.  
He was not disappointed.

Kyo's eyes flashed dangerously, flames replacing his burgundy irises, as his knuckles went white and he barred his canines in an award-winning scowl, "Oh that is IT, pretty boy! Prepare to die, you rat bastard!" He screamed as he lunged at the stoic-looking prince.

Meanwhile Tohru was still standing uselessly to side, completely unaware of her surroundings, until a flash of movement somehow captured her attention. As if someone threw a bucket of ice water on her head, she jolted back to reality in time to see Kyo run at Yuki, his fists raised in an offensive position. Before her brain could register, her mouth was already moving.

"NO, please! Don't fight!" She cried helplessly as the scene in front of her seemed to go in slow motion.

Kyo was deafened by the rush of adrenaline he felt coursing through his body, and therefore failed to register Tohru's plea.

Being the calmest out of the three, Yuki did catch Tohru's cry and glanced at the girl before closing his lavender eyes and sighing, not even seeming to attempt at bracing himself for the red-faced idiot enhancing on him.

Kyo threw his clenched fist at the annoyingly calm face of the other man, expecting to make a satisfying contact to that stupid cheek of his, not expecting the silverette to suddenly duck and side step away.  
Having lost its target, Kyo's fist kept flying forward, the momentum throwing Kyo off balance. In the split second he took to regain his footing, Yuki had already taken a wide stance and gracefully upper-cut the orange-haired boy with his leg. The power behind the kick was so great that it caused Kyo to sail through the air (anime-style) and land face first into the unforgiving ground a few metres away.

Tohru screamed as the short (no longer than 5 seconds) fight resulted in the air-borne Kyo, whom swiftly turned into the face-planted Kyo.

Meanwhile Yuki was lowering his poised leg to the ground and straightening his clothing, his expression unreadable. Tohru froze to the spot, finding herself torn about what to do. She side glanced at Yuki whom noticed her look, and turned to give her a small bow

"I apologise that you had to witness that Miss Kenshin." He notices her side glance at the face planted boy. "Don't worry he'll be fine, I figure his pride will be wounded though. Stupid idiot" he muttered the insult under his breath.

Tohru gaped at him, finding it hard to find words to express her emotions at that moment. What were they? Shock? Confusion? Worry?... Fear? She shook her head, no it wasn't fear that she was feeling, but she was feeling wary.

After a few silent moments Yuki hitched his book higher under his arm (somehow he had held onto it during the whole fight- which I guess isn't that impressive if you take into account how short the fight actually was).

Noticing her torn expression, he decide it would be easier if he just left, so he bowed and excused himself, "If you'll excuse me, Miss Kenshin, I must be meeting with your father now." And with that he swivelled around and gracefully walked away in the opposite direction.

Tohru was left gaping like a fish, before she gasped and turned to tend to Kyo. She stopped short when she realised the ground where the damaged boy was supposed to be was now empty. Scanning the wide hall, she relented that he must have gone back out towards the courtyard from where they had come from.

Feeling a wave of anxiety fill her, she began to slowly walk the path she assumed Kyo went, turning her back on the corner Yuki had disappeared around.

Her thoughts linked together in a mind map of meticulous queries.

'Where are you Kyo?'

She hoped the angst boy was alright, though she was sure that kick wouldn't have helped his condition, despite what Yuki said.

'Yuki'

Why did Kyo attack him? Do they know each other? How in the world did someone like Yuki send someone like Kyo flying into the ground? It didn't make sense, but Tohru knew better than to judge a book by its cover. Nevertheless she was still surprised that the usually quiet and kind Yuki was capable of such brute strength. Maybe there was more than meets the eye to the kind prince, and she was intrigued to find out what it was.

Finding herself at the end of the hall she turned her dazed gaze out the arched frame leading out into the bright sunlight, a few specks of lone orange pansies gleaming in its warmth. Orange. Kyo! Shaking her head she returned her thoughts to focus on finding the no-doubt injured prince, momentarily pushing the rest of her thoughts to the back of her mind.

She walked with more urgency as she exited into the morning light, shielding her eyes as she kept a sharp eye out for the orange-headed man.  
Her empty stomach long since forgotten.

**Yeahh that's right, Yuki's comin to town. And yeahh that's right Kyo hates him even in my story (some things never change).**

**Kyo: Yeah just like how you never change in the way you torture the crap out of me!**

**DestinyFlame: *Sigh* We've been through this Kyo, the readers will get bored if you go on like a broken record.**

**Kyo: *fuming***

**Yuki: ...**

**Kyo: OH HEELLL NO! YOU'RE NOT APART OF THIS YA DAMN RAT! GET OUT!**

**DestinyFlame: Oh Kyo, do you want me all to yourself? How sweet of you *starry eyes***

**Kyo: SHUT THE HELL UP! Why are you still here, haven't you got a train to catch or something.**

**DestinyFlame: ...Holy crap... NOOOO! *makes a mad dash for the door***

**Kyo: *facepalms* I'm not cut out for this crap. If anyone needs me I'll be in my trailer.**

**...**

**Yeah that's right, I give my characters trailers. Well what do you think their supposed to do while they wait for me to write the next chapter? Haha *continues running like the zombie apocalypse is on my tail* - yeah I've been into Left 4 Dead 2 lately, so sue me haha.**


	10. Chapter 10- You Too

**Ohmygoshohmygoshmohmygosh! I'm so sorry this is soooo late! Gahh I'm a terrible author who takes too long to write! But...but I did write a suuuupppeerrr long chapter this time, so you'll forgive me right? Right? *gives puppy dog eyes* Wahh don't hit me! ;_; Ok, so I've been really busy lately, and I kind of lost a bit of enthusiasm when I had to write the flashback (you'll see it when you read this chapter- it's freaking long) I guess I kind of procrastinated instead of writing it alot of times... but I eventually finished it anyway, and I hope it's not a crazy piece of yucky leek soup (Kyo shudders). Again forgive me for being so late! I'll make smaller, and hopefully, quicker chapters next time (but not too small haha dont worry).**

**Enjoooyyy! *hides from snipers***

**(Btw I don't own Fruits Basket- yeahh if I did, Kyo would probably kill me haha *butilovehim*)**

**Chapter 10****: You Too**

It had taken the anger-fuelled Kyo all but 5 minutes to nimbly climb the tall tree that stretched its thick branches up and over the top of the castle. Every metre he put between himself and the ground acted as a therapeutic remedy to his bubbling rage. When he closed in on the roof, he jumped from one of the swaying limbs fearlessly and landed neatly on the flat surface of the roof, nestled between two towering turrets. By this time his seething, murderous fury had subsided to a controllable anger, but nonetheless he was still pissed.

'Damn that rat!' He cursed to himself as he clutched his throbbing head- a parting gift courtesy of Yuki and the hard ground.  
He lowered his hand to his chin where Yuki's foot had made contact, and instantly hissed and withdrew it.  
'Damn it! I wish I never even met that bastard!' He brewed loudly in his head again.

**#####**

_[7 years ago- Fudoushin Castle]_

The pleasant morning sun introduced the Fudoushin castle to a bright new day as the residents within began their daily rituals. The castle was filling with the tapping sound of busy feet, making their way to their assigned chores for the day.

However not everyone was as lively as the servants of the household, the least lively of the bunch taking the form of a small orange-headed boy curled up and sleeping soundly in his bed.

Well, he _was_ sleeping soundly until his sheets were thrown off him in a flourish. Upon noticing the sheets' absence he groggily opened his eyes to see a blurry figure holding said missing sheets. Kyo groaned and turned his back to the figure, wanting to slip back into his blissfully unconscious state.

The figure was having none of that.

Kyo's eyes shot open as his sides were torturously tickled, causing him to gasp into a rolling, kicking, laughing fit.

"Ok, Shishou! Ok! Uncle! Uncle!" The boy gasped through giggled breathes, as Kazuma finally stopped in his attack.

"Are you awake now?" The man smiled as the boy caught his breath and glared half-heartedly at his master.

"Yeah, yeah I'm awake... Why are you always the one to wake me up anyway? It's not your job," the prince asked inquisitively, as he wiped the sleep from his eyes and yawned predominantly.

Kazuma smiled, "Well, two reasons; One," he counted the number off his index finger, "I don't want you missing training because you were too lazy to get up out of bed," he laughed, as Kyo gave him a sour-look.  
"And two; I'm the only one, other than Kagura, who can safely get you up without being mauled to death," he mussed the boy's hair teasingly.

"Hey! I'm not that bad," Kyo defended, but he couldn't restrain the humour entering his voice as he playfully batted the man's hand away.

The older man chuckled again, as he raised his hands in an 'I surrender'-manner. "Well, young Kyo you best be getting yourself dressed, you've got a big day ahead of you."

Kyo blinked from his kneeling position on his bed, "How so?"

"The Onwa's are coming to visit today," Kazuma explained vaguely.

Kyo cocked his head, his orange bangs slanting over one of his vermillion eyes, "So? What's that got to do with me?"

Kyo's master smiled a small smirk, as he replaced his hand back on the boys head, "Well, they've decided to bring their son along, and the Onwa's thought it would be nice if you introduced yourself to him. He's the same age as you, so I'm sure you'll get along."

Kyo sat there for a while as he drank in the information, "Does that mean I have to wear the itchy clothes?" He winced.

This caused another snicker to escape the older man's mouth as he smiled at Kyo's odd train of thought, "Yes, you'll have to wear your formal clothes, itchy or not."

The little prince sighed melodramatically, "Fiiine."

"That's a good boy," Kazuma praised as he took his hand off the boy's head - but not before giving it one last tussle. Kyo smiled at the man he had come to respect and love like a father, a man who treated him the way a father _should_ treat his son. The boy's eyes dimmed for a second before he shook his head of the grim thoughts.

"C'mon get dressed Kyo. I want you at the dojo in t-minus three minutes," Kazuma's voice had taken a professional undertone as he stood up to leave, but the smile never left his face.  
The same could be said for Kyo.

...

Kyo tugged and fidgeted with his uncomfortably itchy collar, and grumbled as he ran a hand through his still-damp, showered hair. The day had been off to a great start, his tired muscles proof of the two-hour training session he had with his Shishou. But once he emerged from his post-training shower, everything went downhill as he was faced with the itchiest, lamest looking clothes laid out neatly on his bed.

Now the said clothes clung to his body like irritating burs, and didn't help his almost non-existent enthusiasm one bit as he made his way to the courtyard to greet the Onwa's and their son.

He could see the outline of a large mahogany table in the distance, with five figures sitting around the piece of furniture. As he got closer he recognised the two figures at one head of the table as his own parents, and the other pair on the opposite side as the Onwa king and queen. A small fragile-looking boy sat poised on the length of the table, facing Kyo's direction, but seemingly not noticing him.

As the orange-headed boy got closer, he caught a snippet of the group's conversation.

"My, isn't Yuki such a wonderfully well-behaved boy! And such manners," Kyo heard his mother coo as said silver haired boy folded his napkin onto his lap.

Yuki's mother smiled lovingly at her boy, and Yuki's father chuckled, "Yes, he is quite the kid."

"Hmph, he's a fine lad, I'm sure he'll be a great King one day," Kyo flinched at hearing the envy in his father's voice. Not once had Kyo ever heard such praise come from his father's mouth, and here he was handing it willingly to someone else's child. Kyo clenched his fists and plucked up the courage to make himself known to the group.

They all turned to look at the arriving boy whom had cleared his throat to warn them of his presence.

"You're late," Kyo's mother said dryly, as she gave her son a hard look, causing him to flinch inwardly.

The Onwa king and queen exchanged wary glances before Mrs Onwa made an attempt at diffusing the situation, "Ah there's Kyo! My my, have you grown since we last saw you?," She exclaimed cheerfully, her lilac eyes flashing warmly.

Kyo turned to face her and nodded his head in acknowledgment but remained silent. After another awkward silence, Mr Onwa gestured to the seat across from his own son, "Please, come join us young Kyo," he offered invitingly.

Kyo muttered small thanks, and took his seat, his head bowed and intentionally not looking up at his parents, as he fought the urge to scratch and tug at his horrible clothes.

The Onwa king gestured politely to his son, "Kyo, I would like you to meet my son, Yuki," he then gestured towards the orange-haired boy and spoke to his son, "Yuki my boy, this is Kyo."

Kyo glanced up at the silver haired boy in front of him, and was met with purple hues, devoid of emotion.

"It's nice to meet you, Kyo," he said calmly, his poker face never faltering.

"Yeah nice to meet ya," Kyo mumbled, and instantly winced as his father's fist landed loudly on the mahogany table.

"KYO! I will NOT tolerate rudeness! Why can't you greet Yuki with the respect he greeted you!?" The man roared, a vein popping on his forehead.

It was at that point that the orange-haired boy had to use all his willpower to prevent tears from welling in his burgundy eyes- he would not cry, he would NOT show weakness.

Upon noticing that his son was not going to deduct his earlier rudeness, and continued to stare at his lap, the Fudoushin king sighed angrily.  
"Honestly, what the hell is wrong with you," he muttered under his breath.

Mrs Fudoushin put a calming hand on her husband's arm, despite the fact that her own expression nearly mirrored his, "Never mind dear." She took a deep breath as if to compose herself then turned to Yuki with a smile, "So Yuki I hear you're quite the literate young man, do you enjoy Shakespeare?"

Yuki turned his distant gaze to her, seemingly not affected by the previous outburst, "Yes, I do enjoy Shakespeare, although my favourite writing of his would have to be Macbeth."

Mrs Fudoushin smiled approvingly, something that Kyo had never managed to receive from her, and the realisation made the young boy growl inwardly as he looked up at the other boy, a glare slowly creeping into his vermillion hues.

"My, what mature tastes you have. And do you have any other hobbies?" She inquired.

Yuki nodded, "Indeed. I do enjoy martial arts."

Mr Fudoushin piped up from his brooding position at hearing the name of the contact sport, "Most impressive," he appraised.

The last string on Kyo's silence snapped, and he expressed his displeasure at being ignored in the form of an indignant remark aimed into his lap, "I do martial arts too!" His childish face scrunched up in a mix between anger, embarrassment, and hurt.

His parents gave warning glances at the child, but they went unnoticed as Yuki's father bellowed out into a roar of hearty laughter.

Everyone at the table's eyes widened (with the exception of Yuki and Mrs Onwa whom were no strangers to the middle-aged man's behaviour) as they gave the Onwa king odd looks.

"Well why didn't you say so, Kyo!?" He exclaimed loudly as he slapped a powerful hand on the boy's puny frame, causing the kid to nearly face plant into his bowl of untouched leek soup- much to Kyo's chagrin.  
"This calls for a martial arts battle! What better way to get to know someone than to battle it out head to head. Well, if there is a better way then I've never heard of it!" He bellowed enthusiastically.

Most of the people sitting at the table could definitely think of better ways to make friends, so the excited man's logic was lost on them.

" Err, I'm sure we can find some other wa..." Kyo's father attempted to back his son out of the battle, purely due to his lack of faith in Kyo's abilities- he couldn't have his son causing him embarrassment after all. But he was cut off by the shrill sound of his said son's young voice.

"I'll do it! I'll fight him!" Kyo declared, as he stood abruptly causing his chair to teeter and clatter onto the pavement in his hastiness. The child's eyes were blaring with a fierce determination that seemed to scream 'You just watch! I'll show you what I can do'.

His parents both clenched their teeth in an identical fashion, and his father's face seemed to grow red with a barley-controlled rage, as Mr Onwa clasped his large hands together, "Wonderful! How about it Yuki?"

The placid boy had been silently observing the situation sighed and stood to meet Kyo's height, albeit a lot more calmly, "Of course."

Seeing that he was stuck between a rock and a hard place, Kyo's father swallowed as much of his emotions as he could before standing up and exhaling a defeated sigh, "If you will, we shall take you to the dojo," he replied tersely.

"By all means, lead the way!" Mr Onwa saluted as everyone followed the Fudoushin king, some clearly more enthusiastic than others.

...

Kyo's body met the tatami mats with a thump, his hopes shattering hopelessly along with it. His face flushed with anger as he glared with a new found hatred for the boy standing before him, whom was not even fazed in the slightest by their battle.

The defeated boy caught the look on his parents face, and decided to not look again, lest he start crying. Instead he directed all his frustration at Yuki in the form of a deadly, menacing scowl not suited to his childish face.

Yuki returned Kyo's threatening look with his own unreadable expression, before he was slapped hard on his fragile back by his joyous father, jolting him forward slightly.

"THAT'S MY BOY!" Mr Onwa laughed heartily, before walking over to Kyo whom was still brewing silently on the floor. "Better luck next time Kyo, eh," he said encouragingly as he extended a hand to the boy.

Kyo's stare never left Yuki's as he ignored the proffered hand and helped himself up. Unfazed by the child's refusal, Yuki's father smiled at him, pity flashing swiftly through his eyes, before he turned to the boy's parents.

"Well I don't know about you, but I think that's enough excitement for one day, why don't we let the boys play while we adults go take care of the boring stuff?" The Onwa king said humorously.

Mrs Fudoushin removed her hand from her shamed face, and looked up at the man, before turning to her husband whom was directing a fuming glare at his son. "Dear, let's go to the reading room," she hinted.

Mr Fudoushin flicked his eyes to her then back to his son, "Very well, if you please," his voice was tight and his lips terse, as he gestured for the Onwa King and Queen to exit the Dojo's door. After they had left, he followed his wife out and he threw a gruff, "We will talk later," at his son before storming out the door.

Kyo shuddered at his father's angered words, knowing all too well what they meant. The fact only made him all the more angrier, as he shot the boy who bested him venomous glares, his fists clenching and unclenching with his rapid breath.  
Yuki silently observed the boys inner turmoil bubble slowly to the surface.

"I HATE YOU!" The shrill voice ripped through the tension like a knife through butter, and startled Yuki if only for a moment before he composed himself again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU! You're like a stone, a damned rock! And that Shakespeare shit!? Give me a break, what kind of 10 year old reads bloody Shakespeare!? No one, that's who!" Kyo jutted a shaking finger at the silverette, his face hot as his blood boiled, "You're lying, and I can see that you're lying just so you can rat your way in with the adults! You think you've got everyone fooled, but not me! You're just a lying, stinking, dirty RAT!" Kyo heaved shakily as he took in a much-needed breath of air.

Yuki blinked, "Are you finished?"

Kyo growled, "And another thing, I'm sick of that damned attitude of yours! What makes you so great, huh?! What makes you so 'impressive'?" he put air quotes around his father's previous choice of praising words.

Sensing a break in the orange-headed boy's vented tangent, Yuki spoke up. "It seems to me like you're jealous, Kyo." There was nothing condescending in his tone, but nevertheless his remark pissed the already enraged kid off even more.

"WHO THE HELL WOULD BE JEALOUS OF A SPOILT RAT LIKE YOU!?" Kyo screeched in outrage, his tan skin turning an even angrier shade of red. No longer in control over his fury, his rage-filled body propelled him forward, hell-bent on dealing damage to the infuriatingly calm boy in front of him.

Kyo certainly didn't gain his desired results, as his attack was cleanly brushed aside, and was dealt back at him two-fold. Yuki lowered his slightly stinging fist back to his side as Kyo yet again fell to the ground, with another soon-to-be evident bruise on his tanned cheek. Sighing the silverette shook his head, and decided that nothing good would come out of him being in the deranged boy's presence any longer.

He proceeded calmly out the door, but not before hearing Kyo choke out a strained, emotionally unstable declaration, "YOU DAMN RAT! I WILL beat you, one day! You can be damned sure of that!" Although his voice shook with pent up tears, the determination in it was still clearly palpable.

Nevertheless Yuki didn't even try to acknowledge the threat, as he politely closed the door behind him.

**#####**

Kyo cursed again, slightly louder this time, as he sat down roughly on the castle roof. He knew that it was childish of him to get so worked up over one measly person, but he couldn't help it- Yuki just always seemed to rub him the wrong way.

Just thinking about him made his blood boil, which unfortunately caused his head to give a painful throb in exchange. Wincing, the man clutched his hair, frustrated at himself but even more so at the silver haired rat demon that did this to him. Sure it was Kyo's fault for starting it, but it was Yuki's fault for angering him in the first place (nice, Kyo).

Having had enough of silently brooding, he took in a deep breath and let out a loud flurry of inventive curses directed solely at that damned rat bastard. His venting rage-session drifted easily on the wind, carrying his voice from the rooftop to the ground below where a certain princess was searching blindly for him.

Tohru looked up at the sound of swears she'd never heard of before, squinting at the roof of the castle. Was Kyo up there? Turning her gaze back down she spotted a well-placed tree situated in a way that allowed someone to reach the rooftop.

The orange-haired prince took in a few deep breaths as he finished letting his anger oscillate into the wind, before lying down with his arms folded behind his head. He was just beginning to let the sweet caress of sleep overtake his spent body, when his overly-sensitive ears pricked at the sound of rustling vegetation.

Curious, Kyo got up and leaned over the side of the roof, eyes widening as he saw a purple flutter of material flash through the tree he used to get up here. As the material moved, certain sections of the girl's body could be seen, and arm here, a leg there. The girl was climbing the damn tree. The girl was climbing the damn tree in a damn dress! And she was doing a pretty awkward job of it too by the sounds of her girly whimpers.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kyo yelled down at her, as she reached the halfway point.

She looked up through the leaves to see Kyo looking incredulously down at her. "Oh Kyo... So you are.. up here, thank... goodness," her breathing was staggered as the exertion of tree-climbing overtook her.

The boy wasn't sure what to be more horrified about- the fact that a _princess_ was climbing a bloody tree, or the fact that she didn't even know for sure if the reason she was climbing the tree was even there. He resisted the urge to face-palm.

"You're ridiculous you know that!? You DO realise you're wearing a dress, right?" He exclaimed, a light blush creeping onto his cheeks.

By this time Tohru had made her way to the side of the roof, and reached out a stretching hand to the ledge.

*Crack*

Both their hearts sunk at the sound of Tohru's branch giving way, right before she could gain a solid hold on the ledge.

"Fuck!" Kyo shouted in alarm as he swiftly caught Tohru's wrists, his body now flush with the ledge as Tohru dangled precariously over it. He pulled her up easily, but tripped backwards on his own feet (clumsy Kyo) resulting in him tumbling to the ground, with Tohru promptly following suit. When the prince opened his eyes that had closed instinctively upon impact, he was greeted by Tohru's own tightly closed eyes as she clung desperately to his shirt. Brushing aside the strong feeling of déjà vu, Kyo noticed her trembling slightly and lifted his arm, subconsciously intending it to rest on the small of her back in a comforting manner.

Unfortunately, it was at this time that Tohru decided to open her eyes and zip her head up in alarm, causing it to make a satisfying thunk as it collided with Kyo's already swollen chin. Kyo swore and Tohru screamed, as she finally got off Kyo's tense body sending a flurry of apologies his way- his previous hand gesture not even noticed, to his relief.

"Ugh, non't norry 'nout it," Kyo mumbled unintelligibly as he cupped his face in his hands, partly to nurse his aching jaw, partly to hide his embarrassment. However to his dismay, the act only seemed to fuel Tohru's guilt and anxiety, as her apologies turned into spastic drivel.

Kyo's shoulders straightened as he removed his hands to look the teary-eyed girl square in the face. The serious expression on his face caused the upset princess to go silent, leaving the air around them thick and tense as the summer wind blew lazily through the trees.

"I'm fine," he stated flatly. "But would you mind telling me what the hell was going through your mind when you decided to go climbing a bloody 30 foot tree- in a dress!?" His stern voice rapidly rising in volume as his frustration with the girl's actions swelled. "Are you TRYING to get yourself killed!?"

Tohru smiled despite her still rapidly beating heartbeat and Kyo's clearly pissed off state, "You're hurt Kyo, I couldn't just leave you like that, it would be wrong," her thin eyebrows creased in a worrying gaze.

Kyo was speechless; how stupid can this girl get? "Yeah, 'cause that's a GREAT excuse to get yourself killed," he stated sarcastically, his voice dropping a few octaves as he fixated his burgundy hues on the ground next to him.

"I don't understand. You caught me, so there's no problem is there? Thank you so much for that by the way," she smiled gratefully.

Orange tresses swayed against his forehead as the prince craned his neck toward her, "That's beside the po..." But lost his will to continue as he looked at her carefree face, "Argh, forget it," he grumbled as he laid down with his arms behind his throbbing head.

The brunette's smile faltered as she examined him closely, azure eyes scanning for any signs that the man was in distress. Not happy with her observation results, she inquired to the prince whom had shut his eyes and was taking deep calming breaths, "Are you ok Kyo?"

Kyo glanced at her through his lashes, and by the look on the girl's face, he knew that 'worried' was definitely the biggest understatement of the year. For a brief moment he contemplated venting all his previous frustrations, that he had managed to hold onto even after his cursing session, but the look on her face told him it probably wasn't the best idea.

Sighing he muttered, "I told you, I'm fine," (although his jaw and skull would beg to differ) before turning on his side, leaving her to stare at his back

He jumped when he felt soft, tentative fingers touch his back gently, and craned his neck back to face the culprit, "What are you...?"

Tohru quickly retracted her hand, "S-sorry, there was a rip in your shirt and I was just checking that there wasn't any wound," she smiled awkwardly.

The orange-haired man scoffed as he tilted his body slightly so he didn't strain his neck so much when he looked at her, "So what, you're my doctor now?" He stiffened again when she fearlessly reached out to touch his slightly inflamed chin, flinching at the tenderness. "Goddamit, what are you doing now!?" He yelled as a bright blush burned onto his confused and slightly pained face.

Tohru's face twisted in concern as she quickly withdrew her hand again drawing it to her chest, "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

At hearing the anguish and sincerity in her voice, Kyo gave the girl an even more perplexing look- surely she wasn't apologising so sincerely over a little thing like that?

Tohru continued in a hushed tone, "I should have done something, and now you're hurt even more, I'm so sorry." The misery in her voice was so evident that Kyo found himself resisting the urge to hold her tightly. Shaking his head of his ridiculous thoughts, he did the only thing he knew how to do, he got angry.

"Bloody hell! Why are you getting so upset about it!? If you ask me it was all that damned rat's fault anyway! Damn it!" He slammed his fist on the ground and mumbled to himself, "Why can't I ever beat that bastard?"

Tohru blinked, her curiosity surfacing slightly as she raised her head, small tears visible in her eyes, "Kyo, why do you hate Yuki so much?"

Kyo scoffed at the question, assuming the answer was obvious, "What's not to hate? He's a sly, rat bastard! All he has to do is smile and he gets everyone to fall in love with him, it's sickening!" He focussed his heated attention on an innocent crow in the distance, "And he's a freak! Easily perfecting everything he does, I mean what the hell, it's abnormal I tell you!"

'I-is Kyo jealous?' Tohru wondered incredulously, not brave enough to voice her thoughts.

The prince ran a hand through his hair, feeling another huge weight lift off his chest as he finished his second rage for the day. Lying back down he took a deep breath, revelling in the warm breeze that caressed his face.

The brunette stared at him thoughtfully, "Kyo, have you ever given Yuki a chance? You never know, he might be a good friend to have."

Kyo spat out a metaphoric beverage at the demented words, "You're kidding me right?" Then his eyes widened in revelation, "Wait, oh come on! Don't tell me you've fallen for that damn rat as well?"

Tohru averted her eyes and fiddled with the hem of her lilac silk dress, "Well, I guess I find him intriguing," she said in a soft voice, her cheeks burning slightly.

"Hmph, you too huh? Figures," he stated, disappointment crawling into his voice as he rolled his eyes.

'You too'.

Tohru's stomach dropped at his tone, which somehow made her feel like she had let him down. An unsettling silence filled the air, as Kyo closed his eyes again, and Tohru sat next to him not knowing what to do.

"Kyo, how do you know Yuki?" She instantly regretted bringing up the grey-haired prince again when she saw the scowl on Kyo's no-longer-peaceful face.

"Stop talking about him! Even his name pisses me off." The prince growled bitterly.

"Oh, sorry," she muttered, bowing her head and staring at the small sequin butterfly adorning her dress.

Kyo looked up at the sky, watching the fluffy cotton clouds drift lazily across the blue expanse. After a while Tohru too looked up, taking a deep breath of warm summer air into her lungs as she did.

Kyo was somewhat content with the silence; however the same couldn't be said for the princess, whom had already come up with an idea to break the lull in their conversation. When in doubt, talk about family.

"Kyo, do you have any siblings?" She asked instantaneously, catching Kyo off-guard.

He side glanced at her, "Yeah, why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well I don't know much about you except your name and that you seem to like high places," she giggled as she looked down at the distant ground below.

Kyo assumed she was talking about yesterday's tree incident and flushed embarrassingly, "Hey! I don't usually fall out of trees! You just caught me by surprise last time!" He yelled defensively.

Tohru put her hands up in denial as she giggled gently, "Oh no, I didn't mean that, don't worry."

"Hmph," the flustered prince grunted, as he settled back down and returned his eyes to the blue sky above them.

"So do you have sisters, brothers?" Tohru implored further.

"Sister," Kyo mumbled, still watching the serene clouds above.

Tohru perked up, "A sister," she repeated, "That must be a lot of fun," she smiled.

Kyo gave her an 'are you mad?' look, "You kidding, she's a pain in the ass. Always jumping on me, and calling me stupid nicknames."

Tohru laughed, "Like I said, sounds like a lot of fun."

Kyo hmph'd, then looked away when he mumbled a question, "What about you?"

"Hmm?" She turned to the boy quizzically.

"You got any siblings or what?" He elaborated, sounding not at all interested. Not that Tohru noticed.

The girl blinked, "Oh! That's right you haven't met Momiji yet have you? He's my little brother, he's only 14 but he's a lot of fun, you know." Her smile was full of love and her eyes twinkled.

Kyo looked up at her and was caught off-guard by the beautiful expression she held. Realising he was staring he quickly averted his gaze again and went back to being silent.

"How old is your sister?" Tohru's acute voice penetrated Kyo's train of thought and he had to take a moment to realise what she had just said.

"Sixteen," the man answered distantly.

A gasp escaped the princess' lips, "Really?" she asked excitedly, "Me too!" And with that the girl began fantasising about how great it would be to have a friend her age.

Kyo looked up at her again inquisitively, "You're sixteen?"

Tohru came back from her daydream, "Uh-huh, yeah why? How old are you?"

"Seventeen, I just thought you were a lot younger than that by the way you shamelessly climbed that tree," he smirked playfully.

Tohru smiled and cocked her head, placing her hands on her hips in mock offence, "But Kyo, if I'm not mistaken, you would have had to climb the tree too." She giggled when his face dropped in realisation, "I think that's what is called a 'hypocrite', Kyo."

Kyo shot up and began trying to defend himself by saying something about how girls were different than boys, but gave up when Tohru kept laughing despite herself. The joy in her face as she tried to hide her smile with her hand, actually made Kyo smile. Eventually he began to chuckle along with her, his shoulders shaking as he put his head down to hide it.

Tohru stopped laughing, wiping the tears from her eyes. She wasn't even sure why she found it so funny, but she did know laughing always helped relax her. She hoped it was the same for Kyo, he seemed to always have something stressful on his mind and it showed in his angry demeanour. That's why when Tohru saw him laugh for the first time, she couldn't help but feel kind of accomplished and, well, happy.

Meanwhile Kyo had also stopped laughing, but still withheld a small smile as he ran a hand through his orange locks. Another silence settled over them, but this time it was more comfortable than awkward, and they both sat amiably as they watched a flock of geese fly through the endless sky.

"Hey Kyo?" Tohru spoke up whilst still watching the birds above them.

"Yeah?" He answered, glancing at her.

"How are we going to get down from here?"

He couldn't help but laugh.

**A total of 5,302 words up there! And boy was it a pain haha! I hope yall enjoyed it~~**

**Yeahh, Kyo-kyo has a messed up childhood, but it gets even more messed up in the future so look forward to it (wait, that's not a good thing to look forward to... dammit!) I mean... umm there's more drama to come (yeah "drama" *coughkyomiserycough*, I KID I KID!)**

**Runs like a mad-woman from Kyo's murderous wrath.**

**See you next tiiimmee (If I live that long that is *laughs*) **

**Oh and I breathe reviews like I breathe oxygen *hint hint* ;)**


	11. Chapter 11- Stable Boy

**Weee, heeere I am~ *crickets* Hey, wait you guys are still here right? Oh no! Am I too late? I thought I was pretty good this time (although the word limit is considerably smaller this time) *sniff* Oh wait! There you are *glomps hiding readers* NEVER LEAVE MEH! *stalker face* Hahaha! **

**So yeahhh, here's the 11th chappie! And since some of my lovely reviewers *cough Avain26 cough* suggested more Shigure (Ikindofforgotabouthim), I shall give you more Shigure! Oh and introduce another Furuba character ^_^ I love this guy too hehe**

**Kyo: So does that mean you're gonna torture him as well? Or?**

**DestinyFlame: *sweatdrops* Oh don't be silly, I would never torture him! *shifty eyes***

**Kyo: Riiiight and my best friend is Yuki *gags***

**DestinyFlame: *smacks kyo on head with newspaper* Be nice, Kyo-kyo! (I wuv youuu 3)**

**Kyo: Oh for Christ sake! Now your treating me like a damn dog?! What is this! *flips table***

**DestinyFlame: *strokes Kyo's face* Shushh sweetie, let the readers read their chappie *flees***

**Kyo: GRAHHHHH! *chases fleeing author***

* * *

**Chapter 11****: Stable Boy**

The stables were nestled in the Kenshin courtyard, hugging the castle walls. The worn wooden structure creaked slightly as the warm afternoon breeze swept passed in stagnant bursts. The horses stood dormant in their separate pens, some chewing lazily at the straw below them, others idly drifting in and out of sleep. There were 8 pens in total, all with their own horsey resident, well all except for the pen huddled in the back corner that is.

This particular pen harboured an extra figure, lying spread out in the hay seemingly unperturbed of the 6"3' horse standing mere inches away from him. The boy's white bangs drooped over his forehead and his hand rested behind his head where a black hairline peaked out from under it. It was an odd hair colour for sure, one that gained unwanted attention on many occasions. But the 19 year old had grown accustomed to the stares and whispers, shrugging it off nonchalantly most of the time. That is not to say he was always so indifferent when it came to certain insults. Well let's just say you wouldn't want to get the on the guy's bad side and leave it at that.

Hatsuharu exhaled peacefully in his sleep, blissfully unaware of anything around him, including the important task he was supposed to be doing at that given moment.

The monochrome-haired boy was just getting to the best part of his amicable dream, when his temporary horse roommate decided that his hair looked especially appetizing. Haru's dream slowly faded into light as he was brought back to reality by the warm, wet breath of the horse nibbling sloppily on his bangs. Not the most pleasant wake-up call I'll admit, especially when it interrupted such a pleasant dream.

Hatsuharu groaned at the feeling and swatted at the warm nose half heartedly, "Get off, Claire, I was just getting to the good bit," he yawned sleepily. He sat up in his makeshift bed and scratched his head only to be met with slimy horse slobber, making him sigh.  
"You know, you have really got to stop doing that," he muttered shaking his head as the mare snorted indignantly.

"What's the time anyway?" the boy asked as he stretched his arms over his head, loose pieces of hay fluttering down from his back as he did. The horse gave him a blank stare before going back to nibbling on the straw beneath them-not that Haru was expecting anything less (she was a horse after all).

The monochrome-haired stable boy lifted his lithe body from the ground with a grunt, the remnants of his sleep still clinging to his dark eyes. Then quite suddenly, and much like a speeding carriage, it hit him.  
"Shit!" He hissed, as it all came flooding back to him. "Shit, shit, shit!" He grabbed a fist full of his hair in frustration, before leaping over the pen fence and bolting out the stable doors.

"Great, the king's gonna kill me if he finds out," he groaned as he jogged across the courtyard searching for what he was supposed to be keeping an eye on all this time.  
Well it was Haru's lucky day, because not five minutes later, he found it. Or rather them. Slowing his pace, the boy kept to the trees as he watched the princess and their new guest climb down a tall tree from afar. Perplexed but by no means showing it, Hatsuharu observed the pair as Kyo leapt to the ground first, keeping his burgundy gaze low as Tohru continued her decent- in a dress.

Now Haru was not one to judge, hell more often than not he was on the receiving end of speculation, nevertheless he was pretty sure dresses weren't the best tree climbing outfits. It would seem Kyo felt the same, as he repeatedly kept telling her how idiotic it was to climb a tree in a skirt, all the while keeping his red face pointed at the ground.

The stable boy cringed slightly as Tohru slipped the last few inches and landed roughly on her backside with a small "eep". The guest stepped over to her with a long stride, and held out his hand to the girl, seemingly holding in a laugh, "Now who's the one falling out of trees, huh?"

The comment held no significance to Haru, but Tohru on the other hand blushed embarrassingly before laughing as Kyo helped her up. The orange-haired boy gave up on holding it in, and chuckled along with her as he released her hand.

Feeling a tad envious of their openly happy relationship (or whatever this was) Haru leaned back on a tree with a sigh. If he knew this was what he was going to have to do for the rest of the day, he would have been happy to just let himself become a horse lollipop, Shigure be damned.

He lifted his bored gaze to the pair, whom had started to walk back to the castle and pushed himself away from the tree. Putting his hands in his breeches pockets he slowly followed them, making sure to remain unnoticed. Why Hatsuharu had to be involved in Shigure's over-protective nature was beyond him. Let's just say he was hoping a pay rise came with this odd job. Though he highly doubted it.

...

That afternoon Haru had finally been able to clock off from his watching *coughspying* duties when the princess and the guest parted ways for the day. Honestly, you would think they would have something better to do, but nooo they just had to stick together like glue making Hatsuharu's job much longer than he would have liked.

The stable boy was not much of a people person; he found himself much more at home working in the stables with the horses as company. Well to be fair, not all his companions were horses but that's irrelevant. The fact of the matter was, if he had the choice of spying on people, and getting locked in the stockades for a day, the stockades would win every time.

Anyway, it was over so no use crying over split milk as they say. The monochrome-haired boy had made his way over to the meeting hall, and was standing at the closed door waiting to be granted access by the king beyond it.

"Come in, come in~," the sunny king called in a sing-song voice, making the stable boy roll his eyes before letting himself in. Haru entered the high-ceiling room and spotted Shigure sitting at the end of the large mahogany meeting table. However the king wasn't alone and was quietly conversing with the Onwa prince with multiple documents strewn before them on the table.

"Haru, so nice of you to join us. You've met Prince Yuki haven't you? Yuki, this is Hatsuharu, the castle's stable hand," the king pronounced in a bubbly manner.

"Uh, yeah I've seen you around, nice to meet you, Prince Yuki," the stable boy gave an awkward bow as was custom when greeting royalty, or so he was told.

"Likewise," the silverette smiled politely, as he bowed his head in acknowledgment.

"So what can I do for you, my boy," the older man asked Haru.

"Er, I was just going to give you an update on, you know..." The boy glanced awkwardly at Yuki, not sure if he should be talking about his spying mission around company.

"Oh yes! So how is my daughter fairing with our guest? Everything's fine I hope?" It would seem the king was not concerned with keeping it a secret, so Haru shrugged it off.

"Yeah you could say that, they did a few odd things this morning, like climbing trees and what not. But other than that, they seem to be enjoying themselves," the monochrome-haired boy reported not noticing the shocked expression of his king before it was too late.

"C-CLIMBING TREES?!" And here came the over-protective daddy, "My Tohru? Climbing trees?! Oh dear, what was she thinking? She could have hurt herself, she could have fallen and broken bones! Wahh, she would never do something as dangerous as that! Oh Tohru, what has daddy done!" Shigure cried, flailing his arms dramatically as he stood up from his seat and paced around the room nervously.

"Uh, but they were getting along quite well, wasn't that the point? To get them to lik-" the stable boy was cut off as Shigure zipped over with lightning speed, covering the boy's mouth with his hand.

Shigure laughed anxiously as he glanced over at Yuki, whom was now standing in front of his chair watching the two with underlying interest.  
"Haha... Um, thank you Haru, that will be all for now, off you go," Shigure spluttered, softly pushing the boy towards the door.

Huh, so the king does care who hears what after all. No matter, Haru was more than happy to comply as it meant he would be getting back to the stables. As he made his way back to the exit, he overheard Shigure messily trying to change the subject and Yuki saying something about finishing the meeting for the day. Not that the stable boy cared, he was just looking forward to getting back to his nap and hopefully continuing that dream from where it left off- minus the horse slobber.

Exiting the meeting room, the boy took long fervent strides down the hallway, his mind wandering while his feet went on autopilot. He was just turning a corner when he heard his name being called out. Freezing in mid step, Haru took a few steps backwards and stuck his head back around the wall with a quizzical look.

Yuki was also taking long strides down the hallway, but had not been able to catch up to the taller man, thus he had been compelled to call out. Hatsuharu backed up further so he was no longer hidden behind the corner, as the Onwa prince caught up to him.

"Prince? Is there something I can do for you?" The monochrome-haired man asked, still confused as to what Yuki wanted.

"You said they were enjoying themselves, what did you mean by that?" The silverette inquired bluntly, skipping right to the point, his expression revealing nothing.

Haru blinked, the prince's words only confusing him more, "Err, excuse me?"

Yuki sighed, "Never mind, sorry to trouble you," he said, as he began to walk away.

Hatsuharu cocked his head, "If you're talking about the princess and the Fudoushin prince, then they were just talking and laughing a lot, so I assumed they were enjoying themselves?" he explained as Yuki turned to face him again.

"Laughing? Both of them?" The prince asked, slight shock flittering through his amethyst hues for a moment.

The stable boy nodded, only just realising that Shigure may or not be very happy about him telling Yuki this. God, his king was a confusing fellow, then again so were people in general. Haru fidgeted slightly when the silence got too overpowering, "Err, is that all you wanted?" He asked as politely as he could, but not being successful enough to hide his wish to leave.

Yuki looked back up at him, momentarily ceasing his thoughts, "Yes, you may go, thank you Haru," he gave a pert smile, before dropping it and continuing his train of thought.

Haru bowed another awkward bow, and spun to walk around the corner again, trying to not walk too fast lest he insult the prince (not that Yuki would have noticed, or cared for that matter).

'What in the world was that about?' He thought, as he shoved his hands in his pockets and proceeded to continue his speed-walking down the corridor. Shaking his head he decided to not dwell on it. He sighed. People were just way to confusing for Haru to handle.

* * *

***Re-reads chapter* Hmm I guess I did kind of torture Haru in a way (depriving him of his dreams and horsey companions, and making him do Shigure's dirty work... yeup I'm a sadist :/ Damnn, poor Haru)**

**Kyo: Poor Haru? POOR HARU!? What the ajkdfcadncvkdsafnd! That's it I'm out! *jumps out of 3 story window***

**DestinyFlame: NOOOOOEESSS! Wait, if he breaks his leg I could use that for more plot bunnies *laughs manically***

**Kyo: Oh HELLS NO! *flies back up to window unharmed***

**DestinyFlame: ... you do realise you could have survived that fall, you're the cat zodiac after all... and also SINCE WHEN COULD YOU FLY! O0O**

**Kyo: Proof that you're an idiot; 1. Apparently in your story, there is no zodiac curse, so technically yes I would have died and 2. HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW! YOU WROTE IT!**

**DestinyFlame: ...this is true *shot***

**Haru: Can I just say that I wish to have no part in this crazy person's story, please remove me from this chapter immediately *chews on hay***

**Haru: And another thing! Why am I obsessed with horses? It makes no sense! You would think that you would have put me with cows, for obvious reasons. But nooo, it had to be horses, just what...wait I think I just got it... *blushes***

**DestinyFlame: *ignores Haru's request to leave* Hehehe yeahh you get it boii, I'm a matchmaking mastermind :)**

**Readers: ...wtf is she on about? **

**DestinyFlame: *pats readers* Don't worry my precious ones, all will be revealed in due time (that is if you haven't already figured it out by Haru's obvious reaction... crap uh, um spoiler alert? *fail*)**

**In other news *newsanchorplz*, a little bird told me you guys enjoy my Author's notes hehehehe, you have no idea how happy I felt knowing you people find it entertaining to read my lame excuses to talk to my favourite anime characters (and I refuse to admit that I'm actually only talking to myself *pouts* it's real I tells ya! *idobelieveincharacterscomingtolifeandtalkingtome, ido,ido!* )**

**Kyo: Yup, you need some serious help.**

**DestinyFlame: -_-**

**ALSO *omg will I ever shut up?*, I freaking LOVE YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! YOU ALL CAN HAVE YOUR PICK OF A FURUBA CHARACTER, and because I'm feeling generous, I'LL EVEN ALLOW YOU TO CHOOSE KYO-KYO *throws all Fruits Basket characters at reviewers***

**Kyo: Like hell I'm gonna be part of your stupid giveaway!**

**DestinyFlame: Does that mean you wanna stay with me forever? *starry eyes* Oh yayy! You heard that peeps, Kyo's miiinne all miiinee *evil witch laugh***

**Kyo: 0_0 On second thought, SOMEONE, ANYONE, GET ME OUT OF HERE!**

**DestinyFlame: *chants* Hehehe, he's mine, he's mine, he's miiinne, hehehe!**

**To all the readers out there that have just witnessed this, I'm not sorry. XD XD And I love you allllll~**


	12. Chapter 12- Dat Dressmaker

**Hooray for inappropriate chapter titles! *claps then slaps self* Hey give me a break, I've had a long hard week of exams and assignments- let me have this, at least! *laughs manically at the "dat ass" reference* (yeah I need some sleep).**

**Soooo yeahh I have no idea what is going to happen in this chapter, since for some reason I thought writing my author notes before writing the actual story would be a mighty intelligent idea :} hooray for intelligence! Don't you say a word Kyo! *points angrily at him***

**I would just like to say you people *points lovingly* are my reasons for living (well the writing part of living anyway *sweatdrops*) I love how fast you guys review, I posted a chapter at 6:30pm Thursday, checked it at 9:00pm the same night and found four new beautiful sparkly reviews of loooovve! Haha yeah doesn't sound like much but it means the world to me *whispers creepily* the world •_•  
Hehe if I could give you all a big bear, rib cage crushing, soul sucking hug I would in a heartbeat (well maybe minus the soul sucking, y'all might need that hehe).**

**Now that I've officially creeped you all out, and most likely lost half of my readers (don't leave meh! I thought we had something magical together *flails*) I give the rest of you brave souls the next chapter *gets popcorn caz I have no idea what will happen either* haha ;w;**

* * *

Chapter 12: Dat Dressmaker

It was a warm Sunday morning and the princess of the Kenshin kingdom was sleeping peacefully in her over-sized pink bed. She was smiling as her dreams danced across her unconscious mind.

It was a beautiful dream, one with flowers as white as snow and grass greener than she had ever thought possible. Tohru herself was wearing a long flowing white dress adorned with the same flowers that spread across the field. In her hair she could feel a chiffon veil slowly dancing in the warm breeze. She could feel her face frozen in a forever smile, as she made her way down the path of white lilies and baby's breath.

It wasn't the first time she had dreamt of her own wedding, many of her dreams had been filled with white dresses and bouquets. Yet something about this one seemed off, more mysterious perhaps? She had made it halfway down the isle, and had only just begun to realise the rows of empty chairs.

That was weird, usually her father would be crying melodramatically in the front row; and Momiji would be kneeling on his chair waving happily at Tohru. Hana would be wearing her trademark fashion (black on black) despite the occasion, making Tohru smile; Rin would be sitting upright in her chair, a hint of a smile twinkling in her eyes alongside all the other maids Tohru had befriended. Hatsuharu would be sitting behind her looking uncomfortable in his bow tie but happy nonetheless, and Hatori would be sitting next to Shigure handing him handkerchiefs from his pocket as he nodded to Tohru as she passed him.

No, none of her family and friends were present a this particular wedding, it was just her and the groom. Speaking of the groom Tohru noted that, as usual, he was shrouded in shadow making it impossible for her to make out who it was, even as she stood mere inches from him.

Although she couldn't see his face, she knew he was smiling just as much as she was. He opened his mouth seemingly saying something to her, but no sound came out.

'What?' She tried to say, but her voice wasn't working either.

"..." He placed a shadowy hand on her face, seemingly telling her things that she couldn't hear.

'I-I can't hear you,' she tried to say again, placing her hand on his as her eyebrows knitted together.

"...Tohru..." A faint voice drifted from the mysterious grooms mouth, a voice that she knew was not his, but seemed so familiar.

"Tohru," the silky, mature voice grew louder and her groom began to fade before her eyes.

"Tooohhruu~" Then quite suddenly, her dream dissipated and her sapphire eyes were greeted by a blurry smiling face.

"Wha-?" She mumbled as the face came more into focus, his yellow eyes smiling along with his mouth.

"Now, now Tohru, today's a brand new day! The sun is shining, the birds are singing and I have so many dresses for you to try on!" The older man stood back from the edge of her bed and spun around the room making his long silver hair twirl around his body. He then proceeded to dance happily over to a small pile of beautiful dresses draped over her couch.

Tohru had sat up by this time and was smiling at her enthusiastic dressmaker who never seemed to stop talking- not that she minded. She draped her arms over her legs and drew them to her chest as she watched the man primp and preen his dresses. There didn't seem to be that many, so why did he say he had a lo...

Tohru's eyes widened as she took a better look around her room. She stood corrected. It would seem every surface of her room was occupied by piles of dresses, skirts, corsets, hair accessories and jewellery- no doubt all tailored by the diligent man before her.

"Oh Ayame! Oh no, no, no! T-this is too much! Oh, it must have taken you ages to make all this! Ahh!" Tohru leapt from her bed and started floundering around her room before hurrying over to Ayame with guilty eyes.

"Hahaha! Oh Tohru, you never cease to amaze me! Don't worry about it, I very much enjoy what I do, so won't you please let me spoil you?" He said with a bow, before straightening up with a flick of his fabulous hair.

"B-but," the princess stuttered, her resolve faltering.

The dressmaker flourished a manicured finger in front of the girls mouth, "Uh ah~ Noo buts, your highness. Now go put this one on before I go in there and put it on myself," he placed an emerald green chiffon dress in the stuttering girls arms before pushing her behind the room dividers.

"I want you ready in five minutes, dear! No dawdling~" he called to her from the other side of the dividers.

He heard a small sigh, "I-if you insist, Ayame," Tohru answered defeatedly as she struggled to pull her night gown over her head.

The silverette smiled, "That's a good girl."

...

"Oh Tohru, you look absolutely divine m'dear!" Ayame's silky compliment rang out for the fifth time that morning.

Tohru blushed and looked down at the ground in embarrassment. No matter how many dresses she put on and no matter how many compliments she got, she had never been able to get used to flattery. The dress she wore was indeed beautiful it's burgundy hue complementing her pale complexion perfectly. She admired how it shone brilliantly as she moved, reminding her of the simmering scales of the koi in the castle pond.

Ayame stood behind her looking at her through the mirror in front of them with his hand poised on his chin in a thoughtful expression.  
"Yes you are indeed the perfect model for my clothes, much easier to work with than my little brother that's for sure," he chuckled lowly to himself, before spinning around to grab a few hair clips.

Tohru's eyes widened as she watched his reflection retreat before she turned abruptly with a shocked expression, "You never told me you had a younger brother!" She exclaimed.

Ayame's shoulders visibly stiffened and he paused for a moment before facing her again with a wide grin and two dark flower clips. "Oh, didn't I? So sorry, Miss Tohru, it must have completely slipped my mind. Now if you would be so kind as to turn around? I'm going to transform your hair, m'dear," he spoke so quickly, Tohru didn't have time to react other than to his wishes.

"But how could you forget someone as precious as your brother?" Tohru asked confused, as she watched in the mirror as her dressmaker's expression momentarily contorted into one of anguish, whilst he expertly pinned her hair. She instantly pictured her own little brother and couldn't imagine what she would do without him, let alone if she forgot about him.

Ayame hummed, and gave a sad smile, "Oh no, that's not it, I do love my brother very much and I could never forget him, but I probably can't say the same for him I'm afraid," he drifted off to another table and collected a few more pins before returning to Tohru, putting all his emotion into his work, instead of the conversation at hand.

Tohru stiffened at hearing his words, such sad words. "Why would you think that? Don't you live with him? I'm sure he loves you just as much as you love him," she inquired worryingly.

The older man chuckled softly his working hands shaking slightly as he did so, "No, unfortunately my parents were not too thrilled with my dressmaking ambitions, so I had to leave and carve my own path. Sadly that also meant I had to leave my brother. That was 8 years ago now, he was so young the last time I saw him so I doubt he even knew I existed really," he had stopped fiddling with Tohru's hair and was looking into the distance. "To be truthful I'd rather prefer if he doesn't remember me, it would be a lot less painful for everyone, especially him." Ayame's smile was so sad, and his eyes looked so empty, Tohru's heart couldn't help but ache.

She spun around with tears in her eyes and wrapped her arms around the man's middle.  
"Don't say that, don't say that!" She cried as she shook her head and buried her face in his shirt. "There's no one in the world who could forget someone like you, you're an amazing person Ayame," she looked up at him anxiety and determination battling each other in her cerulean orbs, "and I'm sure you are an amazing brother."

Ayame just stood there looking down incredulously at the girl clinging to him in such desperation. Eventually his amber eyes softened and he gave the girl a heartwarming smile as he softly pushed her back by her shoulders. He then leaned down slightly to match her height and gave her a serious and gratifying look.

"Thank you Tohru, you have no idea how much that means to me, you really don't," he whispered before giving her another small hug.

Tohru returned the hug, sniffling and trying not to spoil Ayame's silk shirt in the process. She hated seeing the ever-flamboyant dressmaker so solemn, it just wasn't right. So she hoped beyond hope that she really did make him feel better, and he wasn't just lying to spare her feelings.

After a few moments, Ayame cleared his throat and pulled away from the endearing hug, "Ah! Now what am I doing, creasing your dress like that," he exclaimed as he patted down the imperfections in her sleeves.

His hands slowed and and came to a stop on her shoulders, "I do hope you like the dresses Tohru. I made them especially with you in mind after all," he smiled warmly, amber meeting cerulean.

Tohru smiled as she wiped away the remnants of her tears, "Of course I love them, they're absolutely beautiful Ayame," she gave another experimental twirl causing her maroon petticoat to flair around her.

Ayame hummed, "Not as beautiful as you I'm afraid, m'dear," he commented, knowing full well how she would react.

"Oh, no, no, no. That can't possibly true! No way, absolutely not!" She blushed fiercely, shaking her head in utter-denial. Really, you'd think she'd be used to Ayame's teasing (yet sincere) comments by now, but nope you'd have to think again.

Ayame laughed at her modesty (something he had never quite grasped) and walked over to one of the many piles of clothes. He carefully plucked out a stunning gold petticoat dress with silver ivy crawling from the right shoulder and twirling around it's length.

"Now, lets see if you can outshine this little number, huh?" He announced before ushering the still beet-red girl behind the dividers again.

...

Kyo had been awake for a while now, ever since the sun began to peek sleepily over the mountains. He'd been lying on his new bed for a few hours just idly watching the golden sun light slowly, slowly crawl through his window, towards him.

'Day two, huh?' He mused silently as he looked out the foreign window with his arms resting behind his head. He wondered if anyone was missing him, probably not, Kagura might be sad for a while but she'll get over it. And he guessed Shisho would just feel disappointed in him, for running away like he did. A pang of guilt zapped his chest and the boy winced, before it subsided. Sighing he closed his eyes and rolled to his side, feeling sick of the guilt he was constantly experiencing.

When he opened his eyes again a moment later he was confronted by two large brown hues staring just inches from his bed side. "SHIT!" Kyo jumped back in alarm at the inquisitive-looking intruder, his back slamming into the the window frame.

"Holy bloody hell! Are you trying to give me heart attack?! No better yet, who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in my room!" The orange-haired boy screeched indignantly, ashamed that he let such a small boy scare him so much.

Momiji held his hands to his mouth, barely stifling his laughter, "Y-you're pfft, hahaha you're funny!" He burst out as he nearly started rolling on the floor from laughing so hard at Kyo's reaction.

Kyo growled and flushed an embarrassed hue, "Shut the hell up!" He screamed, still not knowing who this kid was or why he seemed to think it was fine to come traipsing into other people's rooms. The Fudoushin prince pushed himself off the window frame and leapt off the end of his bed swiftly. He then walked around to the blonde boy (whom was still laughing by the way) so he could use their height difference to his advantage.

Momiji stopped laughing enough to look up at the other prince, whom was towering over him with a glare. Unfortunately for Kyo, his red cheeks didn't help the intimidating image he was going for. In fact it only served to restart Momiji's giggle fit all over again.

The orange-haired man resisted the urge to bonk the annoying little kid right on the head, his clenched fists proof of that. Gritting his teeth, Kyo bit back his rage as best he could before asking what should have been answered ages ago.

"Let me ask again. Who. Are. You? And what. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Bloody. Room!?" The older guy ground out through clenched teeth as a vein began to pop from his forehead.

Momiji drew in a much needed breath as he finally gained some sort of composure, "Aww, did Tohru really not mention me yet?" The blonde boy whined with a tilt of his head.

Something in Kyo's brain clicked, "Wait, you're her brother?" He reiterated, as he momentarily forgot his seething rage.

"Eyup! My name's Momiji! And your name is Kyo, am I right? Did I get it right? Huh? Huh?" The little boy began bouncing up and down like a bunny, his excitement seeping off him in waves.

Kyo sighed, he wasn't too great with kids. Kids required patience, and patience was one of the virtues he lacked... greatly lacked. "Yeah, whatever," he replied in exasperation, as he dragged his hand down his face. "Now are ya going to tell me why you're here, or can I just kick you out now?" See, told you- not the world's most patient person.

Momiji's face dropped as he stopped bouncing around, "Aww Kyo, you're no fun," he whinged, before grabbing said fun-less man's arm and proceeding to use it as a swing of some kind.

Kyo bristled at the little hands that latched on to his forearm, "What the hell?" He began to pull away from the child, but only ended up becoming a self-swinging apparatus that made Momiji promptly yell out,  
"Wheeeee!"

Momiji giggled as he was swung around the room, much to Kyo's chagrin. It was getting increasingly harder to resist hitting him on that blonde little head of his. But he kept his cool (well not really cool, more like lukewarm verging boiling point), and stopped trying to get the little leech off him since it was merely making matters worse.

"Hee hee," the blonde giggled, "I take it back, you're super fun Kyo! Again, again!" Seriously did this kid ever stop moving? Or talking for that matter?

"Oi! Will ya stop bouncing around for a second and tell me why you're here?!" Kyo snapped as his arm was nearly pulled out of its socket by the bubbly child.

Much to Kyo's surprise, Momiji did stop moving (hallelujah) but still didn't release his death grip on Kyo (not-so-hallelujah). Looking up at the ropable Prince, Momiji mustered up his award-winning puppy-dog look, "I wanna play. Pleeease Kyo, I've never had a big brother before, come on, say you'll play with me!" He pleaded as he tugged at Kyo's arm again.

"Brother? I'm not your brother! And besides, what about Tohru? She's actually related to you, why don't you go annoy her?" Kyo exclaimed as he glared at the offending appendages still latching onto his arm.

"Aww but Tohru's busy! And I wanna play with yooouuu!" Seriously if the kid wasn't going to stop pulling on his arm like that he was going to have to chop it off (...or bonk him over the head... Yeah that would probably be a much better, less messy, idea). The Fudoushin prince closed his eyes to tap into the little control he had over his actions before speaking firmly.

"Hell. No. Now get the hell off of me, and get the hell out so I can change," is what he said, but what Momiji heard was, "~Sure thing, Momiji! I'll just go get changed and meet you out there~"

The blonde boy squealed in delight as he let go of the older prince's arm before running out of the room, leaving a confused Kyo in his wake. Why the hell was that so easy? The orange-haired boy sighed, whatever at least he was gone, he thought as he went over to his bag to pick out clothes.

...

Nope, he was wrong. The damn runt hadn't gone at all! Kyo's eye twitched as he stood in his bedroom doorway looking down at the buzzing little Mexican jumping bean waiting for him. "Oh for the love of... Give me a break will ya!" The orange-haired teen spat as he rubbed his face with his hand.

"Kyo you're dressed!" Thank you Captain Obvious. "Yay! Now we can go play, right?" Momiji's eyes twinkled and he gave the older boy a sickeningly gleeful grin. Ugh.

Instead of blowing up at him, Kyo tried another tactic. Ignore it and it will go away. Momiji watched as Kyo's face turned to stone and simply walked away without a word. Not taking the hint, the boy simply trotted off after him.

"So where we going, Kyo? I've got some great places to play, if you want me to show you," Momiji announced proudly as he jogged to keep up with the long-legged Kyo (whom was beginning to realise that his ignoring tactic wasn't going to work with the kid... damn it all).

Kyo stopped in his tracks so abruptly that Momiji didn't have time to react, resulting in him bumping his nose into Kyo's back.

"Oof, ouch that hurt. Why'd you sto..." Momiji stopped rubbing his nose long enough to see what Kyo was staring at. They had stopped just outside Tohru's door where it had been left ajar. From where they stood you could just see Tohru twirling around in a stunning gold dress, looking absolutely beautiful herself.

"Ooh, Tohru looks so prett... Mmph!" Momiji was cut off by a tanned hand.

"Shh," Kyo commanded, as he checked to see if the girl and her companion had heard them. Apparently not. He sighed and let go of Momiji.

"Why do I have I be quiet?" Momiji pouted before gasping, "Oh IIII get it, you just wanna look at Tohru? You big pervert! ~Kyo's a pervert, Kyo's a per...mmph," for the second time, Momiji was silenced by the other, now red, prince.

Kyo glared at him and hissed, "Am not, and that's not why I... Oh forget it, just shut up will ya," he whispered angrily.

Momiji crossed his arms and huffed into Kyo's hand, but didn't say anything more. Kyo let him go and listened to what had grabbed his attention in the first place.

"Come on dear, there must someone you've got your eye on, don't be shy I can keep a secret," a male and highly overzealous voice rang out from the room.

"Oh no, no, Ayame! No one like that," Tohru squeakily replied, embarrassment clearly evident in her high pitch.

"Come ooon, I know there's at least someone that interests you, call it a dressmaker's intuition," the so-called-Ayame persisted knowingly.

Tohru was silent for so long, that Kyo wouldn't have been surprised if she had disappeared into thin air. To be totally truthful, he wasn't even sure why he was eavesdropping in the first place. Kyo didn't eavesdrop. He minded his own business, that's what Kyo did. He shook his head and ran a hand through his mandarin hair, 'What the hell am I doing?' he chided himself.

"...Yuki," Unfortunately Kyo hadn't been paying attention, so he missed the extent of the girl's reply. Even more unfortunate, he managed to catch the name he hated most of all come from Tohru's timid response. Without a word, he pushed off against the wall and walked apathetically away from the scene, hands in his pockets as his strode.

"W-wait up Kyo! What'sa matter?" He heard Momiji cry call out behind him as the boy struggled to catch up.

If it was even possible, Kyo sped his speed-walk up even more, intent on leaving the little runt far behind him. He sighed exasperatedly, he just wasn't in the mood for this.

...

"Hmm, sho that'sh how it ish, huh?" Ayame mumbled through his pin-filled clenched teeth, as he re-sew the hem of the gold dress Tohru was still wearing.

"Ah, i-it's not like that," the girl refuted quickly, "I just find him interesting, umm uh, like you know how people idolise **insert famous 1400? King, queen, fighter etc**, it's kind of the like that," she explained awkwardly as she struggled to explain how she felt about the Onwa prince in understandable words.

Ayame removed the last pin from between his teeth, "So you look up to him in a way? I guess I can understand that, he is a very well-together young man," the dressmaker nodded as he finished the last touches to the girl's dress.

"Oh I didn't know you knew him, Ayame?" Tohru said surprised, as she watched Ayame get up off the ground.

The silverette smiled astutely, "You could say that," before heading off to yet another pile of dresses. Tohru cocked her head to the side, but said nothing more. Although the same couldn't be said for her stomach, which decided to voice its emptiness loudly into the momentary silence. Clutching her middle and blushing she flicked her head at the older man hoping he hadn't heard it.

By the way he spun around with a shocked expression, she doubted it.

"Oh dear, that's right you haven't had breakfast yet! My, my you should have said something, dear," he fussed as he dropped the dress he held back on the pile.

"Ah no, it doesn't matter, really," Tohru began shaking her head, not wanting to trouble the man with her ridiculous stomach. Seriously, it picked the most inconvenient times.

But Ayame was already heading for the door, "Come dear, no princess of mine is going to starve on my watch," he waved the girl to follow as he exited the room before she could argue further.

Tohru looked down at the extravagant and highly formal gold dress she was still wearing, "W-wait Ayame, I'm still wearing the dress!" She called out hurriedly but he'd already gone. "A-Ayame!" She cried out again as she hesitantly ran off after him, picking up her skirts as she did. This was so embarrassing, she hoped her father didn't see her in such a dress. She'd never hear the end of it otherwise.

...

The clack of heels ricocheted off the walls as a flushed Tohru ran through the hallway, calling out her dressmaker's name as she did. Where on earth did he go? There was only one path to the kitchen from her bedroom, so how come she hadn't caught up with him yet? Maybe he was already there, he does have much longer legs than her after all.

Her eyes flicked down every corridor as she made her way to the kitchen. Maybe he took a wrong turn? She was getting close to the kitchen and still saw no sign of hi...

"Ayame! You can't just keep running forever!" An angered yell reverberated through the hall that Tohru had just passed, making her jump in alarm. She knew that voice. But she had never heard it in such an angered and loud tone before. Concern etched vividly on her pretty face, she timidly crept back to the hall where the voice had originated from.

As she leant around the corner, she was instantaneously knocked back by a broad silk-laden chest. Stumbling slightly, Tohru gained her balance and looked to man she bumped into.  
"A..." She began to say but was stopped abruptly as her dressmaker grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Ah Tohru, there you are. I was beginning to think I lost you. Let's go get you that breakfast shall we?" The man spoke so hastily that his words strung together in a scramble of letters, giving Tohru a hard time to register what he was saying. Blinking, she leaned her head so she could peek a glance over his shoulder but Ayame promptly spun her around before she could see anything.

"Come, come Tohru, the kitchen's this way dear," the silverette's tone was rushed and solicitous, and his face loosely hid his uneasiness behind a weak smile.

Tohru took the hint and allowed Ayame to escort her back towards the kitchen. She glanced up at the man whose mouth was still contorted in that anxious/upset smile, the sight caused a pang of guilt to course through her so she quickly lowered her gaze again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered while she stared down at the silver ivy twisting around her golden dress.

Without warning, Ayame halted his steps and turned to face the girl, slightly taken aback by her apology. "For what, my dear? As far as I'm aware, you've done nothing wrong," he assured her calmly.

Tohru continued to stare at her skirts, "I-I should have minded my own business, I'm sorry," she continued seemingly unaware of Ayame's words. "B-but I don't understand, why was..."

"Ah look, dear we've made it to the kitchen!" The older man turned around in a flourish, interrupting her. Sure enough, they had indeed already arrived at the kitchen.

Tohru looked crestfallen at the man whom was so obviously dodging her questions. Letting a small sigh escape her lips, she straightened up and followed the silverette into the kitchen.

If Ayame wasn't going to tell her, she was going to have to respect his privacy. Still she couldn't help but worry. She thought back to the raw frustration and anger she heard in that familiar voice. Not once had she ever heard that voice sounding so hurt and animosity. Not once...

'...Yuki'.

* * *

**0_o ... Man that was long... Hope y'all didn't mind that haha. Anyway, how'd you like it? I liked it, I've been planning on adding Ayame in for a while now, so yay he gets his moment in the spotlight!**

**Ayame: *stands on stage with flowers* I'd like to thank all my adoring fans, you're all lovely! But most of all I'd like to thank my beauty *caresses his own face*, I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for these beautiful features and luscious locks *vanityplz***

**DestinyFlame: *kills the fantasy* Woah woah calm down buddy, that's not why you're in this story. But I do agree with you about the hair *drools over lovely silver hair* Do want~**

**Ayame: Holy mother of pearl! Donttouchmybeautifulhairyoucreten! *leaps gracefully away***

**Kyo: Bahaha! I'll give you $50 bucks if you chop it off!**

**DestinyFlame: *pauses pursuit*  
Turn that $50 bucks into a marriage proposal and you've got a done deal!**

**Kyo: Pfft sure whatever *crosses fingers behind back***

**DestinyFlame: *is oblivious* Oh happy days! Wheeee! Come 'ere Aya, Mummy Destiny has someone for you to meet!**

**Ayame: *peaks around corner* W-who? *fears for life***

**DestinyFlame: *pulls scissors from behind back* mwahaha, meet Mrs Scissors~ *lunges***

**Ayame: *girly scream* Noooes, not Mrs Scissors! I hate that b*tch! *flails and runs away***

**I'm sorry Ayame, it had to be done hehe *smiles creepily at Kyo***

**Kyo: Woah, now back the hell up! I had my fingers crossed! You're not gonna find no husband over here! *pokes out tongue***

**DestinyFlame: *cries* I was so close *sniffles*. Here Ayame, you can have your hair back *gives hair to defeated Ayame***

**Ayame: *whimpers* I don't want to be in this story anymore.**

**DestinyFlame: Oh for the love of- First Kyo, then Haru and now Ayame!? Why do the ones I love the most always want to leave meee!?**

**Momiji: Wahh don't you love me?!**

**Shigure: And what about me? Oh you're so cruel *weeps dramatically***

**DestinyFlame: Omg we are not starting this! STAHP, everyone just STAHP!**

**Ahem on another note, I noticed that someone didn't really like how I made Kyo use umm colourful language in chapter 10...**

**Kyo: In other words, they don't like me saying fu**. Hey! Why'd you censor it?! Fu**! Fu**! FU**! You suck.**

**DestinyFlame: Soorry, but I'm only gonna let you say shit and hell from now on *oh the power***

**But yeah I only made him say that because the situation called for it, but I do understand what you mean. Should I be putting language warnings in front of these chappies? I hope no one's getting offended by Kyo's potty mouth o_o"**

**Kyo: *rolls eyes* I do what I want!**

**DestinyFlame: No! Bad, bad Kyo! *smacks with fly swatter***

**Ermm, so yeah tell me if you want me to shut Kyo up and I'll censor the naughty words, lolololol Kyo's so naughty *hearts***

**Anyway, I gotta go get off mah bus, ta ta for now! *screams at bus driver to stahp plz***


	13. Chapter 13- The Day Trip (Part 1)

**Chapter 13****: The Day Trip**

**Hmmm I'm not sure if I should classify this as a filler or not... Meh oh well! Omg I was literally dancing around on cloud 9 when I read all your responses to my voting thing-a-ma-jig! I can safely say that you are all my heroooosss! *blows kisses and worships reviewers* haha too much? Well I don't care, I really mean it! And thanks to my lovely guest for giving me a beautiful idea for this chapter (you know who you are ) ) I've tried really hard to kind of morph all your votes into a delicious, chapter of hilarity and fluff and LOVE! Hahaha I was actually giggling when I wrote some of these parts, I crack myself up sometimes (unfortunately I can't always say the same for other people haha *theydontunderstandmyoddhumor***

**Kyo: Then that makes me apart of that category then. I seriously worry about your mentality sometimes.**

**DestinyFlame: Naww you're too kind Kyo-Kyo, worrying about me like that *blushes***

**Kyo: Like I said. Worrying.**

**Anyway this is probably gonna be another long chapter (yes I haven't written it all yet lol) so strap yourselves in, it's gonna be a bumpy ride (I hope hahah)**.

* * *

Tohru woke up with a sigh, feeling utterly worn out physically and mentally. She had spent the better part of yesterday with Ayame trying on clothes after clothes, and having to act like the scene with Yuki never even happened. It frustrated Tohru that she couldn't do anything to help, and it confused her even more when she tried to picture Yuki getting so angry.

Sighing again she got dressed and took a deep breath to compose herself before going down to the kitchen for breakfast. She was surprised to see her father waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ah, how is my beautiful little girl this morning? I trust you slept well, my dear?" Shigure greeted her with a sunny smile and tight hug before kissing her forehead.

Before she could say anything, Shigure continued enthusiastically, "Hey, tell you what. How about we all go on a day trip together, doesn't that sound good? We haven't gone out for fun in a long time huh?" He proposed as he pulled her out of the hug and gave her a joyful expression.

Surprised by her father's sudden offer Tohru looked confused, "That sounds like a wonderful idea, dad. But who's 'we'?" The last time they had gone out was when Tohru's mother had been alive. That was a little over 6 years ago now, and Shigure had never really shown much interest in going out again after her death.

Shigure smiled knowingly and patted her head, "I know it's not the same without her but I'm sure we can have just as much fun with the others as we did back then."

"Ah and who's 'the others'?" Tohru asked as she smiled at the memory of her mother.

The raven-haired king cocked his eyebrow, "Why, everyone of course," he began counting on his fingers as he went through the list, "Momiji, Hatori, Hatsuharu, Hana, Kyo and I invited Yuki yesterday in our meeting. I haven't invited the others yet but I was hoping you'd help me with that, Tohru," he grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, Yuki's coming?" She confirmed, seeing an opportunity to ask the Onwa prince about what's been on her mind since yesterday.

Shigure looked a bit surprised, "Oh? Yes, yes he said he would be honoured to tag along. Is there something you wanted from him?"

Tohru flicked her head up, "Oh um, not really," she smiled, not wanting to disclose anything just in case she wasn't meant to. "Well I'll go invite Hana and Momiji then shall I?" She began backing up the sandstone staircase eagerly.

"Oh um ah, ok if you insist sweetie. We'll all met in the front courtyard, I have the carriages all ready to go," he informed her and as she began walking up the stairs he added, "Don't forget your breakfast!"

Seeing her nod, he turned with a twirl, "HATORI, HARU, KYO!" He called down the hall before prancing off childishly.

...

Kyo was fuming.

Kyo was flaming.

Kyo was well beyond his boiling point. Waves of irritation and rage wafted off him, making the carriage an uncomfortably warm temperature.  
What the hell was he doing here?

He sat tensely and hunched over with his hands in his pockets burning holes in the carriage floor.

What the hell was that damn Shigure thinking!

His fists clenched tightly as he tried to block out the annoying high pitched noise buzzing in his ear.

"Weee! This is so exciting! Day trip, day trip! We're going on a day trip!" Momiji's bubbly voice sang out, as he jumped up and down in the small carriage. Yes that annoying high pitched noise- which had not shut up since they left; half an hour ago.

But even more infuriating than the 14 year old runt, yes even more incomprehensibly irritating was sitting right in front of him. Just sitting there, being everything that Kyo hated the most in the world. The bloody rat bastard himself, in all his rage-inducing glory.

Kyo growled lowly, forcing himself not to look at the man, lest he really lose his control and attack him right there and then.

Of course, Momiji wasn't helping the situation any further. "Ne! Kyo, Yuki, Haru! Isn't this exciting?" Said blonde boy exclaimed as he jumped up on his seat next to Kyo, nearly bumping his head on the low carriage ceiling.  
Yeah there was the stable boy here too, but he hadn't done anything to piss him off. Yet.

Kyo stewed in his own juices as his seat was rocked violently by the kid's incessant jumping. Then he snapped.

"WILL YOU BLOODY SIT THE SHIT DOWN! AND SHUT THE HELL U- GODDAMMIT!" Kyo in his blinding rage stood up abruptly and unfortunately made painful contact with the roof of the carriage. Flopping back down he cradled his throbbing head in his hands, scowling and groaning.

Yuki and Haru watched the whole thing silently, until Haru couldn't hold it in any longer. Kyo whipped his head up and glared daggers at the hysterical stable boy (Now you've done it Haru).

Momiji stopped jumping for a bit to lean down at Kyo, "Hey Kyo, are you alr- OWIE!" Kyo finally gave in to his fists and bonked the kid right on his stupid little blonde head.

"Wahh! Haru! Kyo's picking on me!" Crocodile tears fell from Momiji's brown eyes as he plopped down on the carriage floor.

"JUST SHUT UP WILL YA! It's bad enough I have to share a carriage with you lot, the least you could do is keep it bloody down!" Kyo spat, not in the least bit guilty for hitting the boy- he had it coming after all.

Yuki opened his mouth as if he meant to comment but was cut off by Kyo.

"And I don't even want to hear your voice, you damn rat! So save it!" Kyo was glaring at his clenched fists, but his voice seemed to be underlying something else other than the usual blinding rage. That in itself kept Yuki from saying anything, and kept his thoughts to himself.

"Man, you've got some serious issues. I sure wouldn't wanna get on your bad side," Haru breathed out, amazed at how short-tempered their guest was.

Kyo shot a poisonous look through his bangs at the monochrome-haired man and gritted his teeth, "Too fricken late."

...

In the calmer carriage in front, an excited Shigure animatedly gestured to various areas on his wrinkled map, energetically discussing each one with Hatori who sat across from him.

Tohru sat next to him looking out the window, her expression unusually distant, which caught Hana's attention. The psychic tapped the princess' foot with her own from her position in front of her, causing Tohru to look up at her questioningly.

Hana leant forward gesturing for Tohru to do the same, "You're awfully quiet this morning Tohru," she whispered as Shigure continued to chat loudly. "Is everything alright?" Her usually dulled expression forming into one of concern.

Tohru smiled, "No, I'm alright. I've just had a few things on my mind lately." She dismissed politely, feeling guilty for worrying her friend.

Hana stared at the princess with an unreadable expression before sighing and leaning back, "I'm always here, if you need to talk. So don't hesitate, okay?"

Tohru nodded and gave a more convincing smile, "Thank you Hana, I really appreciate it."

"Tohru? Where do you want to visit, sweetie?" Shigure had stopped bickering with Hatori about the map, and was now offering it to the girl, oblivious to their little conversation.

"Oh, um well I'll be happy to go anywhere really. You pick, dad," she smiled again, and Shigure sighed.

"I knew you would say that, come on there must be somewhere you want to go, darling," he persisted, knowing that she would cave eventually.

Tohru blinked at her father, then looked down at the map. "Umm, well I suppose I would like to visit the lake," she pointed hesitantly at the large blue patch on the parchment.

"The lake it is then!" He decided, then cupped his hands around his mouth, "Driver! Onward to the lake if you'll pleeease!" He called out, making Tohru wince at the close proximity of his loud voice.

Hatori rubbed his temples as he closed his eyes and sighed. He was completely exasperated by Shigure's lack of organisation, but felt he could avoid a headache if he just let it go. Hana looked up at the man beside him, blankly. She then proceeded to pull out her zodiac book and bury her nose in it.

Whilst the princess had already drifted away to her many thoughts, leaving Shigure to basically talk to himself the rest of the ride. Yesterday's incident was still running rings through her mind and she hadn't really gotten much sleep because of it. It just didn't make sense. What could Ayame have possibly done to elicit such a foreign reaction from Yuki?

A dull pain drilled its way into her head the more she tried to make sense of it until she just gave up. If Ayame didn't want to tell her anything, maybe Yuki would. It was shameless of her to go behind Ayame's back like this, but she really wanted to help, and to help she needed to know the details.

So Yuki it was... Wait... she'd never even held a proper conversation with him, wouldn't it be rude of her to just suddenly bring up his private matters? Tohru sighed softly and leaned against the carriage window. What was she going to do?

Hana lifted her gaze from her book at her distracted and slightly deflated-looking friend. 'Oh Tohru, you're taking on other people's problems again aren't you?' She shook her head and returned her lilac gaze to her book. 'Just don't burn yourself out.'

...

After 2 hours of Shigure's ramblings in the first carriage and 2 hours of hell in the second they arrived at the outside of the forest that skirted the lake.

Shigure, Tohru, Hana and Hatori hopped out of their carriage just in time to see the other carriage come to a stop behind them.

Literally milliseconds later, Kyo came crashing through the door emitting an astonishingly outraged aura. His hair was standing on end making his scowling angry face look all the more perturbed.

"FOR CHRIST SAKE! WHY THE HELL DID THAT TAKE SO BLOODY LONG!?" He screamed indignantly as he began kicking innocent trees and shrubs as an outlet for his anger.  
"SHIGURE! If you think I'm getting in another carriage with that rat bastard, your whiny son, and that bloody stable idiot, you've got another thing fricken coming!" He spat venomously in the direction of Shigure whom was hiding behind Hatori.

Momiji came bouncing out of the carriage next and instantly attached himself to Tohru, "Hey Tohru! Didjya have a good trip? I had a good trip, except Kyo kept yelling at me and hitting me," he reviewed to his sister as he rubbed his head.

Kyo growled, "ONLY 'CAUSE YOU WOULDN'T SHUT UP!" He yelled at the kid as he took a punch at a birch tree.

"Eep there he goes again, save me Tohru!" Momiji giggled as he hid behind her back mimicking his father whom was still using Hatori as a human shield. By this time Haru and Yuki had made their way out the carriage and joined the group as they watched Kyo took out the wildlife.

Shigure laughed nervously as he came out from behind his meat shield (poor Hari) "So you guys had fun did you?" He said jokingly to the newcomers.

"Oh yeah, bundles of fun," Haru replied dryly as he automatically walked over to the horses and began stroking their manes.

Yuki said nothing, and instead settled for watching Kyo kick the crap out of a rotting tree, resulting in his foot getting stuck in the bark. A flurry of curses flew from the Fudoushin prince's mouth as he yanked at his trapped leg, his face flushing in embarrassment.

Shigure shook his head and cupped his hands over his mouth, "See now that's what you get when you hurt Mother Nature, Kyo! Do be more careful!" He yelled, but his grin betrayed him.

"ARGH!" Kyo roared in response as he fell onto his butt, foot still lodged in the tree. Tohru eeped and rushed over to the boy's aid, leaving Momiji to hug air.

"Kyo? Are you alright?" She asked as her hand ghosted his trapped leg unsure of what she could do without making things worse.

"No I'm just peachy-keen," he sneered sarcastically, "My leg is stuck in a bloody tree! What do you think!?" He spat, his embarrassment and anger turning his demeanour sour.

Tohru flinched, "Sorry."

Kyo stopped his escape attempts to look at the girl. Dammit, what did I say now? He took a deep breath and let his back meet the ground with a thump. "You got nothing to be bloody sorry for, so just stop saying that will ya?" He said exasperatedly, not knowing what else to say.

"Sor... Uhh I mean okay, umm do you want me to help pull you out?" She gestured to his entrapped leg.

Kyo scoffed, "If you wouldn't mind," he turned his head to her and caught sight of the others lingering a ways away... Some of them laughing, some of them just standing there. The prince growled, "Oi! I could use a little more help over here!"

Shigure jumped at the angry tone and tried to compose himself, "S-sorry Kyo, haha, y-you sure you want to get out? I mean heehee, bark really suits you, brings out your eyes hahaha!" The king answered oh-so-helpfully.

Kyo cursed again and repeated over and over in his head neverhitaKingneverhitaKingneverhitaKing.

Tohru was observing his leg quietly to figure out the best way to remove it from its barky prison. "Hey Kyo, could you please stand up for me?" She asked contemplatively.

Kyo returned his attention to the princess, and awkwardly got up on his one grounded leg. The brunette girl then wrapped her arms around his torso eliciting a jolt from the prince.

"Wha-what are you doing?" He stuttered, flushing a soft red.

"Helping you, silly," Tohru smiled before she began tugging on the boy with all her might.

"W-wait, I'm gonna fal..." Kyo began protesting when the hold on his leg began to loosen.

"Wah!" They both called out as the orange-haired boy's leg was freed and gravity pulled them both to the earth. Thankfully Kyo didn't land on Tohru like he thought he would, but it was definitely a close shave. It was then that Shigure decided to rush over, not for Kyo's aid of course, but for his precious daughter's.

"Tohru! Are you hurt, Tohru? You didn't scratch yourself did you?" The dark-haired king kneeled down and fussed over his daughter, checking for any sign of injury.

"Dad, I'm okay really, it was just a little fall," Tohru reassured her father, before crawling over to Kyo.

"Are you ok? Did you sprain your ankle, Kyo?" She asked worriedly as she did the same thing Shigure did to her- looking over him for injuries.

Kyo stared at her for a moment and then caught Yuki watching him.

**_'Yuki' _**

The Fudoushin prince scowled at the memory of yesterday and quickly got to his feet, his sour mood now doubly so.

"I'm fine," he muttered briskly, brushing Tohru's arm away as he stood.

Tohru flinched at his harrowed tone, and looked worriedly at him when he made an odd expression- was that betrayal she saw in his eyes, or had the fall taken a toll on her after all.

She began standing up when an arm softly took hold of her own, pulling her up gently as it did.

"Yuki?" Tohru blinked at the silverette who had instantaneously appeared at her side, then charismatically blushed at the contact.

Kyo inwardly bristled at the sight, and shot Yuki two blinding daggers of hate his way. Yuki was still holding onto Tohru's arm and had his other hand holding the small of her back. He gauged the look Kyo was giving him, silently storing this information away, before leading Tohru back to the group.

Kyo grimaced with malice as Yuki brushed his shoulder as they passed him, a glint of a challenge in his amethyst eyes as he locked them with Kyo's.

And that's all it took really. To set Kyo off.

"THAT'S IT PRETTY BOY! YOU AND ME, RIGHT NOW!" Kyo challenged angrily, avoiding Tohru's shocked gaze (whom was still being held by Yuki) and focussing solely on how good it would feel to land a punch on the smug rat in front of him.

"My Kyo, we're not jealous are we?" Yuki taunted, catching Tohru off guard. That wasn't like Yuki at all, to taunt so openly (or so she assumed to be unlike him).

Kyo stepped back in alarm his face flushing, before he restored his ground and scowled viciously at him, "Who the hell would be jealous!?" he screeched in denial, specifically avoiding looking at Tohru. "Ughh, stop bloody stalling! Or are you afraid you'll lose?" Kyo recovered sloppily with a childish counter-taunt, as he squared his shoulders and flexed his muscles in anticipation.

Yuki softly guided Tohru over to her father, whom was looking at the scene in distraut. Tohru didn't keep her eyes off Kyo who was beginning to resemble a red-hot furnace about to blow.  
"Yuki, wha..."

"Please excuse me, Miss Kenshin," he gave her a small bow, then turned back to face Kyo again who had not cooled down in the slightest (if anything he grew hotter).

"Don't hold back you bastard!" Kyo yelled for good measure as Yuki took his own fighting stance.

Tohru's anxiety began its rapid increase as she began to have the horrible feeling of deja vu. What was Kyo doing? And why was Yuki letting him do it? She was so confused, but her hastily speeding heartbeat stopped her from thinking further. All she knew was that if no one stopped them now, someone would get really injured. Shigure noticed his daughter's nervous fidgeting and silently hoped she wasn't going to do what he thought she was going to do.

"Why don't you try landing a hit this time," Yuki suggested dryly, adding fuel to Kyo's fire.

"ASSHOLE!" Kyo battle cried before flinging a balled fist towards the silverette.

Tohru's legs went into autopilot as she stumbled away from her father to stand in between the two princes, ignoring Shigure calling her name fruitlessly.

Kyo's burgundy hues enlarged as his fist travelled toward her instead of his original target. Tohru's eyes were shut tight as she braced for the impact, when there was none she peeked them open to be met with Kyo's fist quivering just inches from her nose.

Kyo looked at her in shock, and felt a wave if relief wash over him when he realised he managed to stop in time. But at the same moment he was flabbergasted at what she was doing. Did she really just... protect him?

Tohru watched the orange-haired boy as he dropped his arm and let it swing to his side, his eyes never leaving hers. She felt something pang in her heart when she saw what looked like hurt swirling in his burgundy hues.

"Kyo, I..." She began lifting her arm to touch him on the shoulder. He roughly pulled away from her reach and took a few steps back, dropping his gaze to the ground beside him.

Yuki observed the scene silently behind Tohru, watching as Kyo's anger drained from his face, leaving a pale empty shell in its wake. He then turned his amethyst eyes on the girl's back, curious as to how she could elicit such a strong flux in Kyo's demeanour.

"Y-you can't fight, Kyo. I won't let you, okay?" The princess continued with shaky determination evident in her soft voice.

Kyo simply stood there, staring blankly at the ground his anger now fizzled into nothing. Tohru's heart clenched again at the sight, and she had to look away lest she start crying.

Yuki stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders causing her to jump and look up at him.

"Come, Miss Kenshin, the others are waiting for us," Yuki gestured to the group who was deadly silent as they watched the three.

"Y-yeah... Okay..." She reluctantly let Yuki lead her away from the scene, while Yuki took silent note of the weak daggers Kyo glared at him as they turned.

Shigure rushed over to the pair that had just reached the rest of the group.

"Tohru, are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" The king asked stupidly, as his eyes scanned the girl for phantom marks.

"Shigure, you watched the whole thing. He never touched her," Hatori's calm voice entered from his side.

"I-I know, I just worry is all," he defended, still watching his daughter intently.

Tohru kept her gaze lowered, everything becoming muffled as she unconsciously blocked it all out. Why did she feel so... Empty? She didn't understand it at all, which only made her all the more depressed. She glanced up at Kyo in her haze, he was standing in the exact same spot, clenching and unclenching his fists at his side.

She looked back down, 'He's really angry. He probably hates me now,' she thought melancholically, fighting the random urge to curl up into a ball.

"Shigure, we should start moving if we want to reach the lake in time," Hatori suggested stoically.

Shigure gazed at his daughter concernedly, "Tohru, are you still up for the lake, sweetie?" He asked tentatively, as if one word out of place would break her into a million pieces.

Tohru looked up her raven-haired father a forlorn expression in her eyes, but she tried to cover it with a reassuring smile, "Of course, I wouldn't want to ruin anyone else's day."

Shigure stared at Tohru for a moment, wishing he could cheer her up somehow. He looked over at Kyo's defeated figure seemingly fighting an inner turmoil. They both seemed to be feeling their own types of sadness, something Shigure felt guilty for. He knew this was a bad idea, right from the beginning. And now he was wishing he had really chosen the poor house after all, if this was what it did to Tohru and even Kyo.

Shaking his head, Shigure decided to do what he did best.

"OK! Let's head off you lot! TO THE LAKE!" He announced with a dramatic point into the distance, his measly attempt at brightening the mood. Needless to say it didn't accomplish much, except the shuffle of feet as everyone followed their already moving king. Hatori and Momiji flanked his sides, while Hana kept a close eye on her the princess from in front of her. Shigure noted that Yuki stood beside the still saddened Tohru, while Kyo straggled some distance behind, his hands in his pockets facing the ground.

The Kenshin king sighed silently, what was he going to do?

...

Kyo glared maliciously at a silver-headed back, cursing him to a thousand deaths as the group trekked through the forest. And no, it wasn't because he was annoyingly close to Tohru, or kept occasionally whispering into her ear. No, he just wanted the pleasure of killing the guy for the sake of killing the guy. That was it. Full stop. No 'jealousy' about it!

Speaking of Tohru, what the hell was she trying to do back there? Was she really trying to protect that bastard? Kyo gritted his teeth, and subconsciously clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. Why would she do that?! The bastard doesn't deserve her protection, hell the only thing he deserves is a punch in that girly face of his!

Nevertheless, there she was, prepared to take that very punch for him. Kyo couldn't fathom how outraged he felt. At first he felt betrayed, for a reason he still doesn't get. Now, he's beyond ready to pummel that rat right into the ground. But he won't. For some reason he couldn't stand seeing the girl stand in front of the bastard like that, so he sure as hell didn't want a repeat of it.

Steaming in his own pent up rage, the hot-headed prince flexed his hands as he continued to stare burning ice glares at the other prince ahead of him.

"Damn rat," the orange-haired prince hissed through clenched teeth from the back of the group. No one heard him though, thanks to Shigure and Momiji's ridiculously tone-deaf folk singing that Kyo had promptly blocked out beforehand.

Behind the duet and off to the side was Hatsuharu swinging around a stick looking pretty bored and slightly irate. Hatori strode silently next to sing-song Shigure, looking as dead-panned as ever, while Hana walked with a similar expression but a few paces in front of Tohru and Yuki. It was as if she was giving them privacy or something... Kyo would have preferred her not to do that, but then again when did Kyo ever get his way?

Being distracted by all the glaring and cursing he was doing, he must have missed the small ditch in the leaf litter because sure enough his foot slammed heavily into it. This caused an overwhelming shock of pain to shoot up his already slightly injured leg (welp it's not slightly injured anymore).

Intaking air through his clenched teeth, he paused till the pain eased slightly. Yeah he had lied, it was hurting, hurting like hell. But he was damned if he was going to show his weakness in front of Yuki.

The orange headed boy looked up with a still pained expression, to find that the group was quite a ways away, being swallowed up by the forest. Great, just perfect.

Kyo limped forward, moving way too slow for his liking, before he gave up and plonked down on a fallen tree. Throbbing pain was now constantly shooting up his leg, and he hissed as he prodded at it experimentally.

The group was nowhere in sight by now, and even Shigure and Momiji's singing had melted away leaving cicada chirps to replace it.

"Pfft, whatever I didn't wanna go to the damn lake anyway," Kyo huffed as he swung his good leg over the tree, and laid back on its length. Time to catch up on some sleep.

...

Tohru was walking silently with Yuki to her left while Hana and Hatori talked in front of them. Momiji was trying to teach their father a cute little song he had made up. Haru was lazily swinging a stick in the air a metre or two to her right, while Kyo was bring up the rear.

Tohru kept her head down, her face the picture of misery. She didn't know what to do. No one had hated her before, and she was almost positive Kyo did now. She flinched at the memory of his face when she had stopped the fight. Why did he look at her like that? It hurt so much she could barely stand it.

She shook her head. No, if it means he doesn't get hurt like last time, then it doesn't matter if he hates her for it...

…Now she was just plain lying to herself. Why did this happen? She let slip a small whimper.

Yuki looked down at the forlorn girl, whom kept making pitiful sounds from her bowed head. Why was she so upset? Could it be that Kyo really affected her that much? For some reason that left a bad taste in his mouth.

In an attempt at calming the sullen girl, the silverette draped a clothed arm over her slightly shaking shoulders.

The princess jumped at the sudden contact, looking up for the first time since entering the forest at the man. She had completely forgotten Yuki was there, she always thought that would be impossible to do... She gave the prince a pitiful look that elicited a soft reassuring smile from him.

"If I'm not mistaken, it would seem that you've had a lot on your mind lately. Is there anything that I could help you with, princess?" Yuki whispered into her ear, eliciting a small shiver from the brunette.

Torhu blushed slightly, the warmth from his breath lingering on her ear even after he pulled away. Her mind whirred, trying to remember what she wanted to ask him. But whenever she tried, Kyo's pained face flashed back in to her mind's eye, giving her heart another ruthless wrench. She sighed painfully, looking back down at the leaf litter crunching beneath her feet.

"No, I don't think there is. But thank you anyway, Yuki. I really appreciate it," her voice was dull and lifeless, so unlike her usual upbeat sound.

Yuki watched her carefully, before sighing and letting his arm fall from her shoulders and back to his side. She looked up again at the sudden absence of his warmth.

"If it's Kyo you're worrying about, don't. He's not someone who openly accepts others, especially those who take pity on him," Yuki said softly, his voice mimicking a slab of ice.

Tohru gave him another hurt look as she shook her head, "I-it's not pity," she muttered softly, her voice quivering.

Yuki looked at her inquisitively, "Oh? Then what is it then, I wonder?"

The brunette girl furrowed her brows when she looked up yet again, "I don't unde..." She had glanced back to look at Kyo and stopped when she saw nothing but the empty forest behind her. Her eyes widened and she stopped walking altogether.

Yuki stopped too, giving her a confused look before he followed her gaze. Hmm, figures.

"Kyo?" The girl said worriedly, her brown trusses flicking side to side as she looked around. "W-where did he go?" She asked Yuki whom was looking into the forest distantly.

Finally he hmph'd and turned back around with a shake of his head, "Leave him, if he's stupid enough to get lost, it's his own problem," he muttered with surprising rudeness before walking again.

Tohru was speechless. She'd never heard Yuki sound so, so... Irritated. Then again she'd never heard him raise his voice before yesterday, so maybe there was more to him than first perceived (sure, NOW she remembers what she wanted to ask the guy *facepalm*)

She stood there watching Yuki's retreating back, then looked back to where Kyo had disappeared, feeling torn.

After a few moments the princess took a deep breath, and took off running.

Yuki stopped at the sound of crunching footsteps gradually fading away. Turning around he caught Torhu's yellow sun dress disappear into the overgrowth.

He should have expected that.

Shaking his head he sighed, giving the oblivious group in front of him one last glance before letting the same overgrowth that swallowed the girl, take him too.

...

"MOMIJI YESSS IT'S TRUUUE! Hahaha!" Shigure and Momiji screeched out the final verse of the home-made song for the fifth time, laughing their heads off as they did.

Hatori and Hana silently exchanged looks, both having a hard time deciphering which was the child and which was the supposed adult. They came to the conclusion that both were children.

Haru had long since deemed people to be odd and unpredictable, so the scene didn't faze him in the least and he continued his ministrations with his new-found stick.

Shigure patted Momiji on the head, "It seems we have a songwriter in the family." If Kyo was there he would have scoffed.  
"Come on everyone! Join in!" Shigure yelled out behind him, but when he began singing again he heard a lack of voices accompanying him.

"Tohru, aren't you gonna join your brother and your dadd... Tohru!?" As he was spinning around, Shigure got a rude shock when only three pairs of eyes stared back at him- and none of them blue... Or burgundy... Or lilac (other than Hana's of course *shot*) for that matter.

Hatori, Hana and Haru blinked at their king, before looking behind them at the empty forest.

"Tohru? Tohru! Where are you, sweetheart!?" Shigure cried into the sun-soaked vegetation, rushing past the three stoic-looking servants.

"Shigure." Hatori said calmly as the anxious king passed him.

Shigure stopped and turned to face him with anguish on his face, "They were just here, where did they go?! I swear if those boys do something to my Toh..."

"Shigure. Yuki and Kyo would never do something to jeopardise Tohru's safety, and you know it. So why don't you calm down and think logically for a moment," Hatori patient voice sounded as though he was speaking to a child, but of course it seemed to calm Shigure anyway.

The king slumped his shoulders in defeat, "You're right. I wouldn't have picked the... Umm never mind! Anyway we need to find Tohru but if we split up and go traipsing around the forest it will only result in all of us getting lost," the man seemed to have totally changed character from bumbling idiot, to an actual leader. Shigure looked at the direction they had been heading, "I've been to this lake before, so I'm pretty sure I know the rest of the way," he placed a hand to his chin in thought before slowly glancing at Haru whom was lazily doodling in the dirt with his stick. "Thereby I decree that Haru should backtrack to look for them, while the rest of us head off to the lake. Here I'll give you the map," the king shoved his crumpled map into the stunned Hatsuharu's free hand. "That way you can get back to us once you've found them," Shigure smiled sunnily at the stable boy.

Poor Haru looked at Shigure, then at the map that had somehow magicked into his hand, then back at the still smiling Shigure.

"Wha-" Haru stammered.

"Well good luuuuck! And don't even think about coming back without Tohruuuu~" Shigure called distantly as he speedily darted away, leaving the rest of the group to give Haru sympathetic looks as they followed their king.

Haru stood there gaping like a fish, a map in one hand, a stick in the other looking completely stunned.

It finally clicked in his head what had just spontaneously occurred and it took all his willpower not to crush the flimsy map into dust.

'WHY!? WHY ME!' He silently screamed up into the forest canopy above him, suddenly feeling the horrible urge to punch something small and fluffy.

* * *

**Holy nugget in a biscuit! This was getting wayyy too long to be just one chapter so I split them into 2 parts hopefully that's okkaayyy! Also, there's no way this is a filler, haha there's just way too much plot in here to be a random filler tangent ;P**

**Also I thought I had made you lot wait long enough. Uni is being a you-know-what *coughbichcough* it's ok caz I didn't spell it properly, no flames haha XD**

**Also you have no idea how hard it is to keep track of more than three characters at a time! Heh that's partly why I decide to spread them out a bit toward the end :3 I sah smart X3**

**Oh and I was giggling like a maniac when I wrote Kyo and co's carriage ride. Like seriously I feel like an evil genius, Kyo + all the people he can't stand + a small enclosed space = hilarity (well for me anyway hehe)**

**Kyo: ...This has got to be classed as some form of torture. Can someone please call the police or something!?**

**DestinyFlame: Or RSPCA... *trololol***

**Kyo: Yeah, yeah go ahead make animal jokes, I don't give a damn! You have officially reached the ultimate low for torturing me. I see no way of this story gettin any worse for me!**

**DestinyFlame: :) Don't tempt me, baby. Hahaha I kid, I kid! I'll be nicer to you in part 2 I promise... I think..**

**Kyo: You better bloody keep that promise, or so help me I'll break the fourth wall and do some serious damage!**

**DestinyFlame: HA! Honey, I demolished that wall 12 chapters ago :D**

**Haru: Um can I get in on that promise too? I'm getting sick of being Shigure's bi*ch. I miss mah horses.**

**DestinyFlame: Naww ok, I'll give you a nice chappie soon ok :3 Little sexy thang xo.**

**Kyo: Wait! Why did he get what he wanted so freaking easily, when it took me 12 and a half chapters to convince you to be a tad less brutal to me!? Screw dis shit, I'm out! *hops on magical flying unicorn* peace off!**

**DestinyFlame: *watches him fly away* He'll be back. He'll always come back. *gets rifle***

**Hahahaha I kid I kid! Flying unicorn meat doesn't taste that great anyway *crazyface***

**Man I gotta stop eating these things *throws Nerds across the room* *looks at Nerds* *lunges for them again* I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! *strokes***

**ALSO how do you all like how I incorporated most of your suggestions in here ;) I'm pretty awesome aren't I? So you're gonna forgive me for being so late to update right? Right :O? K sweeeett -w- If you don't see your suggestion hiding in this chapter, never fear! I plan to cover absolutely everything in the chapters to come, so stay tuned!**

**DJ Destiny out! ;D**

**Aaaand onward to part 2! (When I finish it lol).**


	14. Chapter 13- The Day Trip (Part 2)

**Ok, ok I'm not gonna bother ya'll with my jibber jabber here, so ya'll can go ahead and read the next part of chapter 13! (wait I'm jibber jabbering right now…. GODDANGIT!)**

* * *

**Chapter 13- Day Trip (PART 2):**

Tohru stumbled and tripped through the dense foliage, sounding a lot like a herd of elephants. Her dress caught and snagged many times on outstretched twigs and branches tuning the hem into a tattered mess. Her hair didn't look much better with twigs, leaves and knots now adorning it. But she barely noticed as she searched tirelessly for the missing orange-haired prince.

Where could he have possibly gone? She was sure she had followed the path they had come from properly. Gasping at the effort of running over and under branches and twisting vines, Tohru's mind foolishly began imagining the worst. Her vision began to blur and she slowed down enough to wipe her eyes.

"Kyo..." She whimpered, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please be okay...please," she buried her face in her hands as the menacing skeletal hands of trees reached out to smother her small form.

*THUMP*

The girl gasped at the sound of something hitting the ground hard. Jerking her face out of her hands she looked around warily, not knowing what to expect in a forest filled with creatures of all shapes and sizes. She cautiously moved forward, ears alert for any other sound that might hint at danger.

Leaning her hands on a large birch tree, she nervously poked her head around it to find the source of the sound. She was met by a small clearing in the scenery, a shaft of bright light trickling through the thinning canopy above. Wiping her eyes again, to gain a more accurate view, she gasped.

Stumbling into the clearing she ran with all her might to the figure lying crumpled on the ground next to a fallen tree. The princess skidded on her knees as she got to the boy, new tears beginning to form as her fears began to resurface.

"K-Kyo!?" She cried as she gripped his shoulders and stared into his unresponsive face. "Kyo! Wake up, please! No, please... You can't..." She buried her face in his shirt, gripping it tightly as pools of tears streamed down her face.

"Ngh."

Tohru froze. Please don't let that be her imagination. She opened her eyes, and looked up at the blurry face of the boy whom was looking at her half asleep.

Tohru screamed before flinging her arms around the still zoned out prince, laughing into his hair.

"W-what!" Kyo's eyes widened when he felt the sudden weight on his chest, his face now a bright crimson.

"You're alive! Kyo, you're alive!" Tohru laughed with tears falling from her eyes. Kyo looked at the back of her head, feeling utterly confused. What is she doing here? And what is she talking about? A-and why is she hugging me? His arms itched to hug her back, but he didn't let them.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm alive," Kyo muttered, as he let her cry on his shoulder. "A-and hey, why are you crying!" He never knew what to do with himself when he saw girls cry- usually he just ran away. But seeing as Tohru still had a vice-grip on him, he assumed that wasn't much of an option.

"Y-you, I thought you were... No, it doesn't matter, the fact is that you're ok, you're ok," she whispered reassuringly to herself, her tears leaving white streaks down her messy face.

"Yeah I'm ok, I must have fallen off the log when I was sleeping, is all," he scratched his head in embarrassment, his neck tingling from where her warm breath hit it.

"What are you doing here, Kyo? You should stay with the group, I was so worried..." The princess' muffled voice said, her grip on Kyo never slackening.

The orange-haired prince flinched. She was worried... about me? Kyo began lifting his hand to her back, but stopped and lowered it again. "What are you talking about; you've got your chummy rat, why would you need to care about anything else?" Kyo muttered lowly, his head facing away from hers.

Tohru stiffened and slowly pushed herself from the embrace, looking confused and hurt. "W-what do you mean? Of course I care about you Kyo, why would Yuki change that?"

Kyo for the first time got a good look at her appearance. She was a mess. Her face was a streaked brown, and hair had twigs and leaves where her yellow ribbons should have been; her dress was almost ripped to shreds.

"What in thehell happened to you?! Did you let horses drag you through the forest or something?!" Kyo looked her up and down incredulously, blushing at the exposed skin that she was now showing.

Tohru's hurt expression turned to one of confusion, until she looked down at herself. Eyes widening and blush forming, she gaped at her immodest attire, before she felt a warm jacket drape her shoulders.

Looking up she saw Kyo looking away, now only in his undershirt, blushing furiously. "You really should be more careful you know," he warned her, still not looking at her.

Pulling the jacket closer to her, she nodded, breathing in the warm scent. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Kyo flicked his burgundy hues towards her when she had covered up, "What are you apologising for no..."

Tohru was sitting with her hands in her lap, her head bowed regretfully. "I'm sorry... About before... I didn't know it would upset you so much, I should have known my place."

Was she talking about the fight? Kyo opened his mouth to speak, stopped when Tohru suddenly looked up at him, guilt and determination both dancing in her sapphire eyes.

"But I couldn't help it. I hated seeing you get hurt the last time, so I didn't want it to happen again..." She continued, watching Kyo's face for his reaction.

The prince didn't know how to take that. He should be mad to know that she would doubt his abilities, but at the same time the fact that she actually... well CARED about what happened to him... He didn't know how to react.

Close by on the outskirts of the clearing, stood a silver-headed prince shrouded in the forest, silently watching the pair with mixed interest. Yuki hadn't been there long, but he wanted to wait and see how this panned out before he made his presence known to the two. Therefore he leaned on a tree, arms crossed and eyes closed as he let their voices drift over to him on the wind.

Kyo looked at Tohru for a long moment, trying to figure her out for the millionth time. She was a riddle. He had never met anyone with as much heart as this girl in front of him.

Tohru began fidgeting under his scrutiny, and was the first to break their eye contact as well as the silence that had befallen them. "Kyo, I really am sorry, but even if you hate me for it, I'll keep worrying. It's what I do, I guess," but it wasn't. She never had worried so much over one person to the point of tears before. She creased her eyebrows, as she tried figuring out why she worried so excessively over this boy, this boy that probably hated her now. Her heart clenched at that.

"..." Kyo muttered, too soft for the princess to hear.

Flicking her head up, she cocked her head, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I could never hate you..." Kyo said a bit louder, causing his cheeks to redden further, as he looked to the side.

Tohru's eyes widened, did he just say that? So... he doesn't hate me? If she had any tears left, she probably would be crying in joy at this point. Instead she smiled so dazzlingly, that it captured Kyo's attention yet again.

Why did that make her so happy? Weird girl. Nevertheless her contagious smile soon had him chuckling and smiling along with her. Oh well, that's Tohru he supposed.

The crunching sound of approaching footsteps diverted their attention to the forest where Tohru had entered the clearing. Yuki strolled out of the shadows, hands formally at his sides as he strode towards them.

"So this is where you two have been," the silverette stated nonchalantly as he came to a stop in front of a shocked Tohru and scowling Kyo (as usual).

"Yuki? W-what are you doing here? I thought you were with the others," Tohru stammered, as she got up from the ground (much to, the still-grounded, Kyo's chagrin).

"I assumed you would need help if this idiot suddenly decided to play hide and seek," Yuki shrugged when he hitched a thumb in Kyo's direction.

Kyo growled as he staggeringly got up on his feet, trying to not show how blatantly obvious it was that he was favouring one leg more than the other. Unfortunately he mustn't have been as convincing as he would have hoped, because sure enough Tohru began giving him worried looks. 'Was he injured after all?' the girl thought. She glanced at his the pant leg that had been entrapped in the tree earlier that morning.

Kyo tried his best at ignoring her inquiring looks, choosing to glare his trade-mark glower at the prince in front of him. "Who the hell's playing hide and seek, bastard?" He ground out.

"Oh? Then pray tell what you were doing," the silverette persisted, already figuring out his injury but wanting to hear the stubborn man announce it himself.

Kyo growled again, sounding a bit too much like a rabid dog. The bastard knew what it was, he just wanted Kyo to openly admit his weakness- which to Kyo was pretty much admitting defeat! It boiled his insides at how much this rat was enjoying this.

"Get lost," he muttered through clenched teeth, refusing to disgrace his pride and offer it on a silver platter.

Yuki smiled sarcastically, "Ah, I would. But it would seem you're much better at that activity than I," he chuckled.

Kyo hissed at the silverette and took an advancing step forward. Unfortunately that step was taken by the injured leg, which in turn caused him to yelp involuntarily and remove it from the ground. Tohru quickly held out her hands to steady the man, anguish and alarm evident in her face now that her thoughts were confirmed.

"Kyo..." She warned anxiously.

But Kyo just softly brushed her hands off his shoulders and shook his head, "I'm fine."

"No you're not. You really hurt your leg back there didn't you? Why didn't you tell me, we could have had Hatori look at it," Tohru chided, sounding more and more like the girl version of the doting Shigure.  
"Come on, we have to get back to the others and get your wound treated. Can you walk?" She asked as she once again tried to support the stubborn hot-head.

"Ugh, come on I can walk fine. I'm not a bloody invalid," he complained, feeling embarrassed by all the attention he was getting.

But when he tried to walk away his body betrayed him by recoiling at the pain, showing that he in fact could not walk on his own- much to the stubborn prince's vexation.

Tohru stepped over to him and pulled his arm around her shoulder while she wound a hand around his waist for support. Kyo stared at the sudden contact with wide eyes but said nothing.

"I suppose I should help, shall I?" Yuki asked Tohru eventually.

Tohru began nodding her head when Kyo began yelling.  
"Hell to the freaking NO! When hell freezes over! Over my dead body! I am NOT letting that bastard near me!" The orange-headed prince complained loudly, shaking his head profusely.

Yuki crossed his arms and looked at the stubborn guy inquiringly, "Oh, so I guess you don't mind having poor Tohru support your heavy weight the whole trip, huh?"

Kyo froze and looked hesitantly at the girl beneath his arm whom was looking up at him with large doe eyes. Damn it! DAMN IT! DAMN THAT BASTARD TO HELL!

"Didn't think so," the silverette shook his head and smiled at the defeated look on the other prince's face as he walked over to the pair. Taking Kyo's free arm and placing it on his own shoulders (with slight resistance from the other party... ok a lot of resistance), he assumed the same position as Tohru and alleviated some of his weight from her.

By now Kyo's pride was horrifically splattered all over the metaphoric wall, dripping down in pathetic chunks whilst Yuki's logic stuck its tongue out and did a little victory dance in front it.

Dontthinkaboutitdontthinkaboutitdontthinkaboutit! He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes, trying to imagine anyone else but the damn rat being on his left side. Stupid leg! Stupid tree! Stupid forest! Stupid Shigure! STUPID RAT!

Tohru, Yuki and Kyo began walking (Kyo was technically hopping) towards the forest, when both supporters slowed down suddenly. Kyo notice this and paused in his grim thoughts to look at Tohru ('cause he sure as hell wasn't going to look at the other one).

Kyo resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Let me guess. No one knows where we're going. Or where we are for that matter, huh?"

Tohru sweat dropped, "Uhh, umm well?..."

Yuki shook his head, "Maybe we can find some landmarks and figure out where we are," he suggested.

"Do YOU two remember bloody landmarks? 'Cause I sure don't," Kyo sneered.

Both were silent.

"Great, so we're lost, bloody perfect!" Kyo threw his arms over his head and limped out of Tohru and Yuki's hold, sitting back down on the log.

Tohru kneeled down next to Kyo, "Does it hurt?" She asked while she ghosted her hand over his swollen calf.

Taking his hands of his tired eyes, he looked down at her, "It's not that bad, don't worry 'bout it."

"You've always been a terrible liar, Kyo," Yuki stated, as he loomed over the pair.

Scowling he looked up at the silverette, "What do you know, you damn rat!" He spat.

Yuki smiled coolly, "A lot more than you think actually."

Kyo shot up to his feet ready to counter attack with a more projected remark, forgetting about his leg until it gave him a rather rude shock as it connected carelessly with the ground. Tohru held her arms out to steady him as he slowly lowered himself back to the log, his pained expression proving Yuki right.

"I told you," Yuki mocked softly, finding solace in Kyo's defiant yet slightly defeated face. The hot-head just never knew when to quit did he?

Tohru inspected Kyo's leg, as the two quarrelled childishly. Although she didn't like them fighting, it was a lot better than having them throw punches at each other. After trying hard to remember the first-aid advice Hatori used to tell her, she finally jumped up from her kneeling position.

Both boys stopped mid-bicker to look at her questioningly.

"I need to go get something to calm your inflammation, Kyo. I won't be long. In the mean time, Yuki do you mind keeping an eye on him for me? Don't let him walk on that leg," Tohru sounded much more like a nurse than a princess, her change in demeanour bewildering both princes.

Before Kyo could complain that he didn't need a bloody babysitter, worst of all, the damn rat, she had already left. The orange-top looked over at Yuki, who looked at him with the same exasperated expression. Greeeaaat.

...

Tohru blew one of the many stray hairs from her face, as she searched for a large enough leaf to wrap around Kyo's leg and possibly a splint of some sort to set it just in case. Usually she would have been wary to leave the two of them by themselves, but she reasoned that Yuki wouldn't do anything to an injured person and Kyo, well he could barely stand so there wasn't much damage he could do at the moment.

A large maple tree caught her eye as she weaved in and out of the randomly placed growth. Its leaves were at the pinnacle point of flourishing, the bright green a sign of its summer health. They weren't exactly what she had in mind, but she didn't have time to be picky.

Reaching up on her tip toes she stretched her arm out to the lowest branch, only just managing to pluck a few leaves in her finger tips. Breathing out, she came back down, happy with her small collection.

She smiled down at the leaves clutched in her hands, giving herself a few moments of pause. Blinking, she was surprised to feel warm tears sliding gently down her face. Touching them tentatively, she briefly wondered when the last time she cried before today was. It had definitely been a long time, most likely when she received the news of her mother's accident. She had cried for many weeks until one day there were no more tears left to cry.

She knew this was different though. The tears that pooled in her eyes now weren't of sorrow or pain- but of relief. Raw relief. She couldn't fathom how unbelievably happy she had felt when Kyo stirred I'm her arms. She had never felt such joy in her entire life.

Tohru smiled as she wiped her face dry. She knew it was foolish to worry so much about him, but somehow she just couldn't help it. They had only met properly no more than four days ago, and already she was beginning to feel like she'd known him all her life.

_"I could never hate you."__  
_

She chuckled softly, "To think I was worrying about that all this time, I'm such an idiot."

Tapping herself on the head she looked up, eyes now searching for a stick lengthy enough to support Kyo's long leg.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught a flash of something white, appearing in the thick of the trees. Turning with wide eyes, she listened as the sound of clumsy footfalls made their way towards her. Then all of a sudden she was face to face with a very perturbed looking Hatsuharu.

"Haru? What are you...?" She blinked as he startled her ever so slightly.

"So here you are princess," Haru said not as ecstatic as you would have thought, "Your father told me to come find you," his voice was strained as if he was fighting the urge to lash out unexpectedly. The stable boy's attire was not far off from Tohru's tatty remains, his shock of white hair also adorning an array of twigs, leaves and spider webs. "Where are the others, I want to go back," (so I can give that father of yours an earful [unfortunately for Haru, he knew that would probably never happen])

"Oh, Yuki and Kyo are just back ther..." She looked down at what Haru was holding. "Haru?"

"Yeah, what?" His uncharacteristically rude tone evidence of his pissed off mood.

"Can I please borrow that stick?"

...

Kyo was just about ready to kill either himself or the loathsome silverette who insisted on standing over him like a teacher would to a student whom was doodling instead of learning his algebra.

"Will you just bloody sit down already?! You're pissing me off!" Kyo gritted, refusing to look up at the rat for the sake of what was left of his pride.

"What else is new?" Yuki sighed, but nevertheless sat down on the log, causing Kyo to bristle.

"I didn't mean there!" The hot-head screeched and squirmed as far away as he could from the other prince. On second thought, it was probably better to have him standing. Damn it!

Yuki looked at the squirmy Fudoushin prince, amused at the display. "I don't have cooties, Kyo," he smirked.

Kyo visibly stiffened and stopped his shuffling. "I know! Doesn't mean I want you near me, for Christ sake!"

Yuki hummed and crossed his arms thoughtfully, "I wonder, what was it that I could have possibly done to make you hate me so?"

Kyo's eyes widened, words caught in his throat. What a stupid question! With an obvious answer. Many obvious answers actually. So why couldn't he think of one that actually made a valid argument?

"Because you're a spoilt bastard, that's why!" Kyo finally said, choosing insults to cover up his brief lax of thought.

"Hmm, so it is jealousy then? I thought you would have grown out of that by now," the Onwa prince said as he shook his head, feigning disappointment.

"It's not freaking jealousy! Who would be jealous of an asshole like you?! I just don't like you, period!" Kyo denied briskly. Although deep down he knew, Yuki was right, that didn't mean he was going to agree with him!

"Ok ok, whatever you say. But just so you know, I didn't choose this life. It chose me. So why don't you try thinking about how justified your hatred is, and get back to me," Yuki spoke with unreserved forwardness, before standing up and looking towards the forest.

Kyo watched him, despite his pride, with a feral yet confused look on his face. He then turned his attention to the forest as well, where Tohru and Hatsuharu where stumbling through.

"Welcome back Miss Kenshin," Yuki greeted the girl politely, before looking to the monochrome-haired stable boy next to her, "Nice of you to join us Haru."

"Yeah, we bumped into each other in the forest. He's here to help us get back to the others. Sorry we took so long though, I kind of got lost again, hehe," Tohru scratched the back of her head embarrassingly, nearly dropping her cargo in the process.

"Mm, Shigure wanted me to come find you... he gave me a map so, yeah...I'm ready when you are," Haru sighed as he half heartedly lifted the crumpled map in his hands.

Tohru made her way over to the seated Kyo, kneeling down and placing her 'medical' equipment on the floor. "Hey Kyo, how are you holding up?" She asked tentatively, not sure what kind of mood he would be in after spending time with Yuki.

"I'm fine. Just do me a favour and never leave me alone with that guy again. He does my head in," he muttered lowly, as he scratched his head.

Tohru was surprised to hear him so calm. Sure he still sounded annoyed, but she would have expected more... liveliness? She grinned; maybe Yuki was getting through to him? Maybe one day they could actually be good friends? The image of Kyo and Yuki standing in front of each other, palm on palm, smiling and apologising to one another in front of a sunset backdrop flashed through her mind... On second thought, maybe not.

She shook her head of the bizarre thoughts and focused on the task at hand. "Okay, I'm sorry, it won't happen again," she smiled, then pointed down at his injury, "Um Kyo, is it alright if I lift your pants?"

The orange-haired prince flicked his eyes to the girl, his face shocked and blushing without shame. Mentally slapping himself, he ripped his mind back out of the gutter, "Yeah, whatever," he muttered as he avoided her gaze again.

She nodded and began lifting the fabric slowly, inwardly gasping at how swollen the leg beneath it was. She looked back up at his face that was still looking anywhere but at her. He must be in so much pain, why was he not showing it? Tohru glanced over at Yuki who was conversing softly to Haru (whom, by the way, had become visibly calmer). Maybe Kyo didn't want to show weakness in front of Yuki? But that's so silly! Boys confused her so much sometimes.

Moving slowly, Tohru gently wrapped the maple leaves around his swelling, being extremely careful not to add too much pressure on it. Kyo winced, but was surprised when it didn't hurt as much as he expected. Looking down at the girl playing nurse, he noticed how delicately she was moving as well as the deep concentration etched on her brow. She's really being considerate of me? Why would, how is she so... Her...? He couldn't think of the right word for the princess before him, but knew that he appreciated her so much. He never wanted to hurt her, he wanted to protect her. That's what he told himself, but the irony of the scene before him was a tad too embarrassing.

Tohru had just managed to secure Haru's stick and the maple leaves to his leg with vines that she had picked up on the way back. Luckily, because now Kyo was squirming away from her touch, an embarrassed half-scowl on his face.

"...thanks," he muttered under his breath, testing the nature-made bindings on his leg tentatively. Tohru smiled at his embarrassment- he didn't have anything to be embarrassed about. Silly Kyo.

"You're very welcome, Kyo. Tying leaves and vines are myyy specialty!" She announced proudly, putting a hand on her shoulder and making a fist in the other in a triumphant pose.

Kyo breathed out his nose, making an amused sound. "You're such a weirdo," he joked softly.

Tohru leaned over him so their faces were much closer, her hands on her hips and a smile on her face, "Weirdo in a good way, right?"

Kyo leant his neck back as she got closer, but then smirked and held his ground, "I dunno, but you are definitely a whole other kind of weirdo," he grinned as they're breaths mingled from the close proximity.

Tohru opened her mouth to reply but was startled by a hand on her shoulder, making her straighten up and jump away. Kyo gave Yuki a foul look as the silverette removed his hand from the girl's shoulder.

"My apologies, but Haru here thinks we should start heading back to the others. I'm sure the king is worried sick over you, Miss Kenshin," Yuki explained bluntly, ignoring the surprised look on Haru's face. "Is the highness here ready to go?" The silverette gestured to the seated Kyo, whom was still glaring at him.

"Oh shut the hell up, damn rat!" Kyo retorted as he pushed himself up off the log, unwillingly letting Tohru be his crutch. Yuki began walking over to resume his position on Kyo's other side, but stopped. The Onwa prince noted the 'don't you freaking touch me' look splashed all over Kyo's face. By also taking into consideration how he had deliberately pissed the Fudoushin prince off just then, he thought better of it.

"Haru? Do you mind helping Tohru support Kyo, I'm afraid I've made a mark in his bad books today," Yuki asked the dazed stable boy standing a metre or so away.

Haru shrugged and walked over while Kyo snarled at the silverette in front of him, "Dude you're ALWAYS in my 'bad books' and for good reason too!"

Yuki smirked, "Funny. Seeing as though you couldn't come up with a 'good reason' before." This of course turned Kyo into a volcanic eruption of anger, but because of his leg and the two people attached to him like limpets, he had little room to burst out.

Instead he settled for a few choice (albeit inventive) swears in addition to a glare laced with venom. A glare that did no more damage to Yuki than a butterfly would to an antelope (lol wut?), one might add.

Yuki took the map from Haru's grasp (seeing as he was preoccupied with other matters), and gave it a quick skim read. Having memorised the map in full, and located we're they were at present and where they were heading, he rolled it up and took the lead.

The others followed, trusting Yuki's intelligence to lead them out safely; well minus one of course, but he didn't have much choice in the matter now did he?

...

Shigure paced nervously up and down the lakeside, occasionally slipping on the pebbles rimming it in his haste. Hatori, Hana, Momiji and himself had arrived at the lake hours ago, and there still was no sign of Tohru, Kyo and Yuki, or Haru for that matter. Shigure was becoming more of a nervous wreck with every minute that passed, with every step he took.

"Nghhya! Where is that boy?! He should have found them by now! What if something terrible happened to my Tohru?! What if- what if she fell into a puddle and there were piranhas in it!? Or what if flying monkeys flew down and took her away, leaving the others to watch helplessly as she was carried further, further into the air!? Oh dear, oh dear," the flustered king spluttered, describing absolutely implausible situations in his fervour.

Hatori sat a few feet away on a large rock, his hand brought up to his face in exasperation. He had long since given up on talking some sense into his idiotic friend, choosing to spare his own energy and let the foolish man continue thinking the ridiculous scenarios.

Hana sat stiffly on the rock next to the physician; not being able to get comfy on the hard surface- not that she would be able to get comfortable anyway. Despite her outward expression, she was getting just as worried about the others (especially Tohru) as the raven-haired king, albeit a lot more logically and a lot less idiotically. She was upset at Tohru for not informing her of these things, but even more so she was upset at herself for not envisioning this sooner.

Momiji was standing at the edge of the waterline, throwing pebbles into the blue expanse in front of him, his usually bubbly exterior a lot more sullen. He was getting worried for his sister, and worried for his new brother (Kyo), and worried for Prince Yuki and Hatsuharu. And since he wasn't used to such overwhelmingly heavy feelings, he didn't know what to do with them. Throwing the last of the pebbles in his hand into the water with a plop, he turned around and ran over to his still pacing father.

"Papa, let me go look for sis and the others. I can do it; I know the way back and everything!" Momiji's determined little face stared up at his father whom had stopped pacing to look at his son.

Shigure let out a sigh and placed a hand on the blonde's small shoulders, "No Momiji, I'm not risking you as well. You're just going to have to sit tight and wait for Haru to bring them back," the king replied, sounding ironically hypocritical seeing as he had been freaking out and doubting that exact thing.

"B-but they've been gone too long! They should be back already! I want to look for them! I can rescue Tohru myself!" The little prince pouted and squared his chest, wanting to show his dad that he could be just as brave as the knights he admired.

Shigure teared-up dramatically, "Oh Momiji, how brave you are, risking yourself for Tohru's sake! I can definitely understand how much you worry for her that is why you are my son! But don't worry too much, or you'll go bald before you reach adulthood!..." Whilst the dramatic king carried on like an overzealous Shakespearean, Momiji's attention began to draw behind him.

The unmistakable rustle of trees caught the remainder of the blonde's attention and he swiftly ran passed his father, blatantly ignoring his ramblings.

"... And that, my boy, is why you should never pretend to give Hari valentines chocolates when they aren't actually from yo... Momiji? Momiji, where are you go..." Shigure started when he realised his son's attention was being lured away from him.

"TOHRU!" Momiji squealed joyfully as he got to the edge of the forest where Yuki lead the lost group out of.

The king spun around so fast that if his head hadn't been attached to his shoulders, it might have very well fallen off. Sure enough there was Tohru, holding onto Kyo while Hatsuharu took his other side, Yuki supposedly leading. Tohru!

Momiji leapt on Tohru completely missing the fact that she already had her arms full. Therefore causing the princess to release her hold on Kyo so as to not bring the injured man down with her when Momiji made contact. Thankfully, she was already quite used to the boy's excitable actions and knew when to brace herself so as to keep her feet firmly on the ground (it was a talent she had long since perfected).

The princess hugged her little brother tightly, reassuring him repeatedly that she was alright. It was at this time that Shigure made his hurried way over to them, encasing them both in a massive bear hug, flinging into a flurry of questions about Tohru's health and safety- to which she replied:

"Yes, I'm alright. No, I'm not hurt. Yes, I'm really sorry for running off. No, nothing attacked me. P-piranhas? No? Really dad, I am completely fine. My clothes? I must have did that when I was running through the forest? Umm I don't know why I was running. No, nothing was chasing me," eventually Tohru had to breathe and pulled out of the double embrace.

"Dad, really I am completely a-ok. It's Kyo that you should be worrying about," she looked over at the boy now leaning awkwardly on Haru alone, his organically bandaged leg hovering slightly off the ground. Despite his position though he let no pain enter his face, keeping it as passive as he could muster, not wanting pity from anyone.

Shigure gasped as he got a better look of the orange-haired prince. "What happened? Hey, come look at this Hat..." The king turned to call the physician over to realise that the man had already gravitated towards the injured boy.

Hana had made her way over to the group as well, seeking Tohru out and looking at her expectantly. The princess looked down ashamed, "I'm sorry Hana, I should have told you where I was going, I know."

Hana smiled and gave her friend one of her rare hugs, before pulling away. "It's alright Tohru, I'm just glad you're ok. Now go on, there's somewhere you want to be isn't there?" The psychic nodded in the direction of the patient now being led over to the rocks by Hatori. Tohru nodded and gave the dark-haired girl an appreciative smile before quickly walking over. Shigure and Momiji, of course, followed closely behind her.

...

"Well," Hatori said as he got up from his crouch after thoroughly examining Kyo's leg, "It doesn't seem to be broken. You're very lucky. But you've sprained it pretty extensively, my guess is that it's from your little escapade with that tree," the doctor mused, facial expression as docile as ever. Kyo grunted.

"This is not your usual sprain, you must be in immense pain by now," Hatori added, looking down at Kyo's grumpy face and wondering how on earth the boy could be so calm. Tohru sat next to the patient watching his expression closely, her face warped in concern as her fears were verified. So he was in pain after all.

The Fudoushin prince shrugged and stared at his feet, "This is nothing," he mumbled almost inaudibly.

Tohru winced, how could it be nothing? Even Hatori himself confirmed the pain that the prince should be feeling. Was Kyo lying? Did he just have a high pain threshold? Or was it something else?

"Kyo, it's ok. You can tell Hatori, he's a doctor," Tohru encouraged gently, placing a hand on his shoulder on reassurance.

Kyo flinched at the touch, "No really, it's not that bad," he repeated, his tone becoming edgy.

Hatori sighed, "Kyo, if you don't tell me how much pain you're in, I can't treat you properly."

"I TOLD YOU IT'S NOTHING! I'M USE TO IT! Ah," Kyo stopped himself, and instantly went silent again as he cursed himself over and over in his head.

The princess's eyes widened at what she just heard. What? What did he mean by that? She stared painfully at the man whose fists were now clenched and brow furrowed in conflict. "What do you mea..."

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOTHING! FORGET I SAID ANYTHING!" Kyo yelled into the ground, his shoulders hunched and tensed. "Look, my pain's at a 4 out of 10, there happy!? Now leave me alone!"

Tohru removed her hand from his shoulder and placed it in her lap, keeping her saddened eyes trained on the side of Kyo's face. She looked up at Hatori who simply nodded and walked away, gesturing for her to do the same.

The Kenshin princess gave the hunched boy one last glance before she got up and reluctantly followed the raven-haired physician, to the others.

"So? What's the verdict? Is he going to live?" Shigure jokingly asked the two arrivals, obviously choosing the most inappropriate time to act like an idiot.

Tohru didn't say anything, so Hatori spoke up in a professional tone, "He's got a rather malevolent sprain to his left Gastrocnemius calf muscle He's not going to be able to walk on it for a a day or two until it has time to rest. I'm going to have to take him back to the castle so I can treat him easier. It's up to you what everyone else does."

Shigure hummed, disappointed at how his day trip had turned out, "Okay, well that's all well and good, but you'll need someone to help you carry him. Let's see, hmm Yu..."

"I'll help! I'll help carry him," Tohru spoke up, interrupting her father.

The king looked at her daughter in surprise, "Tohru? But..."

"It's ok, I want to do it," she replied, feeling somehow responsible for Kyo's comfort- so putting him in another carriage with Yuki was probably not the best way to go about it.

"...ok, well I'm still going to get Hatsuharu to come with you. Before you argue, I'm going to have to put my foot down and insist. It's a fair's way to the carriages and I'm not having you support half of Kyo's weight all that way and that's that," Shigure stated with finality, as Tohru opened her mouth and then promptly closed it again.

The princess nodded, and Shigure called Haru over. Tohru looked warily over at Kyo who still had his head in his hands, looking a complete wreck. Now to convince him to let us help. This is going to be hard.

...

It had taken a long time for Hatori, Tohru and Haru to convince the injured prince to let them carry him (well Haru didn't do much convincing on his part- what with the poor people skills and all). Eventually he caved when Tohru started to tear up, upset that he wouldn't allow them to help (yup she played that card- subconsciously though of course).

The trek through the forest was even more taxing, their pace slow and awkward as they manoeuvred through the foliage. Despite Kyo claiming that he felt nothing, his body betrayed him when he tried more than once to push Haru and Hatori off him. Eventually he gave up and focused his attention on Tohru in front of him.

The jacket he had given her to wear over her tattered dress was much too big for her and came down to her mid-thigh- making her look like a chibi- quite adorable. The sight made him chuckle inwardly and temporarily allowed him to forget that he was being practically carried by two grown men (ugh so embarrassing).

After reaching the carriages in a little over 2 gruelling hours, Hatori and Haru more or less dropped Kyo on the ground so they could stretch and take a breather (well Haru dropped him, Hatori was a bit more gentle).

Tohru stood by, unsure if she should confront the boy or not.

_"I'm use to it!"__  
_

She didn't understand, why would Kyo say such a thing, and with such a painful expression too? Honestly just when she thought she couldn't get more worried about the orange-headed boy, he had to go and prove her wrong.

Just as the girl began reaching a hand out to get Kyo's attention, Hatori came over, "The carriage is ready, we should get going," he suggested bluntly.

"Oh, ah yes of course," Tohru nodded. She hadn't even noticed that Haru and Hatori had roped up the horses, but low-and-behold there they were.

"Kyo, can you stand up?" Hatori asked, but it sounded like an order more than anything.

The Fudoushin prince looked up at the man with the usual scowl on his face, his arm resting on his bent, uninjured leg. "I'm not a bloody amputee, I've got legs," he grunted as he used his hands and good leg to push up off the ground, wobbling slightly as he got his balance.

Tohru was standing next to him, ready to help him if he needed it, but he didn't. The man proceeded to half limp, half hop the few metres over to the carriage, swearing under his breath occasionally.

However when he got to the carriage door he paused and hopped back before swivelling around, meeting face to face with Tohru, whom he had assumed was following him. He nodded his head to the door, "Go on, ladies first or whatever it was," he mumbled, embarrassed at his actions.

Tohru blinked and then smiled before jumping in, "Thank you."

Kyo followed and sat on the seat beside her, and was then followed by Hatori and Hatsuharu whom sat opposite them. The orange-haired prince sighed at the feeling of something soft to sit on, and leant his head back, letting the sway of the now-mobile carriage drift him to sleep.

Sometime during the trip Kyo's head lulled and slipped sideways, meeting with Tohru's shoulder. The princess jumped and glanced down at the boy, his eyes still shut tight. Smiling**,** she gently raised his head and placed it on her lap, hoping she wouldn't wake him.

"...thanks...Tohru..." The zonked out prince mumbled in his sleep as he breathed out.

Tohru's eyes widened. That was probably the first time he'd ever said her name. She smiled warmly down at his peaceful face, and brushed his orange bangs from his eyes.

"You're welcome, Kyo."

* * *

**HOOOOLYYYYY CRAP ON A CRACKER! That was way too long even though I did this chappie in parts it still exceeds the 6000 word mark (PER PART)! What da hell is dis!? I have a hard time shutting up (as you have all probably noticed by now haha *shot*).**

**Anyway that was chapter 13 everybody, a biiigggg fat THANK YOU to everyone who helped me decide what to write about in this one **** look it's our baby (now we must all get married and raise the child in a happy home •w•) pfft nahh it's already finished its 'raising', our baby has grown up ^w^ I'm sah proud.**

**Readers: WTF!? *disgusted face*  
DestinyFlame: Well it's true! Y'all helped make it, so y'all gotta take responsibility! I'm not bein a single parent, uh uh no way.  
Readers: STAHP. Just STAHP.  
DestinyFlame: *hangs head* ok **

**Geez guys way to ruin my fantasy haha (I forgive you don't worry ^w^ )**

**Soooo how'd you enjoy the KyoxTohru fluff? You likey? You hatey? Haha you better likey, this took me forever to write :3**

"**Gastrocnemius"…. I totally didn't look that up on google, absolutely not, why would you even think such an outrageo… OK I looked it up! It's better than what I had before I googled it- "(biology anatomy leg blah)" **** that was literally what I had haha, now aren't you glad I took the time to look up leg anatomy? Makes Hatori look a lot smarter too :P (not that he isn't already smart…gah I don't know what I'm saying ahah)**

**Aaaand have you noticed the whole bunch of Shigure in this chappie? Yes? GOOD! I did dat foh yoouuu! I'm such a nice person, ya'll should give me reviews as a reward ;)**

**Hmmm what else… gahh there was so much I wanted to say, but now I can't remember it…. **** *sadface* Come on brain, don't fail me now!**

**WAIT now I remember *pats brain*. I always feel really guilty when I don't post for ages :/ It's not because I'm not writing (trust me I'm writing nearly 24/7) it's just it takes me forever to write since I'm such a perfectionist (yeahh I'm one of tthooosse people -_-). So yeah I wanna somehow give you guys updates on upcoming chappies and whether I'm running late or something… a blog maybe? Tumblr? I don't knooooowww! I'm sah clueless -_- , anyway let me know if you think I should do this to keep you updated, or if I should just stop whining and go write already (I love you too geez haha).**

**What time is it!? REVIEW TIIIME!**

**Stephanie (guest): Hehe that's for me to know you and Kyo to find out ;) No wait! Don't jump out the window! *catches* Now sit here and be a good little girl, while I go make some more chapters to hopefully answer your question :3**

**ShadedStarlight0**** : Oh dear, the pressure is ooonn! Haha I really hope it'll be like that *crosses fingers*, I really love Haru, he deserves a cute chappie (and I shall deliver!... eventually haha). YAYY hilarity tangents of hilarity? Wooot my job is done *steals Pegasus and flies into the sunrise(?) haha* Thank youuuuuu! 3 3**

**Abigail (guest): Abigail, Abigail, Abigail, tut tut tut, wot are you doin with only a guest account? I can't reply to your awesome reviews of awesome! D: Wahh! Ok *cracks knuckles* get ready to eat words woman! Hahaha "LOL MOMENTS"? That's…kind of perfect! :D I shall keep the lol moments rolling (it's hard for me to stop actually, so it's a good thing people like them haah. If they didn't, well they would just have to live with 'em- or scroll away *frowns at scrollers* ahah nahh we cool scrollers, we cool **** ) I will definitely keep the story ball rolling also *puts on list of things to roll*, I'm so glad you likey :3 and hehehe Kyo indeed :} . Yay L4D2 (shh don't tell anyone this but I kind of*coughshipellisxnickcough* Hoo boy, I better get that cough checked out *sprints away* (don't worry if you dun get it, it'll be my little secret haha)). *le gasp* Y-you STOLE MAH "chappies" WORD! Oh hell no! I'll tell you what I'm gonna do about it! I'm gonna, I'm gonna… I'm gonna take this potato chip and EAT IT *DeathNoteReference*, yeah I got nothing haha you can keep it :3 (but ima still gonna use it, just caz I can and will) Wait, if you're 'annoying' then I have got to be the most maddening, infuriatingly frustrating person on the entire solar system! Now that's something that's just gotta go on mah resume ;) Hahahahaha "stop torturing Kyo" she says hahaha! Ok on a serious note, I honestly do try to be nicer to him, like in this chapter part, I said I would be nicer to him and then look what happened. He became a temporary disabled person with his most hated person in the world getting all up in his grill. I swear I didn't plan for this haha I just thought up stuff as I went, and that's what popped out *shrugs* My brain is obviously not on Kyo's side haha (my conscience is though… I hope haha). Wahh okay okay I'll keep writing *donthitme* hahaha I'm likin you're style *joins in with maniac laughing MWAHAHAHA* Good lawd that was a long reply haha, Ima gonna stahp now :P Thanks so much for reviewing! 3**

**SweetLiars****: Heyyy thanks so much for all your reviews (haha better late than never ay ;) ) Yeah I made Kagura and Kyo siblings so I could dash anyone's hopes for them to be together *coughKaguracough* caz I'm just that mean :3 (not that anyone would ship them anyway *laughs and hides from KagaKyo shippers- a.k.a Kagura haha I did it again*) Yeahhh widdle Momiji the widdle Pwince of widdlesworth *slaps* Gah ok I'm all good haha. Oooh so you likey mah Shigure x Kyoko idea huh? To be truthful that was made on the fly haha I wanted Tohru's dad to be Shigure, and the only logical mother figure was, well, Tohru's mother haha. Eeeee yeah I love making Kyo laugh, it's sah magical *w* haha aaaand then I go and make him depressed and angsty McEmo-pants (there's something wrong with me I know haha). Thank you so much for the reviewsss *send love in the form of cookies* Feel free to continue reading till the end~!**

**EXTRA RAMBLINGS (you should probs skips this *waves goodbye to readers*):**

**Ok sooo I'm not sure if anyone has picked this up (I wouldn't be surprised if no one has, it's pretty hard to spot), but I was just re-reading through the past chapters of mah story and realised that I may have been slightly hinting at the HatorixHana shipping 0_o I swear my brain has a mind…of..its..own…wot? *BRAINCEPTION*! Haha yeahhh so I guess I must subconsciously ship this couple *shrugs* I'unno :P**

**Also if you don't know what this word means "yaoi" then gooood, I won't ruin *coughawesomisecough* your minds. Ok so confession time, I like yaoi. *gets umbrella to shield against flying rotten fruit*. DON'T WORRY! THIS IS NOT A YAOI FANFIC AND IT NEVER WILL BE! I just wanna say that, every time I have just Kyo and Yuki in a scene together, I have to use all my willpower not to turn this into yaoi… has anyone noticed how much Yuki kind of… well flirts with Kyo? No? Just me? Ok then haha Well to counter attack that, I have to make Kyo extra super aggressive (caz he ain't interested mmm hmm *snaps fingers sassily*) Don't get me wrong, there is never gonna be anything between them, I just wanted to put that out there for god knows what reason (oh yeah, I want to make friends haha- I think I'm going at it the wrong way hahaha) **

…**I'm sooo gonna lose readers for this aren't I? -_- Ok let me repeat, THIS IS A KYO x TOHRU FANFIC IF YOU HADN'T ALREADY GUESSED FROM THE 12 CHAPTERS BEFOREHAND hahahaha (I'm going to shut up about yaoi from now on don't you worry your pretty little heads about it *pats*)**

**Better yet, I'm gonna shut up, full stop.**

**Kyo: *biggest disturbed, disgusted, perturbed face in the world* WHAT THE F..*BOOM*!**

**DestinyFlame: Uh oh… I think I broke Kyo :'( I'm sah sowwy! **

**Kyo: Dude I'm not broken, well technically I am *points to leg*, and whose fault is that? **

**DestinyFlame: I had no part in this… it was all my brain's fault…it made me do it!**

**Hahahahahahahahaahaha….. BYYYYYYEEEEEE! xxxxxxx**

**(You should have skipped it when I gave you the chance hahahahaha)**


	15. Chapter 14- Broken Hearted Kag

**Woooow I'm so fast this time :D Must be because it's so short (I've noticed that when I'm not writing with Kyo in the story, my chapters are pretty small- and then humongous when he is there :P *notsureifgoodorbadthingthough*lol)**

**Anywho, writing this chapter in boring uni lectures? I think yess! Haha I don't need no future, it's all g ). So yeah I was feeling experimental (and bored, always bored :P) and tried a first person point of view for last half of this chapter. It's Kagura's pov, and she is probably extremely OOC :/ Hey come on, it may be fun to get into character's heads, but it's also pretty hard, gimme a break haha (poor readers didn't even say anything yet lol). So yeah it was nice for a change of pace, if you guys like it I might use it from time to time for other characters later on (please like it haha 'twas fun to write).**

**Kyo: So long as you leave me alone in this chapter, who gives a damn how you write it!?**  
**DestinyFlame: Aww Kyo, but I wanna know other people's opinion-eratorators :3 and don't worry you'll be back in the next chappie :) look forward to it.**  
**Kyo: T_T what the hell was that? Opinion-erator-whatever the hell you said... Were you dropped on your head as a baby?**  
**DestinyFlame: Why as a matter of fact, yes :3 yes I was :3 and thus that awesomely pointless word was born hehe.**  
**Kyo: K seriously, when are you finishing this damn story? I'd rather be cursed with the cat zodiac forever, than be in this stupid ass thing of yours!**  
**DestinyFlame: :'( That's sah mean! But F.Y.I. I have no idea how long this is gonna be, could be 20 chapters, could be 100 chapters, who knows *shrugs***  
**Kyo: *shudders* Ugh please, if there is a god up there, don't let this last 100 chapters, please!**  
**DestinyFlame: :) love you 5ever Kyo-Kyo hehe *blows kiss***

**Woot! Ok onto the chapter (it's smaller this time, yay for being able to read it painlessly! Haha seriously chapter 13 was getting borderline ridiculous... Ok it was waayy over the line of ridiculousness -w-) Blah anyway, what time is it?!**  
**Fudoushin castle tiemzz!**

* * *

**Chapter 14****:**** Broken Hearted Kag**

"Oof!" Kagura groaned as she landed on her backside for the third time today. Kazuma placed his hands on his hips as he watched the teen get back up off the tatami mats.

"Kagura, you're not giving me your best today. This isn't like you," the dojo instructor said, still watching the girl intently.

"Sorry Shisho. I'll do better, I promise," the princess mumbled, not sounding the least bit believable.

Kazuma sighed and stretched his shoulders, trying to think of a way to get the girl to focus on training rather than what he assumed was plaguing her mind. "It's not your fault that Kyo left, Kagura. And you know it," he consulted calmly, treading lightly around the subject.

Kagura looked up at her master, hurt evident in her brown eyes, "I-I know that! I just... I just..." She sighed, "I wish he could have at least told me where he was going..."

Kazuma sighed, knowing full well how she was feeling, "This was obviously something Kyo thought he had to do. We should trust his judgement, and welcome him with open arms when he decides to return." He walked over to the girl and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"IF he decides to return," Kagura muttered, not looking up at the older man.  
Shisho gave her a sad look, and shook his head, "Come now Kagura, no use crying over spilt milk. He'll come home when he's ready," he gave her a firm pat on the back, his way of saying get back to work. Kagura stumbled slightly at the pressure, but withheld her ground.

"Now show me your defensive stance," he encouraged as he stood back and took his own, offensive stance.

'You don't believe that at all, Shisho. And we both know it,' Kagura thought glumly as she tried yet another half hearted attempt at standing properly. She just wasn't in the mood.

...

_***KAGURA'S POV (first person)***_

My hair dripped onto the lavish tiles beneath me as I exited the bathroom. Usually I would have dried my hair more thoroughly, or at least let one of the maids do it for me. But at the moment I was feeling too sorry for myself to do much of anything. It was a miracle I even got in the bath tonight; I guess I can thank Shisho and the maids for that.

Shivering as a particularly cold drop of water travelled down my warm nose, I forced my bare feet down the hall. It had hardly been 3 days since Kyo rode off into that storm, so why did it feel like I had lost him for a lot longer? Because I had.

Kyo hadn't been himself for a long time now and I hadn't been able to do anything for him. I felt so useless. The one person I care more about than any other in this world, and all I could do was act like everything was just peachy keen. Who was I fooling? Certainly not Kyo that's for sure, otherwise he would probably still be here doing his best.

Pushing my wet bangs out of my face for the hundredth time, I paused. I hated feeling like this. Why did it have to be this way? Why did Kyo have to go through so much pain, when all I could do was feel bad about it. It should be me. It should be me, he doesn't deserve this. He's done nothing to deserve this.

Shaking my wet hair I began walking again, hand still resting on my head as if to fight off a sneaking headache. Before I knew it my feet had stopped again, this time in front of a door. Kyo's door. I placed my hand on the mahogany, tracing the linear carvings with my fingertips. He never did like me going into his room, and until now I had relatively respected his wishes. But now was different, I needed to be near him, I needed to feel him next to me. Without another word I pushed open the door with a soft creak and slipped inside.

Although it was pitch black in the large room, I instantly felt a wave of comfort rush over me like a warm hug. Lighting a candle positioned next to the entrance, I gasped at the disarray in front of me. Clothes were strewn across the floor, drawers pulled out of their cabinets, bed sheets messily thrown on the bed. It looked like a herd of buffalo had traipsed through it. 'He really was in a rush to leave', I noted sadly. Sighing again, I automatically began picking up the abandoned clothes, 'why didn't he tell me? Why did I have to find out the way I did?'.

Because he doesn't trust you.

I flinched. 'O-of course he does, I'm his sister for Christ sake!'

Yeah a sister he has to pry off with a stick.

My face contorted into pain as I realised how true that was. 'I can't help it. I love him too much.'

Well obviously it was either too much or not enough because he's gone now.

'Shut up!' I yelled at my subconscious, as my body instinctively recoiled into a ball, my hands fisting Kyo's clothes in a death grip. I knew talking to yourself wasn't normal, but I had little control over it now that Kyo had disappeared. He could always chase the bad thoughts away, without even trying. Always.

Noticing the tears that threatened to form in my eyes, I quickly stood up from my crouched position and tried to distract myself with cleaning. Not that I had ever really been good at it but it was something to do and, at the moment, something that was keeping me sane.

Folding the clothes into a messy ball, I placed them in one corner of the room, telling myself to take them down to the laundry later. Picking up the heavy drawers on the floor with ease, I replaced them back in their original slots.

Next was his bed. Pulling the sheets down, I did my best at folding them across the mattress neatly, but without much success. Groaning in frustration at the mess of sheets that I had somehow only managed to make worse, I let my body flop onto it.

Again, a wave of relief permeated my being as Kyo's familiar smell wafted up to greet me. Gripping the sheets and lying vertically across the bed, I buried my face into his pillow.

"Where are you Kyo? I miss you." I mumbled into the soft fabric before realising I needed to breathe (yeahhh ok then). As I moved a telltale rustling of paper could be heard amongst the sound of the moving bed sheets and bed springs. Wait, paper?

Pushing my body up with my hands and knees I pulled the pillow up, revealing a dirty, crumpled piece of parchment. A very FAMILIAR dirty, crumpled piece of parchment. I gasped as I grabbed the paper; hands shaking as I carefully unfolded it. My memory was suddenly flashing back to when Kyo had that letter in the courtyard.

Soon enough my suspicions were proven when I finally smoothed the parchment to its grimy, semi-legible form.

**"**_To Prince Kyo Fudoushin,_

_It is my greatest pleasure to request your presence at the Kenshin castle. We would be honoured if you could come forth and stay with us for however long you like, with the consent of the Fudoushin king and queen of course. Further details as to why we have invited you will be revealed at a later date. Apologies for the unorthodox request. If you accept, we hope to see you within the coming days._

_Signed the Kenshin King (Shigure Kenshin).**"**_

I let my hand fall to my lap as I stared at the words in front of me. Kenshin. Kenshin castle. That's where Kyo is. It must be! Slowly the information sunk in and before I knew it I was on my feet, clutching the paper as if my life depended on it.

Kyo. Kyo's at the Kenshin castle. Kyo's at the Kenshin castle! These were the words that repeated over and over in my head as I practically sprinted toward the door, moving faster in that moment than I had in the past 3 days combined.

However as I went to turn the handle, it began turning on its own before I had a chance to touch it. Stepping back I watched with wide eyes as the mahogany swung on its hinges, revealing my mother in her evening dress on the other side.

Her dark brown hair had been pinned up, but strands had escaped its hold and stuck out madly around her face. She looked like she had been asleep no more than 10 minutes ago, and for anyone that was a bad sign.

"What are you doing here?!" She snapped icily, her arms crossed over in front of her chest as she glared down at me. There was only a 3 or 4 centimetre difference between our heights, but she always made every centimetre count.

As subtly as I could, I tucked my hand behind my back, scrunching the paper into a tight ball in my fist. "N-Nothing mother. Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Wake me? You're lucky the whole castle isn't awake by now! What in the world possessed you to make such an unruly commotion?" Mother's tone was borderline murderous now, if I didn't get out of there quick who knew what would happen.

"I.."

"Honestly! What kind of princess walks around at night, her hair dripping wet," she picked up a strand of my hair as if it was a dead animal and dropped it again, "and doing who knows what in other people's rooms?!" She screeched, not letting me get a word in edgewise.

"I'm sorry! Ah," I accidentally yelled, before stopping myself and continuing in a lower voice, "I was just missing Kyo is all, I apologise for waking you mother," I crossed my fingers, hoping she hadn't noticed my brief lax in manners.

"Kyo!? That good-for-nothing brother of yours? I should have known he would take the cowards way out, it's best you forget about that nobody Kagura. He'll only bring you down," she scoffed heartlessly, not even acknowledging the fact that the 'nobody' she was referring to was her own son.

I clenched my teeth tightly to prevent myself from speaking back to her. I hated not being able to defend Kyo, I hated it. He wasn't a nobody, he wasn't a good-for-nothing and he wasn't a coward! It's not his fault you're such terrible parents! I was pretty sure I was glaring at the woman who birthed me by now, but I didn't care.

"Do you mind if I go to bed now, mother?" I gritted out, my voice only barely managing to hide my disdain.

"Hmph! Such a rude girl. Fine, off with you, and don't let me hear another peep out of you tonight you hear me?" She huffed, leaving me with another warning as I slipped past her bringing my hand in front of me as I put my back to her.

Clutching my fist to my chest, I sprinted the rest of the way to my bedroom making sure to close it silently behind me despite very much wanting to slam it hard in my frustration.

You'd think I'd be used to her words by now, but it has never failed to upset me, especially when she belittles Kyo. Looking down at the paper ball in my now clammy hand, I instantly made up my mind. Kyo. I need to know you're alright; I need to see for myself that you're ok. With that I flew open my suitcase and pulled out my drawers, not caring that I was now making an identical version of Kyo's messy room.

I'm coming, Kyo.

* * *

**...I think I somehow made myself like Kagura a bit now. Uh oh, Tohru's got some competish 0_o LOL nooo I'm kidding, no incesty in my story nuh ah! I've made Kagura seem even more crazy somehow (like the silent type of crazy, rather than her usual loud, break-Shigure's-walls love crazy ha). Meh the point is that she's comin to town *kaguraclauseiscomingtotown!*. Oh and yes, their mum and dad are bitches, just putting that out there if you didn't already know haha. And Kazuma is awesome, nuff said :3.**

**Also the title "Broken Hearted Kag"… I don't mean that she's like broken hearted over having an unrequited love, caz I don't. I mean she's broken hearted because her brother left her barely without a word, and she's feeling all down about it and stuff. Remember, Kyo and Kagura are brother and sister in this story, she loves him like a bro not like a lover like in the anime :) Just putting that out there haha.**

**What did yall think of the 1st person P.O.V thingo? Would love to know, caz if you hated it I'll just crawl up into a ball and hide somewhere forevers and not try it again haha. And if you liked it then awesome-sauce, I shall go dance in the rain (assuming it's raining when I read it *shifty eyes*).**  
**So yeah, hope you, um, liked it. *shuffles awkwardly away* (errydayimshufflin) :D**


	16. Chapter 15- Dense and Slow

**Ok soooo what to write, what to write, hmmm *taps pencil to chin* - pfft that's a good one, what is this pencil I speak of? *hi-fives ipod* yes. Yes I did just do that. And no. No, I am not mental, at least not totally :P heheh.**

**What was I talking about?  
Oh right, what to write... Yeahhh I have some kind of idea (it's got Kyo in it, that's all I know at the moment haha)... Man, the prospect of holidays coming up next week is fuzzing my brain over :S *flicks brain on the nose* bad brain! No being lazy now! (Yes my brain has a nose, what of it?- heyy that reminds me of this stupid moment I had not long ago... I was having a conversation with someone [yes an actual person- unfortunately haha] and I was tying to explain my logic, [with no results of course] and then threw my hands up in the air and said "Honestly, sometimes I think my brain has a mind of its own!" ... Yes I legit said that... I could have slapped myself ...  
...wait a minute, did I already tell you this? Wait I totally already used this line in some other AN note... *facepalm* *facedesks*. Yup, OP 3 right here [don't know what that is? Your win then haha] *sigh* My parents must be so proud **

**Holy crap I did it again *slaps self anyway*, stahp procrastinating and write some actual storyline idiot! *le sigh* writing AN notes is so much easier haha.**

**...I'll go write this chapter now *slinks away with tail between legs***

***Goes to future*Oh look here it is! (That was fast- lol jokes took me a week haha)**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Dense and Slow**

Kyo woke up to the same roof, in the same bed, and a scowl on his face. He swore if he had to spend one more minute in this bed he was going to have to kill something (or at least punch it in the face really, really hard). Sprained leg or no sprained leg, he wasn't going to sit here for another whole day again, Hatori be damned!

He had too much going through his mind to be stuffed in a room for 3 days, if he didn't get some fresh air soon he feared his head my implode in on itself from the pressure. Thus the stubborn prince threw the light sheet off himself and swung his legs out (the left, bandaged one following slower than the right) off the bed.

He glanced at the new object situated around his wrist, touching it tentatively before shooting up off the bed and limping out.

***  
_**Two days earlier...**_  
***

"I can get to my room by myself!" The injured prince yelled, as Haru and Hatori continued to help him through the castle once they had left the carriages.

"Stubborn one, isn't he?" Haru commented to Hatori as they followed Tohru up the stairs.

"Hmph!" Kyo huffed indignantly, not at all pleased with how they were treating him like a child.

Finally the four arrived at the guest bedroom aka Kyo's bedroom much to all their reliefs. Tohru opened the door to let the others through so they could set the still struggling patient on the bed. Haru let out a long winded sigh and massaged his shoulders, muttering something about cursing Shigure. Whilst Hatori and Tohru were distracted with tending to Kyo, he wordlessly took his leave eager to get back to the stables and away from yelling princes.

"Hatsuharu, do you mind getting my supply kit from my offi..." Hatori sighed when he turned to see he was talking to someone who was no longer there. Putting a hand to his temple he turned back to Tohru, "I need to go get my supplies, will you be alright until I return?" He asked softly yet in a somewhat strained tone.

"Ah, yes of course," Tohru nodded as she watched the physician take long strides out of the room. She then turned her head when she heard a grumble from Kyo.  
"I'm sorry?"

"What do these people take me for? A 2 year old? Honestly, so annoying," the orange-haired boy mumbled cantankerously to himself.

Tohru smiled and gently sat down on the bed next to him, "It's not that. We're all just worried about you, Kyo."

Kyo said nothing. 'Worried'. It was such a foreign word to him, but ever since he'd come to this place he'd heard it being used in abundance- and usually for his sake believe it or not. He knew why it wasn't part of his vocabulary, he just didn't know why she kept using it. Why did she bother with someone like him? He had to know.

"Why do you care so much? What did I do to deserve this?" The prince muttered under his breath, not even trying to make his words clear.

Tohru looked at him with an expression of confusion, "What do you mean 'what did you do'? You don't have to do anything. I just care about you. Do I have to have a reason?"

"Well yeah, you kind of do. People don't tend to do that unless they have a reason," 'people don't tend to care about me at all, period, actually,' he silently added in his head.

"Okay well if you need an explanation, it's because you're my friend," she smiled warmly at the boy, "and friends care for one another, do they not?"

Something stung briefly in the prince's chest but he waved it off, "I wouldn't know," Kyo shrugged nonchalantly, before throwing his torso backwards onto the bed with a sigh.

Tohru blinked as she watched the Fudoushin prince lie down horizontally across the bed, "Wha..." She was cut off by Hatori reappearing in the room, a tattered, brown brief case occupying one of his hands.

"Sorry. It would seem Momiji thought it'd be amusing to play doctor by himself. Never mind, Kyo will you please lie down lengthways on the bed. Thank you," the physician said bluntly, a smidgen of irritation creeping into his stoic voice.

Kyo followed the orders begrudgingly and Tohru hopped off the mattress so as to give Hatori more room to work. Whilst he was tending to the prince, Tohru wondered whether Kyo had any friends based on his previous statement. She found that very hard to believe, but maybe that was why he was a bit awkward at times. He just wasn't used to, well, friendship. Maybe. She really was taking a stab in the dark though... Nevertheless at that very moment she made it her duty to make sure Kyo knew how much she valued their friendship. For him.

Silently she slipped out of the room similarly to how Haru did earlier, however her reasons for doing so varying in comparison.

Hatori had just finished securing a cloth bandage around Kyo's calf, having long since discarded the previous nature version, when Tohru reentered. Hatori hadn't seemed to have notice her absence what with his back to the door, and if Kyo did, he didn't show it.

"There," Hatori breathed as he straightened up and dusted off his hands, "It should heal in approximately 2-3 days depending on how much rest you give it. That means no walking around until I say it's ok, Kyo," he added sternly, the words 'obey the doctor's orders or else' hanging as clear as day in the air.

Kyo bristled, "What!? No way! I'm not gonna vege it out in here, I'll go crazy!" The prince exclaimed. He was an outdoor person through and through. Therefore staying under a roof for more than a day or night at a time agitated him to no end- almost as much as the rain did actually.

"I'm sorry, but you should have thought about that before you went around sticking your foot into trees," Hatori stated, absolutely no remorse heard within his voice, as he packed up his things and turned to the door. "Two to three days, Kyo. It's non-negotiable." And with that he was gone, his white coat being the last of him to disappear through the door.

"Ugh!" Kyo's orange head slammed angrily into the pillow as he watched Hatori escape before he had a chance to complain further.  
Two to three days? You have got to be kidding! How was he going to survive?! His hair would probably be the first to go in his insanity. Tugging at his bangs so he could look at them crossed eyed, he sighed, 'welp it's been nice knowing you'.

"Kyo?"

The boy was distracted from his drama-queen thoughts, by the sound of his name. Flicking his head sideways, he saw that Tohru was still standing at his bedside, her hands behind her back and a smile on her face.

How she could always be so happy all the time, was beyond the angsty prince. "Yeah?" He muttered, as he went back to staring at the hair being tugged in his finger tips.

"Here, I want you to have this," she held something out to him.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he abandoned his hair tugging activity to look back over at her. His eyes widened when he actually saw something in her hands. He quickly sat up and twisted his body to face her, his face contorted in bewilderment and wariness. No one (other than Kagura and her silly flower chains) had ever given him anything in his life, so you'd have to forgive him for his scepticism.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously as he stared at the object in her outstretched hand. It was a beaded bracelet made of some kind of wood, the pattern being black every second bead, and white every other.

"This was my grandfather's on my mother's side. Mother always said it was meant for a boy, but when she tried going it to Momiji he said it wouldn't suit him. So I got it," the brunette girl smiled as she fiddled with the black and white beads, "and now I'm giving it to you." Again she pushed the beads toward the gaping boy still smiling warmly.

"No, but... Wait why are you giving something like that to me? I-I don't want it!" He put his hands in front of himself and tried to push the beads away, not feeling at all comfortable with receiving something so precious.

Tohru's smile faltered, "Y-you don't want it? But I'm giving it to you, I want you to have it. Please take it," this time she walked right up to Kyo and placed the beads in his hands, folding his fingers over it softly.

Kyo watched as the girl's hands lingered on his own, as if she wasn't sure if he would keep holding it if she let go. Looking up at her, he could see her face was practically begging him to take it. Kyo sighed.

"Man, alright. If it means that much to you for me to have it, then fine," the Fudoushin prince exasperated, his resolve finally caving under Tohru's gaze and touch. The girl smiled widely, her eyes widening in relief as she let go of Kyo's hands.

"Thank you so much, Kyo! It's a symbol of our friendship, just so you don't forget about me when, well when you leave," the princess' voice suddenly got softer and there was something that sounded like remorse when she talked about him going back home. Kyo looked at her, a multitude of thoughts rushing through his mind at once, all fighting to be the centre of his attention. He rubbed his head. This was too much.

"...I should be saying thanks, though right? So, well thank you," he muttered as he weaved the beads in and out if his fingers.

"My pleasure!"

***  
_**Present...**_  
***

Tohru had spent the entire rest of the day with the bed-ridden prince, which he was quite grateful for. It took his mind off, well everything. And that's exactly why he was currently limping out into the courtyard, against doctor's orders.

Of course he liked spending time with her. But it was always hard for him to think when she was around. Actually scratch that, lately it was hard for him to think, period. Ever since he came to the Kenshin castle actually. What was up with that?

See this is why he needed to get out of that room; he could already feel the fresh air doing him a world of good.

After limping around for a while, he settled on a small bench near the stables as the blanket of sunlight was too inviting to turn down. Sitting down with a sigh, he shielded his eyes to look up at the sky causing the bracelet to shift slightly down his arm, catching his attention. He lowered his arm and removed the beads, lightly twirling a white one around its string.

"Friends, huh?" He muttered to himself, not sure if he was happy or aggravated for some reason. The slight twitch in his eye told him his answer.

"Ugh, why does that piss me off? I should be happy she wants to be friends, what's wrong with me!?" The orange-haired boy brought the beads up to his head in a fist, clenching his eyes shut in frustration.

"Was just about to ask the same thing."

Kyo's burgundy eyes flew back open as he looked up to see Hatsuharu leaning against the stables with a broom in hand.

"Excuse me?" The prince spat, glaring at the unwanted stable boy in front of him. What did he want now?

The monochrome-haired man shrugged as he rested his cheek on the top of the broom handle, looking as bored as ever. "You seemed like you needed some help, sorry if that's wrong- not too good at reading people," he replied sleepily.

"Yeah well you are wrong. I don't need your help," the prince countered snippily, staring down at the beads in his hands again.

"Don't they belong to the princess? Why do you have them, I wonder? Either you're a thief Mr Fudoushin, or Miss Tohru gave you those as a gift, am I right?" Haru nodded his head at the black and white bracelet.

The orange-haired prince bristled, "I didn't steal them! Yeah she gave them to me! S'posed to be a symbol of friendship or whatever," his voice now dropping a few octaves, "I don't get it."

Haru stared at Kyo for a while, as if he was trying to figure out the meaning behind a crudely drawn (yet for some reason popular) painting. "What is there not to get? She wants to be your friend, simple as that."

Kyo shot another glare up at the stable hand, "I know that, I'm not an idiot!" He spat indignantly. "I just don't know why it pisses me off so much... I should be happy...right? Ugh, why am I even talking to you about this? Forget I said anything," the prince fisted his hair in his free hand, trying to keep his inner turmoil from bubbling over even more than it already had.

Again Hatsuharu stood there leaning on his broom as he tried to understand how someone could be so dense. Even he knew what was going on, and he spent most of his time with horses rather than people.  
"Now I may be wrong so don't quote me on this, but it looks to me that you either hate her and therefore the thought of being friends repulses you..."

"I don't hate her," Kyo answered quickly under his breath.

"...or you want to be more than friends."

The Fudoushin prince's eyes widened and he looked up at the stable boy as if his head had turned into a pumpkin. "What?"

Haru sighed and took his head off the broom, "C'mon, even I can see it it, man. You. Like. Her. Simple as that," he pointed at the boy on every word as if to make sure the message got through.

"I-I do not!..." Was all Kyo could think of in response, his face burning up. Haru could have laughed at how childish he sounded.

Shaking his head the stable hand shrugged his shoulders and picked up his broom, "You can deny it all you like, it's not my problem whether you lie to yourself or not."  
And with that the monochrome-haired boy turned to disappear into the stables again, his broom at the ready for more sweeping.

Kyo gaped at the spot the stable boy used to be, completely lost for words. 'What the hell? I'm not lying to myself, why would I do that?'

_"You. Like. Her."_

He flinched and could feel his face heating up. Why did it feel like something had hit him right on the head? He rubbed it and looked down at the beads again...  
"Ugh! I don't even know anymore!" He yelled and raised the beads as if to throw them away.

Seconds later he huffed as he got up off the bench and stormed (well angrily limped) away, a hint of black and white now peeking out from under his sleeve as he moved.

* * *

**Dawwwww! Isn't Kyo such a cootie-patootie! Haha yeshh I found an opportunity to use the bracelet! *hi-fives myself* - wait isn't that just clapping? *facepalm* - now I'm face clapping ^w^**

**Anywhoo before I lose further brain cells; how did y'all like that one w was there enough TohruxKyo fluff for ya? Hehe Kyo's slowly, slowly realising his feelings... Slowly. Goddamn he's slow (I mean c'mon Haru picked up on it- and in this story he's supposed to be oblivious to human activities!), but that's Kyo-Kyo's charm I guess hehe I love it X3**

**Oh and about the hair tugging... one-word: personalexperience ) yeah I get stressed really easily and the hair is usually the first thing to suffer hahahaha (good thing I've got unbelievably thick hair- seriously, I'm pretty sure I lost a brush in there at one point -_-)**

**So yeah I'm feeling lonely guys, I love reading your reviews but I'm not getting as much as I used to D: *gasp* am I doing something wrong!? Nooo don't leave meh, tell me what's wrong *clings to reader's legs***

**Kyo: Well that sure as hell isn't going to help *scoffs at author still holding onto readers*  
DestinyFlame: You stay outta this Kyo-Kyo, this has nothing to do with y... Wait a minute... :O Maybe it is you! YOU'RE the reason they're not reviewing *points in blame*!  
Kyo: What no I'm no... No actually GOOD! I'm glad they're not reviewing :P it must be because you're such an ass to me, that's why!  
DestinyFlame: B-bu... B-but I'm not that mean *abandoned puppy face*, they understand I do it out of love, right *stares into camera* RIGHT!?  
Kyo: Pfft yeah you keep thinking that while I go sit back and watch this story burn *leans back in chair like a gangsta*  
DestinyFlame: *pouts* Oh go sit in a sun spot, you mean kitty 3:  
Kyo: Already done *falls asleep in the sun*  
DestinyFlame: :| *whispers* let's prove him wrong by giving me moar reviews of amazingness (sry I'm a greedy person haha moar moar MOAR) *ahem* please if you don't mind *angelic face***

**I LOVE YOU ALLLLL  
Kyo: *sleep talks* Nghh stupid author *goes back to sleep***

**Eep, *whispers* I love you all xoxox :)**


	17. Chapter 16- Scars

**Wassssuuuppp?! Holy mother of pearl! I... I think I'm... I'm IN LOVE WITH YOU ALLLL! You have no idea how happy I was when I woke up to all those delicious reviews! My face was like this (0Q0) but 100% more overjoyed looking hahaha. Seriously smile would not get off mah face *slaps cheeks*, ok good I can feel them again ^3^, and ooww *rubs cheeks* haha. Thank you so so so much! I didn't think I'd get so many if I asked! Almost at the 100 review mark btw :) sooo happy! *dances like an octopus on ice skates* - yup that's how I dance, what of it haha. Sooo yeah, thanks again I appreciate it so much, and since I don't want you silly-billies to die I shall continue this story to the end :3 (so don't diiiieee I need youuu!)**  
**This chapter is going to be kind of... Surprising? Oh god I hope it's surprising for you guys, you're so perceptive so I hope you haven't expected this too much lol.**

**_Note for chapter (because I'm not talented enough to weave it into the story haha): This chapter takes place just after Kyo's little walk/ limp that happened last chapter. Just assume that when he walked away, he was going back to his room. When he gets there he has to change his shirt 'cause it's sweaty or something from the heat *containyourfangirlDestinycontainit* haha.  
Just to make sure you don't get confused :)_**

* * *

Chapter 16: Scars

**_*TOHRU'S P.O.V (first person)*_**

"Ah!" I cried involuntarily as I yet again sliced my finger with the chopping knife. It had been a while since I had cooked, and while I was relatively good at it, I'd lost practice. Sucking on the cut gently, I shook my head and continued chopping making sure I was focussing properly this time.

"Ah, Tohru! I'm so sorry, that was my fault! Please forgive me, I shall repent! I shouldn't be letting you cook, when it is clearly my job as the chef! I'm so sorry, please forgive me!"

I winced as the man's voice cried out from my side. "No no, it's not your fault, Ritsu. I want to do this, I really do. I'll be careful from now on, I promise," I shook my head vigorously, hating the fact that I was causing the chef to apologise more than usual.

Ritsu looked at me with tears in the corner of his eyes, "B-but Shigure will not be happy, oh no I'm so sorry Shigure! Forgive me for letting your daughter use such sharp utensils! I beg for your forgiveness!" The caramel-haired man lifted his arms up and stared at the ceiling as if the king was actually reprimanding him from the roof.

I continued to chop up the leeks in front of me, "Ritsu, please calm down. I promise you won't get in trouble, trust me," I said in a soothing tone.

The chef stopped his praying for forgiveness to the ceiling King to look at me again, "I'm sorry, b-but why are you doing this? I can cook for you, it's my job after all," he asked sorrowfully.

I finished dicing the leeks and placed them in the pot of boiling water on the furnace, closing the lid with a clunk. "Mm, I don't know why, I guess I just felt like it," I replied nonchalantly, as I turned to check on the rice at the other counter.

Ritsu whimpered, "At least let me help you."

I shook my head again, "No, no I don't want you to worry about it. I've got it, please. I'm sorry if I'm causing trouble for you, I'll be done in a moment," I turned to look at him with a pleading face, hoping he would get the message.

The honey-haired chef stared at me with a look of bewilderment, before he began to relax slightly, "Okay, if it means that much to you, I won't help," he sighed as he watched me walk back to the soup and stir it.

"Thank you so much, Ritsu. And I'm sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you," I replied as I took a small spoon to taste my creation. 'Mmm okay! I do hope he likes it.' Dishing out a ladle full of the soup into a bowl I placed it on one of the dinner trays.

"Tohru, I'm sorry but can I ask why exactly you're making leek soup?" Ritsu piped up, as he leaned over to look in the pot.

I turned to get a bowlful of rice and placed it on the dinner tray with the soup and smiled, "It's a secret,"  
I whispered before walking out the kitchen with the tray, "Thank you, Ritsu, I'll come back to clean up soon!"

I heard Ritsu say something about being sorry that he couldn't possibly let a princess clean, or something, before I got out of ear shot. Turning a corner I walked up the stairs careful not to spill anything as I reached the guest bedroom door.

Knocking lightly I pushed open the door with my elbow, "Kyo, I've got some soup for you, I hope you like lee..."

The tray that I was carrying slipped through my fingertips and crashed to the floor, soup and rice flying everywhere. But I barely noticed.

I could barely speak.

What was I seeing?

...

**_*Normal P.O.V (third person)*_**

Kyo froze midway through putting on his shirt at the sound of something crashing at his door. No. No. Please don't let that be her. Please!

Tohru stared at Kyo, eyes glued to his back as her hand flew up to her mouth.

Scars.

All she could see were scars marring the entirety of Kyo's back. Not one patch of skin seemed to be free of them. They gnarled and twisted grotesquely across his shoulder blades, spine, torso. Some were faded, others seems to be worryingly fresh, the pigment in his skin still a little red from whatever had done that to him. To top it off, bruises peppered his skin giving patches of it a purple tone in contrast to his tanned skin. It was horrible. Even after Kyo had hurriedly put his shirt back on, she couldn't stop staring.

Everything seemed to have glossed over, her whole world seeming to muffle. She must have been standing there for a while (or was it not long at all?), because she snapped back to reality when she heard a loud shout.

"WHAT DID YOU SEE? TELL ME, TOHRU!" Kyo shouted, desperation and fear underlying the anger in his voice.

Tohru barely reacted to the sound, "...H-how did you get those scars?..." She asked, her voice not being able to go above a whisper.

Kyo flinched as if he'd been struck. 'She's seen them. She's seen them! It's all over. It's all over now... NO! Why did she have to see them!' His fists clenched and his eyes shut as he turned away from the girl who was now white as a ghost.

"Leave," He gritted through his teeth.

"Ky..."

"I said go away! Leave me ALONE!" He yelled forcefully as he half turned to face Tohru, glaring at her in an attempt to scare her off.

Tohru's face went blank as she re-lowered her hand. Without another word she turned and ran through the doorway.

Kyo winced at the sound of the door clicking behind him, and stormed over to the window slamming his fist into the frame. He leaned his head on the cool glass, his eyebrows furrowing in a mixture of guilt, anger, hurt, and fear.

'What am I going to do now...'

* * *

**Dramatic anger-filled scenes are so much easier to write than normal happy ones. Jussayin.**

**I've had this plot-bunny figured out since the very beginning, just haven't been able to work it in until now. So happy I've finally found the chance.**

**I don't want to say anything too happy-go-lucky here because I don't wanna ruin the somber moment up there. But I just want to say; at least he didn't have to eat the leek soup. There. I'm done. That's all I wanted to mention haha. Ok I lie, I also want to mention how I sneakily added Ritsu into this story- I originally wasn't going to have him in there, but spur of the moment decision screwed that plan over :P. Yup now I'm really done. Have a nice day/night you lot :) See ya in chapter 17 (I think Kagura's finally gonna arrive at the Kenshin castle, so look forward to it ;) ) Thank you again for all the reviews, you guys make this all worth it :) **


	18. Chapter 17- Kagura's Arrival

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Wahhhh! Why is this is such a late update?! Oh yeah... I suck *shot*.**  
**Ok so I've been studying for exams coming up and I haven't been using the train very much (like not at all) so my usual writing on the train has ceased to exist for the time being, and I'm having trouble adjusting (yeahh that's the best excuse I could come up with haha).**

**Kyo: Hey I'm not complainin B3 *sits back***  
**DestinyFlame: Grrr well vacation's over for you, buddy! So get goin... Wait are you even in this chapter? Oh. Right. You're not. Hehe umm, never mind you can go back to sleep or whatever Kyo-Kyo :) ily! Xx**  
**Kyo: Yesssss! Oh I could get use to this *slacks off like the slacker he is***  
**DestinyFlame: *smiles* Hee hee I missed this :3 time to stop being lazy... I err mean busy, and write some MOAR! Yeah I'm feelin the floooww! *fist pumps***  
**Kyo: Ok, so are you gonna keep screamin like a banshee or are ya gonna write? Geez.**  
**DestinyFlame: Por que no los dos? *plays Taco ad song***  
**Kyo: Oh jeez, now she's speaking in tongues or something. I'm too sexy for this crap, I'm goin to bed. *flees sexily***

**Hahahahaha Kyo's sexy and he knows it ;) ;) (lol he would never say that *slaps myself* bad Destiny! Stop making Kyo-Kyo OOC in the author notes!) Hehe.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The unforgiving light of morning sun blared into the now brightly lit room. The chested drawers near the window being the first to experience the warmth; followed closely by the large, pink, four-poster bed and the rest of the lavish room.

The inhabitant of the bed curled up tighter and pulled the feather-downed doona over her brunette head. Tohru clenched her eyes tight, as the sunlight (despite the barrier) seemed to penetrate her eyes. She nuzzled her face into her pillow only to find it almost drenched. She opened her eyes again, which let the memories flood back in just as the sunlight was doing now.

She must have cried herself to sleep. Tohru touched her face, it was still wet... Surely she couldn't have been crying IN her sleep? Apparently she had, since her eyes felt swollen and her throat was hoarse.

She could hardly be bothered to move, choosing instead to lie there in the foetal position as the sun tried to heat her out. No longer caring about the soggy texture of her pillow, nor about the horizontal trail of fresh tears streaking across the bridge of her nose and down the side of her face.

She'd never felt so at a loss in all her life. She had always known how to help people, or at least comfort them. Yet at that moment, she could do neither.

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

Tohru's eyes clenched tighter as she fisted her sodden pillow case. Why? Why was this happening? Why was she so useless? Why could'nt she do... SOMETHING!? Anything! But no, all she did was run. She ran away, selfishly.

Her cruel brain flung her into the memory of Kyo's scars, unbelievably horrid and disturbing in size and quantity. The princess covered her mouth to muffle a sob. What had done that to him? What in the world could be so cruel and vicious? Tohru cried softly into the pillow, not wanting to make too much noise and alert anyone.

What seemed like a lifetime of crying into that pillow, was mostly likely an hour or so until she finally ran out of tears to cry. Tohru silently breathed in and out from under her doona, willing herself to calm down and think.

She flinched when she heard her bedroom door fling open with a bang as it collided with her wall.

"Toohruuu! Tohru! Tohruuu!" Momiji came bouncing into the room, calling his sister in a sing-song voice. Tohru felt him jump onto the end of her bed so she quickly pulled her quilt further over her head. She didn't want Momiji to see that she'd been crying. She hated worrying people, especially her kid brother whom shouldn't be worrying about anything at his age.

"Tohru, c'mon! Wake up, wake up!" The little blonde chirped as he bounced softly on the fluffy bed.

Tohru prayed he wouldn't pull off the sheets, she didn't know how she would explain the wet pillow and her puffy eyes. Her prayers were not answered and she began to panic as she felt her feather-down barrier begin to shift.

"Wait Momiji!"

The boy stopped tugging on the pink doovae at the sound of his sister's muffled response. "Tohru? Are you ok?" He asked with a cock of his head.

Tohru flinched. Oh no, what was she supposed to say? She couldn't tell him the truth. The girl took a deep breath and spoke croakily from under the covers, "Uh, I-I'm not feeling too great, Momiji. I don't want you to catch it, so don't get too close, ok?"  
Tohru hated lying to him, but it was the only option she could think of.

"Oh no! You're sick Tohru? That's awful! I'll go get Hari to have a look at you, he'll make you feel better!" Momiji cried as he pushed up off the bed.

"No wait!" Tohru nearly jumped up and blew her cover, but managed to stop herself in time, "D-don't get Hatori, I'm ok it's probably just a small stomach bug. He's busy enough as it is, please don't tell him," she stuttered quickly, knowing full well that Hatori would not be impressed when he found out she was not sick at all. This was one of the reasons why she hated lying- it was so easy to get caught.

"...you sure? Hari won't mind at all, you know?" Momiji said confusedly, not understanding why Tohru didn't want him to help.

"I'm sure, Momiji. Please don't tell anyone ok? It's just a 24 hour thing, I'll be back to normal by tomorrow, I promise," the princess explained, feeling more and more ashamed the further she spoke.

There was silence for a while, and Tohru began to suspect he'd seen through her lie. But she visibly calmed down when he finally spoke again, "...ok Tohru, if you think that's best. I won't say anything, but if you're not better by tomorrow, I'm definitely getting Hari, full stop." Tohru imagined him folding his arms in determination.

She heard him start to walk away until he stopped and added, "Oh and Tohru?"

"Y-Yes?" Tohru stiffened, hoping he still believed her white lie.

"There's a girl here. Papa told me she's gonna be staying here for a while. And she keeps talking about Kyo. I wonder if he knows she's here?" Momiji started mumbling on a broken tangent but stopped himself when he realised he was rambling again, "Oop, sorry Tohru, I'll let you rest now. Get better soooon~" he trailed off as the door slammed close again.

The princess exhaled the breath that she didn't realise she was holding in. Another guest? And she knows Kyo? Tohru buried deeper down into the bed, 'I wonder if she knows about Kyo's...' She stopped herself right there. She didn't want to think about it anymore at the moment. Instead the drained princess let herself drift back into another restless sleep.

...

**_*Shigure's POV*_**

_Knock, Knock._

I looked up from the paper work I was working on. I'd been at it for hours, and frankly the interruption was very much appreciated. I leapt up from my chair and vanquished my quill to the nether regions of it's ink well. Stretching out my sore shoulder and neck muscles, I yawned appreciatively at the door.

"Come in, come in~" frankly I didn't care who it was, or what they wanted, it gave me the excuse I needed to call it quits (hell it could've been a infiltration of soldiers from a neighbouring country wanting to wage war, and I'd still be grateful... Crap, please don't be that just to spite me).

The door creaked open and a dark head of hair emerged from the crack. Rin pushed the door further and stepped into the room with a bow.

"My apologies for the intrusion, m'lord," she stated in a professional tone and bowed once more.

"Ah Rin! No need to apologise my dear," I smiled at the young woman, before placing my hands on my hips in mock anger, "And what have I told you about calling me with such a distant title?"

Rin looked slightly shocked and stood stiffly, "My apologies, m'lor..." I gave her a warning look. "Er I mean, Shigure." She seemed to grow anxious at using the name, and I sighed.  
'When will she ever let us in, Kyoko?' I thought, shaking my head as I looked to the raven-haired woman again,  
"So what can I do for you, my dear?"

Rin raised her head again and gestured behind her, "There's a girl at the gates, m-Shigure. She claims to be from the Fudoushin castle, and insists she come and see our current guest."

"Oh dear. So she ended up following him after all, my this could get tricky. Ok thank you for telling me Rin. I'll go meet with her right away, have you invited her in?" I had placed a hand on my chin in thought, then looked to the girl in front of me with an inquiring look.

Rin's face fell ever so slightly, "Uh, no. We weren't sure if she was welcome yet, so we still have her at the portcullis gates."

My jaw fought to drop as my brain mentally face palmed, "Uh oh. I understand your actions, but that may not have been the wisest decision with her. Quickly now, we must go before she does something drastic." I hurriedly replied as I zipped past the dead-panned girl and whisked down the hall, eventually hearing the clicking sound of her heels following me.

Oh dear, oh dear. What a mess.

...

**_*Normal POV (3rd person)*_**

"Well, well, if it isn't Kagura Fudoushin. To what do I owe the pleasure of fair lady's presence?" Shigure said flatteringly as he arrived at the gates with Rin behind him. Kagura was looking rather fidgety and kept wrapping her hands around the gates as if she could melt them away at her touch (but alas even Kagura has her limits). Hatsuharu was standing on the inside of the gates, keeping an eye in the girl as instructed by most likely Rin (since she was the head maid after all). He was leaning on the gate but quickly pushed away when Kagura started rattling on it from the outside.

"King Shigure! I'm sorry to bother you but I have reason to believe Kyo is here? Please tell me, is he here?" The dark brunette princess pleaded through the gates, her eyes wet and resembling that of a puppy. Shigure smiled pityingly at the girl and sighed lightly. He had to choose his words carefully around Kagura, lest he trigger her more wreckless emotions- especially when the topic was about Kyo.  
"Why yes, m'dear you tracked him down," the king smiled warmly at the girl whose face instantly lit up. "Haru," he turned to the stable boy who'd quickly ducked his head and blushed. "Haru?" Shigure repeated, somewhat confused at the younger man's reaction.

"Uh.. yeah, King?" The monochrome-haired boy replied as he looked up at him but not without a quick glance at the person beside the king. Shigure looked at Rin, whom was staring at her feet, through his peripheral then back to the stable hand. Curious.

"Could you please raise the gates, we can't have our guest locked out of the castle now can we?" The dark-haired king ordered politely, as he watched the boy nod and quickly disappear around the corner where the castle wall and portcullis met. A few seconds later the cranking of gears and screeching of metal on metal signalled the rise of the gates. When they had risen enough, Shigure gestured widely to their guest, "Come in, come in Miss Fudoushin. Welcome to the Kenshin castle," he announced as the girl walked swiftly into the courtyard and stood next to him.

"Thank you. Umm, c-can I see Kyo now?" She asked slightly impatiently, as they began walking back up the the castle with Rin trailing behind, and Haru nowhere to be seen.

Shigure laughed, "All in good time, m'dear. Now tell me, do your parents know you're here?"

...

Momiji came shuffling out of his room, rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he made his way downstairs intent on filling his empty stomach with Ritsu's delicious breakfast muffins. As he descended the stairs and jumped off the last step (as was his morning ritual) he stopped when the large front doors opened. Curious, he watched as his father emerged from the door with a girl looking a lot like Tohru's age, and Rin. 'Ooh a visitor! Goodie!' He thought enthusiastically as he bounced across the grand hall to the three, abandoning his muffins for the meantime.

"Please Shigure, don't send me away, I came all this way just to see Kyo. I need to know how he's doing," the unfamiliar brunette girl wailed as she clung to Shigure's sleeve. Shigure closed his eyes and sighed softly with a small smile, but opened them again when he heard small footsteps approaching them.

"Good morning, papa! Who is this? I don't think I know her yet. Hi, I'm Momiji Kenshin. So you know Kyo, huh? Are you his girlfriend? I hope not, 'cause I was hoping Tohru would marry him so he could become my brother for real! He's really funny, I've always wanted an older brother. Anyway, what's your name? Where'd ya come from? Are you from around here?..."

"Momiji."

The excited boy stopped at the sound of his father's voice, and knew he had gotten carried away again. "Sorry," he muttered both to Shigure and the girl, but his eyes still swam with the multiple questions he still wanted to ask.

"No harm done, you've just got to tone it down a little, Mo. Okay?" Shigure scolded lightly, but kind of negated his reprimand by ruffling the boy's hair fondly.

"Okay, papa! I mean, okay papa," Momiji corrected his voice to the standard 'inside-voice'.

"Momiji, this is Kagura Fudoushin. Kagura, this is my son Momiji as he's already said," Shigure introduced the two.

Momiji's eyes lightened in realisation, "Oooh so that make you Kyo's sister doesn't it? Aww I'm so jealous! Haha oh well, it's nice to meet you Kagura!" He held out his hand like he'd seen adults do, and Kagura shook it tentatively as if she was unsure if the kid had some kind of ulterior motive for being so cheery.

"Kagura's going to be staying with us for a little while, so you be good to her, okay?" The king explained further, smiling as he saw Kagura flick her face to him in surprise.

"Oh goodie! Another guest, another guest! I'm gonna go tell Tohru!" The boy bounced up and down ecstatically before giving a sloppy bow and running back the way he came.

Kagura was still staring at Shigure and Shigure was watching his son run off with that never-wavering smile. "Do you really mean it? Can I really stay here?" She asked softly, unsure if he was serious or not.

"Of course, what kind of king would I be if I turned away a princess who'd travelled such a long way?" He replied chuckling softly at Kagura's face as it morphed into a shining ball of happiness.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" She cried as she wrapped Shigure into a tight death grip hug that had him seeing stars for a moment. Breathing out heavily when she let go, he laughed away the pain.

"My pleasure, m'dear. Now how about I give you a grand tour of the castle? C'mon let's go," he ushered the girl to the left thinking it best start from the bottom and work their way up.

"Oh? B-but I was gonna go see..." Kagura stuttered confusedly, as Shigure pushed her softly.

"Come, come, there's much to see! I'll even show you the best spots to hide from the tax warden when she comes to visit. Guaranteed Mii-proof," he said happily, obviously a tad too proud of his ability to avoid the poor taxer.

'Sorry Kagura, I don't want you seeing Kyo just yet. Forgive me.' Shigure silently apologised, as he dragged the poor girl through the castle.

* * *

**[PLEASE HELP ME PICK A TITLE FOR THIS CHAPPIE GUYS! My brain isn't working, so you're gonna have to think for me :P thank youuu I appreciate it sah much! xx]**

**Wahh I'm deaaad! This was painful! But I don't even know why it took 2 weeks :/ sorry if you guys were expecting some masterpiece... Instead have this piece of crap that was too much trouble than it was worth haha.**  
**(The one thing I'm proud of is the way I added poor Mii into here haha- the life of Shigure's editor/ tax warden is a painful one :P )**

**I have uni exams this week so I won't be updating until I'm given my freedom (aka next week) you understand *bows*. And I shall TRY to not be lazy and write the next chapter as quick as I can. *le sigh* I'm either too busy to write or too lazy to write... #firstworldproblems haha.**

**Thank you for sticking with lazy 'ol me :D I love you aallll xoxox.**


	19. Chapter 18- Unfixable

**How are we allll this fine day/night!? *triestodistractreaderssotheydon'tkillme* He he umm OK I'M SORRY AGAIN! I'll try to update faster but it's just so darn hard to get into the mood lately :'( My poor Kyo- Kyo is suffering and I can't even write to make it better (who am I kidding every time I write about him, it causes catastrophe T_T ). Anywho thanks so much to all my STUNNING REVIEWERS! Even though I haven't been updating as fast, I have always been on the lookout for new reviews so I can spark my will to write more haha. And it totally worked! See, I wrote another chapter, see, see?! So you can't kill me just yet (you can kill me when I've completely finished the story okie dokie :3… wait… damn…) **

**ShadedStarlight0 , Mew-Star-Mew , SonomiTakashia , KittyGoesNyaa , and Guest Maya , THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS ON MY LAST CHAPTER! Seriously your reviews were so beautifully kind :'3 I appreciate it so much. I appreciate ALL my reviews no matter how small, soo pleeeasee tell me what you think of how this story's progressing and if you have any suggestions you want to see in it- I might just comply caz you're so awesome ;P .**

**So without further adieu, I present the 18****th**** chapter in Once Upon a Time: Unfixable… **

* * *

**Chapter 18****: Unfixable**

Kyo opened his eyes to a wide expanse of sky and the blistering white of the sun beating down on his face. He groaned and rolled onto his side, the hard brick of the roof digging into his ribs. He didn't want to wake up, but no matter what position he took he was either being blinded by the sun or being scraped and bruised by the brick beneath him.

"Dammit," he groaned with a loud perturbed sigh, as he yank himself up into a sitting position and dragged his hands through his orange hair. Kyo let the morning breeze push his bangs from his face as he closed his eyes and sighed again.

"Dammit," He repeated softer this time as his eyes clenched tighter.

He was completely at a loss at what to do now. She'd seen them. She'd seen the one thing in this world that he tried to keep hidden. The one terrible thing that chained him to the horrible life he was desperately trying to escape.

He had begun to accept the fact that he would never be able to escape it. That he would be trapped in the darkness that was his life forever. That is, until he held that letter with the wolf seal- the seal of the Kenshin kingdom- the symbol of his probable freedom. He only had to take the chance.

Never would be have imagined that he would meet someone like her... He could hardly believe someone as kind and pure existed in a world he deemed to be rotten and unfixable. She was the light in the impending darkness, he hadn't realised how much he relied on her sunny disposition until it was too late. Kyo raised his eyes to the black and white bone beads adorning his wrist.

"Why?" He whispered as he touched the bracelet with his fingertips. 'Why would someone like her, care for someone like me? It's crazy. Most people... Most people didn't want to have anything to do with me.' He remembered the time in the forest when she had thought he was dead, tears streaming down her face as she clutched him. Why does someone like her... Cry for me?

_"K-Kyo...H-how did you get those scars?..."_

The orange-headed prince flinched as the memory of her face draining of colour and her eyes emptying, streamed into his head. Putting his face in his hands, he screamed frustratedly into them.

"She's never going to look at me the same way again," he mumbled, his voice now devoid of emotion. She was never going to smile at him, laugh with him, talk to him the same way ever again. He knew from now on there was always going to be that underlining of pity in her eyes and a perturbed disturbance in her smile. The worst that could happen (and he wouldn't blame her if she did) would be if she decided she no longer wanted anything to do with such a broken man.

Kyo never felt such a strong want to disappear into the wind than he did right then. The damage had been done and there was nothing he could do to fix it. He clutched his wrist tightly, the beads beneath it imprinting into his hand.

He just wanted to disappear.

...

It was around lunch time when Tohru awoke again. Knowing it was probably not a good thing to stay in bed for too much longer since her absence would only worry others, she pulled herself up.

Touching her face, she was glad to know she had stopped crying, but she had to check the vanity to make sure there were no more signs of her previous breakdown. Peaking into the reflected glass she was shocked at what she saw gazing back at her.

Tohru's hair looked as if she had flown through a tornado with sections that had been wet with tears dried at odd angles around her face. Her face had the very tell-tales of a poor night sleep, dark circles rimming her sleepless blue eyes that seemed to be a dull blue-grey instead of the typical bright sapphire. Her cheeks were slightly sunken and her complexion was paler than usual. She certainly looked sick which slightly eased her guilt of lying to Momiji earlier, but not totally since she knew better. She wasn't sick. She was just...sad.

Tohru stared at the mirror, watching but not really seeing anymore. The cool glass seemed to ripple and the image of Kyo replaced her own face. She gasped and took a step back, knowing it was only her imagination but not knowing how to act. His face was unbearably angry, his teeth were bared like an animal and his eyes blazed a fiery red as they narrowed under arched eyebrows.

Tohru flinched at the menacing image but as she blinked his face took a completely opposite turn; one that made her heart ache. His once fiery eyes were now dull and sunken, his lips quivered in a frown. Tohru took a step forward as she watched a single tear stream down his sullen face.

"Kyo," she whispered painfully, but as she reached out to touch him, his image faded from the mirror, being replaced with her own reflection again. There were tears in her eyes again, and she leaned her hand against the cool glass as she wept.

...

"Phew, finally got away," Kagura sighed exasperatedly as she crept out of her hiding spot behind the stairs. 'Sorry Shigure,' she apologised in a whisper. She really did appreciate him letting her stay, but seeing his collection of hiding spots wasn't exactly on her top 10 to-do-list.

So naturally, she slipped away whilst Shigure was demonstrating how to fit in one of the kitchen cupboards. Once she decided that she'd seen enough of downstairs to know Kyo wasn't down there, she silently moved up stairs.

Soon Kagura was met by a rather large hallway, with multiple oak doors leading to bedrooms stuck into the walls. 'One of these HAS to be Kyo's room,' she thought determinedly as she walked over to the first door. She skipped the double doors at the end of the hallway simply because she knew such lavish entryways would more than likely lead to the king's chambers.

The first door she tried was a tad difficult to open, as if something was blocking its path. She gave a sharp shove with her shoulder causing the wood to move just enough to see an ocean of toys scattered all along the floor. Without a word, Kagura closed the jammed door silently and moved on. There was no way in the world that was Kyo's room.

The Fudoushin princess crossed the hallway to the door opposite the toy bombshell, and softly turned the door knob. Even though she had only opened it a crack, a dark presence seemed to ooze out. Kagura shivered but her curiosity caused her to opened it further so she could glance in. The room was pitch black. As her eyes adjusted, she could make out violet curtains that were the cause of the room's lack of sunlight. Her eyes scanned around, seeing a double bed clothed in the same dark violet, black furniture, dark purple carpet, black walls, pretty much everything was covered in the gothic colours. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagura saw something move causing her to take a sharp intake of breath and snap the door shut. On second thought, she wasn't THAT curious.

Side stepping to the next door, she vaguely wondered what kind of odd people Kyo was living with now? She crossed her fingers as she turned the door knob to the third room. This had to be Kyo's room, for sure.

Hmm maybe not.

The room she was confronted with was clean and smelled of herbs. There were multiple beds laying side by side toward the back of the room, leaving her to believe this was some kind of infirmary.

"Can I help you?" A calm baritone voice made Kagura jump out of her skin. She stuck her head all the way around the wooden door she was hugging, to see a man with black straight hair and a white coat sitting poised at a desk. He removed his glasses and stared blankly at the girl, patiently waiting for her to reply.

"Ah, uh, umm, I'm s-sorry!" she bowed awkwardly, her face flushing at the embarrassment of being caught snooping. "Wrong room!" She announced loudly and turned to immediately exit the room with a slam of the door.

Hatori stared at the now closed door, briefly wondering who the girl could have been, before turning around in his chair and returning to his work. This castle was always so noisy, what with Shigure and Momiji living in it (not to mention a very vocal chef); therefore he simply blanked out the interruption as swiftly as it came.

Kagura leaned back on the door she had just closed and sighed off the embarrassment. Breathing in again, she opened her eyes and pushed off of the plank of wood behind her. Sure she knew that sneaking and snooping around her host's castle wasn't particularly courteous of her. But really when it came down to it, there wasn't much she wouldn't do to see Kyo. She wanted nothing more than to be by his side, giving him strength that she selfishly thought she could provide. Kagura's fists clenched slightly but she tried not to think anymore of her in-capabilities. Deep down she knew she was little more than a nuisance to him. She was the little sister who constantly clung to him like a rash, and no matter how many ointments he tried she would always return to his side. She didn't want Kyo to hate her, but she knew very little else she could do for him, so she decided to take that risk. But that was deep down in her subconscious; on the outside all she wanted was to be with him, nothing else mattered.

Kagura walked over to the door opposite where she was standing. This was one of the final bedrooms of the top floor; she was running out of options. The Fudoushin princess stretched out her hand to grip the door knob, but stopped when it began turning on its own. Before she could register it, a girl emerged from the bedroom and walked into Kagura.

"Oof!" They both said in unison as Kagura and the girl stepped back in surprise. The Fudoushin princess rubbed her forehead where they had contacted before looking up to see a girl around her age doing the same. Kagura opened her mouth to apologise but didn't get the chance.

"Ah, I'm sorry, are you alright? I should have been watching where I was going," the brunette girl quaked apologetically, however she wouldn't look up as of she was hiding something on her face.

"Er, no I should be apologising. I shouldn't have been outside your door like that," Kagura corrected, not planning to reveal her plans to snoop around.

Finally the girl looked up and Kagura noted the slight puffiness of her blue eyes before the brunette spoke again, "Oh!" She exclaimed, "I'm sorry, we haven't met before, my name's Tohru Kenshin. It's nice to meet you... Uhh..."

"Kagura," the Fudoushin princess answered as she shook Tohru's outstretched hand.

Tohru smiled warmly although her eyes still hinted something akin to sadness, "Are you the guest my brother was talking about? I'm sorry I didn't come greet you sooner, I uhh wasn't feeling so well..." The Kenshin princess trailed off almost reluctantly.

Kagura stared at the girl in hidden scrutiny, trying to figure out if she had any kind of relationship with Kagura's brother. "I'm looking for Kyo, have you seen him?" She interrupted, still watching the girl's face intently for signs of endearment.

She was slightly taken aback when Tohru's face fell for a split second, before she covered it up with another smile, "Oh, Kyo? I haven't seen him today, but I can show you to his room if you like?" The Kenshin girl answered way too cheerily for the given situation.

Kagura kept staring as she nodded, watching then following in Tohru's stead. The walk was surprisingly short as Tohru stopped in front of the door a few metres down from her own. The thought that Kyo's room was so close to this pretty girl's didn't sit well with Kagura, but she did her best to brush it off.

Tohru seemed to be frozen in front of the door as she stared at the door knob distantly. Kagura cleared her throat, "Um, so is this Kyo's room?" Tohru jumped slightly as if snapping out of what ever thought that was plaguing her mind and backed away from the door.

"Ah, um yes! This is it, I'll um just be going now," she stammered as she backed away down the hall. Kagura ignored her odd behaviour for the moment, as she turned the door knob. Her heart began beating as the prospect of seeing her beloved brother again bloom inside her. However the feeling left as quickly as it came when she opened the door to reveal an empty room. Well not completely empty, there were traces of Kyo strewn here and there on the bed and cabinets, but the actual being was nowhere to be found.

Frowning, Kagura backed out of the room and yelled down the hall where Tohru was just exiting down the stairs, "Hey! Tohru, he's not here!" She took one last look at the room before running down the hall to catch up with the startled-looking girl.

Tohru had stopped on the top of the stairs for her, with a face of confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's not there of course," Kagura quipped tersely, feeling frustrated at not being able to find Kyo. "Do you know where else he could be? I really want to see him," the Fudoushin princess inquired in a calmer tone.

Tohru blinked and before she had time to register what she was about to say, the question on her lips tumbled out, "Why do you want to see Kyo?" The girl quickly covered her mouth, "Ah, I'm sorry, that was really rude. It's none of my business, I'm sorry," she stammered trying to recover from her lapse of control of her brain.

Kagura narrowed her eyes slightly, "Because, he's my brother and I haven't seen him in almost a week," she answered.

Tohru's eyes widened in realisation, "Oh, you're Kyo's sister?!" She screeched in surprise, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know! Kyo told me you were around my age, that's great. It's very nice to meet you Kagura," she exclaimed as she grabbed the Fudoushin princess's hand again in a two handed shake.

"He talked about me?" Kagura asked in quiet surprise, as Tohru let her hand go again.

Tohru cocked her head, "Yes of course, why wouldn't he?"

Kagura shook her head sadly despite the small feeling of happiness she felt knowing that Kyo acknowledged her presence and wasn't ashamed of her. "Kyo..." Kagura sighed, "Kyo isn't someone who's very open with his life, least of all the part with me in it. So you'll have to forgive me if I seemed a bit shocked that he would tell you about me."

Tohru bit her lip in concern, "Mm I did notice the distance he put up," she mumbled softly as she began thinking of how distant he was when she first met him. The image of Kyo's scarred back flashed back into her mind; was that why he was like that? Tohru wondered if Kagura knew anything about what had happened to him. "Um, Kagura?" She spoke up hesitantly.

The dark chocolate-haired girl gave Tohru an confused look, "Yes?" She answered inquiringly yet suspiciously.

Tohru looked down at her folded hands, feeling ashamed at asking about something that was probably extremely personal and none of her business. However she really did want to know what had done such a thing to the boy, even though she knew she had no right. "...Kyo... He, um... I saw, I saw his..."

"His scars, right?" Kagura finished with an absence of emotion in her voice. It was if she had known this would happen, that someone would discover the secret Kyo had tried so desperately to keep hidden. He'd sacrificed so much to do so, even his own happiness, even though Kagura knew that someone would eventually find out. It was now up to that someone to figure out what they wanted to do about it. So it was this girl was it? She hoped, for Kyo's sake, that she was stronger than she appeared.

Tohru looked up in shock to hear the words leave Kagura's mouth instead of her own. His scars. Who knew two little words could deal so much damage to her heart. "...Y-yeah. Um, d-do you know...?"

"How he got them? Yeah I do, but I'm not sure if you should too," Kagura interrupted again, her demeanour seeming to turn icy at the topic of discussion. She didn't want to disclose such private information to someone she barely knew, especially to someone as weak as this girl. If someone was going to know about Kyo's hidden past, they had to be someone she could trust to give him the help he so desperately needed. Kagura knew she would never be able to fulfil that role, but she could at least give a hand in finding the person that could. The next thing she heard come from the supposed 'weak' girl was unexpected to say in the least.

"I know it's not my place to know, I know I'm just an outsider who doesn't understand anything. But I so desperately wish to understand. I want to know why he's so distant towards everyone he meets. I want to know why he has such horrible injuries. I want to know what did that to him. I want to be there for him, and not because I pity him, but because I truly value his friendship. Please, Kagura. I want to know. What happened?" Tohru's face showed a powerful mix of determination, desperation and some other strong yet hidden emotion.

Kagura stared in awe at the girl, her previous accusations about the Kenshin princess being weak seemingly dissipating. Perhaps this could work? Kagura was beginning to seriously consider it. Could this girl help Kyo open up, could she heal the scars in his heart whilst tolerating his physical ones?

Kagura sighed and walked away from the staircase, choosing the wall adjacent to lean on. Tohru followed and stood before her, her eyes staring intently at Kagura's face as if she could reveal the answer if she watched her long enough.

"...fine, but you can't tell Kyo I told you...ok?" The chocolate-haired princess relented reluctantly. She really hoped she wouldn't regret this.

Tohru was also silently hoping she wouldn't regret having such knowledge. Maybe it would be better for Kyo and herself if she didn't know? The brunette mentally shook her head; no. She couldn't help him unless she knew what caused him to need the help.  
"Ok," Tohru nodded slowly.

Kagura took a deep breath, "It was our parents," she finally admitted, the words hitting the floor like a slab of marble to stone. At first Tohru said nothing, she let the words sink in her mind till they reached the pit of her stomach, making it drop with the weight.

"...W-what?" Tohru stuttered, not yet fully understanding what Kagura was telling her.

Kagura glared at the place where the wall and floor met, "It's always been like that. Kyo's the heir to the Fudoushin kingdom, and being the only son only adds to the pressure and expectations. They're always pushing him, always forcing him to do things he doesn't want to do. And when he refuses, or even just does something wrong, they punish him like that. I've never seen the place they take him to or the horrible tools they use but I... I can always hear his screams," Kagura started choking up, her fists clenching fiercely. "...Afterwards he always refuses to talk for weeks, simply walks around like an empty shell. I don't understand why he has to be the one to go through such torture. Why? He doesn't deserve that, no one deserves that; if I could I would gladly lift the burden- if only just to see him smile for once... You know I've only ever seen him smile twice in my life?" Kagura kept staring at the same spot, and let out a sad laugh, "How sad is that? I've lived with him for sixteen years, and have only seen him smile twice," the sullen girl closed her eyes as if she was picturing those two wonderful moments, before looking over at Tohru.

Tohru had her head bowed and a hand covering her mouth as her shoulders shook. She stifled the quaking sobs that threatened to ring out loudly. Kagura watched the girl through misty eyes, her resolve close to breaking point as well. She was about to continue talking when a voice interrupted her thoughts and caused her heart to freeze.

"Kagura?" A gruff voice spoke her name from behind Tohru. The Fudoushin princess' eyes widened as she looked over Tohru (whom had sharply in taken her breath and froze as well).

"K-Kyo," she exasperated, not feeling exactly as she expected to feel when she saw him again. Kyo was giving her a confused frown before he looked at Tohru whom still had her head bowed.

"...what's going on?" He demanded slowly with slight fear evident in his voice as he stood at his position at the top of the stairs.

Tohru quickly and discreetly wiped the tears from her face and looked up at Kagura with a strained smile, "Oh Kyo's here! I'm sure you guys have a lot to catch up on, so I'll just let you be," she exclaimed, only barely masking the quake in her voice. Without even turning to face Kyo, she walked briskly down the hallway and disappeared through her bedroom.

Kyo watched as the girl escaped to her bedroom, the soft click of her door sounding like a gunshot to his ears, causing him to wince. Quickly he turned to his sister, whom had just finished wiping her eyes.

"What did you do?" He snapped harsher than he expected to. Kagura stood her ground as Kyo loomed over her with a glare, despite the fear and guilt she felt in her heart.

"I told her."

Kyo's eyes flashed dangerously and he looked as though he was about to explode. Instead he turned on his heels and stormed down the hallway gesturing Kagura to follow him.

Kagura closed the door to Kyo's bedroom softly, as she watched him lean his hands on the wall as if to steady himself. Even from her vantage point she could she his shoulders flexing in anger.

"Why?" Kyo hissed through clenched teeth as he rested his head against the wall.

"I'm sorr..."

"WHY!? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TELL HER!?" Kyo screamed as he spun around to face Kagura with a wild expression, briefly forgetting that Tohru was in the neighbouring room.

"She already saw them, Kyo! Of course she would want to know where they came from!" Kagura yelled back, however with a lot more control than her enraged brother.

Kyo's head bowed and his shoulders shook with rage again as he pointed at the wall separating his and Tohru's room, "She didn't need to know!" The orange-haired boy raised his flaming eyes to his sister again, "I could have told her it was from a training accident... Or a bloody bear, hell anything! Anything could have been better than the truth! But NO you just had to go and tell her!" Kyo's burgundy eyes softened slightly with pain before flaring back up in a venomous rage.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Kyo! I just thought she might be able to help you..." Kagura cried back, before trailing off sadly.

Kyo scoffed incredulously, "HELP me!? Heck she's never gonna want anything to DO with me! Who the hell in their right mind would want to get mixed up with someone like me!? No one, don't you get it!? There's no bloody hope left, Kagura! None!... None at all..." The Fudoushin prince relented dismally, his fist tightening in front of his face before it dropped back down to his side.

Kagura's heart broke when she saw the anguish in her beloved brother's face. She had done that. She had caused him to make such a face. It was all her fault. All she wanted was for him to be happy, for him to smile. Now she had ruined everything. Why? Why was she so stupid!? Why did she think this would work!? Kagura brought her hands up to her face silently.

"I-I I'm sorry. I t-thought..."

"WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG, KAGURA!" Kyo yelled furiously, once again losing his head. The prince brought his hand over his anger-filled face and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Kagura, but I think you should leave now," he mumbled in a much softer tone.

Kagura's eyes widened causing the wells of tears in her eyes to finally cascade down her cheeks. "Kyo..."

Kyo clenched both his eyes and fists as he turned away from his sister, "Please, Kagura. Go home," he whispered almost pleadingly, his tone now taking on a sound of hurt and regret.

Kagura watched his back turn towards her and dropped her head. Hadn't she known this could happen? Hadn't she prepared for the moment when Kyo finally decided to shut her out once and for all? She had, but no preparation in the world could have readied her for the pain she felt at that very moment. "I'm so sorry, Kyo. I love you, ok?" And with that she retreated from the room.

Kyo kept his body turned away as she softly closed the door behind her, but couldn't help but flinch at her words. He knew that she loved him, he knew that. So why did he always treat her with such indifference. He of all people should know the feeling of rejection more than anything, yet he continued to do the same to his own sister. He hated how weak he was. He hated how his mind, body and soul refused to let anyone near him. How it refused the acceptance that, in his mind, was never ever going to be there. He hated it.

And now he was doing it again. But this time, it wasn't him who was doing the rejecting- it was Tohru. Tohru was already in the process of eliminating him from her world, refusing to even look at him or speak to him directly. And it hurt deeply. A different pain to what he was use to. No, this pain wasn't physical. It throbbed deep within his heart and mind, but was just as painful as the physical wounds that were inflicted upon him by his parents... Maybe even worse...

Kyo was in agony, and there was nothing he or anyone else could do to stop it.

* * *

**Ok just to let you know, Kagura means she loves Kyo as a SIBLING, and Kyo knows this also. Yeah just to make sure you lot didn't get the wrong impression- this is an incest-free zone .  
Yup, yup so anyway this is actually the last idea that I had written down for this story, so from now on I'm gonna have to freestyle it *startsbreakdancing* hehe.**

**And yeah I do realise I've been really slow at updating lately, please forgive me but life is a sweet temptress (in other words I've been sitting on my butt playing Animal crossing (it's a trap I tells ya!), and all the Assassins Creed games, and watching other awesome sauce animes, getting sucked in by the wonderful world of YouTube, starting to pick up Pokemon again... Aaaand now I'm rambling, but you get the picture- there's a lot of unproductive things to do haha. (Oh not mention I got a new job and a bf randomly [srsly it IS- I'm a freaking awkward turtle when it comes to socialising so yeah no idea how that happened haha]- but meh details, details haha)**

**I just realised these past chapters have been mighty depressing... Hmm well you know what they say, "there's plenty of fish in the sea"... Wait wait nope wrong one, this is what I mean, "when you're down, the only way to go is up!" Yeahhh, hopefully this saying applies to poor Kyo I really do feel sorry for him (see I'm not totally heartless! So there *blowsraspberry* ha) but hmm don't know what I'll write about in the next chapter. Maybe I'll take a change of pace and write that little background story about Haru and Rin that I promised you guys loooonng ago haha. What do ya think? *w* *looksexpectantlyatreaders***

**And again, I love love LOVE your reviews! They make me so happy! You guys are honestly too kind to me, even though I'm a total slack ass seriously thank you SOOO much for sticking with me so far and reviewing! It makes me remember that there are people out there actually enjoying my story *feelstouchedandproud* I love you, I love you, I love you allll!~ *floats away on cloud nine whilst singing randomly and off key***


	20. Chapter 19- His Past

**Hey Hey Kids! *maniclaughter* How've yall been?! I've been (as you can probably already tell) very, very lazy T_T I can't seem to stop, it's like a disease or a fever of some kind... *startsdiscofeverdancing* *stops* wait that's not being lazy at all! *sigh* I'm losing my touch (RIP lazy fever, you shall be missed) sooo upon being cured I decided to get off my lazy butt and proceed to sit it back down in front of my laptop for a few hours. I know, I know, sounds like a lot of effort right? Well never fear, I shall do my best no matter how difficult it is! (Hmm maybe the symptoms haven't completely gone out of my system yet?) **

**Anywho, I was reading through mah story and realised I haven't actually explained the meanings behind the three Kindgom names (y'know, Kenshin; Fudoushin; and Onwa)… You didn't think I just randomly pulled them out of thin air did ya? *tut tut* You should know I always have a reason behind everything by now, and if you don't then well Ouch, that hurts haha ;w:**

**So these are the rough translations of each name from Japanese to English and why they suit the characters and wotnot :) :**

**Onwa**** means gentle- Yuki is pretty gentle to me (when he's not kicking the snot out of Kyo that is (|)o(|) ). Meh this was the best I could think of, I wasn't gonna use Nezumi or something (means Rat) caz that's just too obvious, and not at all regal enough to be a royal name haha "The Rat Kingdom" yeahhh see, doesn't sound to great haha.**

**Kenshin**** means dedication- dogs are dedicated to their owners (remember Shigure is cursed with the Year of the Dog ;) Also Tohru is a very dedicated person).**

**Fudoushin**** means steadfast/persistent/committed etc… And I think we can all agree that Kyo is pretty persistent in more ways than one *coughbeatingYukicough*.**

**YEAH! That was totally lame! Sorry I got your interests up only to shoot them back down with my handy dandy machine gun of disappointment :D! Haha, anyway I think it's about time to be on with the story that I have no clue how to write anymore :D Should be interesting. *resistssuddenurgetobelazyagain* **

**P.s. Thank you so much to KittyGoesNyaa for cracking that whip (of love) to make me keep writing until I finished this damn chapter. When I talked to her last I said I would be 2 days, and I did it in 1 :D . Hope you're proud of mwah, I know I am haha. Thankies again! xx**

* * *

**Chapter 19****: His Past**

Kagura closed the door to her beloved brother's room with a shaky sigh. Her tears had long since drifted down her pale face as she rested her head against the wooden frame. As she clenched her eyes more of the warm, salty liquid cascaded down the streaks dripping pitifully on the lavish tiles beneath her. She bit back a sob, not wanting Kyo to know she was still there, only separated by the engraved wood she now rested her forehead on. Why did she have to say anything? Why couldn't she have kept her mouth shut?

The overwhelming sense of dread and guilt gripped ruthlessly at her chest, threatening to squeeze her heart into nothing. It hurt so much that Kagura actually raised her hand to the area, just to make sure she did in fact still have her heart, despite the feeling of it being ripped out. She tried to breathe deeply but the fact she was crying caused it to hitch and quiver pathetically, not at all helping to calm her down.

_"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TELL HER!?"_

Kagura had never heard Kyo's voice like that. Sure he'd yelled at her on many occasions before, but his voice always held a certain exasperated tone as if to say with a sigh "okay Kagura, I know you mean well but just quit it will ya?". She could always hear that sliver of acceptance even when on the outside he was furious.

But not this time.

This time there was no hint of annoyance, or recognition or even the love that he tried to hide so well. There was nothing but pure, solid fury. Fury that he'd never managed to conjure up in front of her until now. Even worse was behind that unadulterated rage, underlined the feeling of betrayal. Utter betrayal hiding evidently in the slight quiver of his otherwise stable voice. That was what caused Kagura's heart to break in two. The fact that she had betrayed his trust, betrayed him to such an extent that he would scream at her like that. _That_ was what made her knees tremble, her lips quake and the never ending tears to tumble down her face.

After what felt like a lifetime of just standing there with her head connected to the door, Kagura vaguely registered a hand falling gently on her shoulder. Her expression glassy, Kagura glanced over to the culprit to find a puffy eyed Tohru standing behind her. The Kenshin princess silently offered Kagura a lacy handkerchief to which Kagura turned away from.

"What are you doing here?" the Fudoushin princess garbled lowly, the faint beginnings of hatred spiking slightly in her trembling voice. Kagura might have been to blame for telling Kyo's secret, but this girl was the real reason for Kyo's pain. Why did she have to see his scars?

Tohru flinched at the snarky tone and removed her hand from the unsteady shoulder, but did not back away. "I just want to talk, Kagura. Please can you come with me? It's probably not a good idea to talk here," she gestured to the wooden barrier between them and the boy in question.

Kagura flashed her a heated glare but said nothing, choosing to ignore the request and return her forehead to the door. Tohru's eyebrows creased at the girl's sudden hostility towards her, worry beginning to gnaw that familiar hole in her stomach.

"Please Kagura? It won't take long, I promise," The Kenshin brunette tried again, this time sounding more begging than before.

The chocolate-haired girl sighed frustratingly before whirling around and staring Tohru down with almost as much heat as her brother's characteristic glare. Kagura said nothing but gestured with a sharp nod of her head for Tohru to start walking.

Tohru frowned sadly at the girl's lack of words and sudden use of that look she was giving her, but turned to lead Kagura down the hall all the same. The Fudoushin princess gave one last fleeting glance at Kyo's door before sighing and trailing Tohru albeit quite reluctantly.

###

The doors to the Kenshin Castle opened a jar to let the frequent silverette visitor through its flanks, like countless times before. It wasn't an uncommon sight to see Prince Yuki Onwa enter the castle due to some kind of business needing to be attended to with the Kenshin King. Although it would seem odd to some people (other kingdoms not attached to Kenshin or Onwa) for a seventeen year old prince to be in charge of attending such important meetings, and by himself no less; it wasn't a rare occurrence in Yuki's case. Due to his father being emancipated from illness, the royal duties fell to his thin shoulders, the only son and heir to the Onwa Kingdom.

However Yuki, being the bright and efficient, however introverted, young man he was, never complained or showed any sign that he resented the heavy jobs he was forced to bare. Choosing to hide any imperfections such as exhaustion and aversion to his many duties despite his young age, under a mask of indifference he'd learnt to perfect since he was very young.

He wore that very same mask as he entered his family's sister castle, ready for yet another monotonous meeting with Shigure Kenshin. He could feel that mask, however, begin to slip slightly when his lilac eyes were met with the sight of Tohru leading an emotional… Kagura Fudoushin(?) down the corridor and out into the back courtyard.

"What is Kagura doing here?" He mumbled inaudibly to himself, the faint beginnings of confusion etching itself on his usually passive face. Without his usual thinking before acting, Yuki followed the two girls at a casual pace not sure why he felt the need to quench his curiosity; nor why he had neglected to make them aware of his presence as of yet.

###

Tohru fiddled nervously with the small bow on her soft pink dress as she led Kagura into the courtyard. She wasn't used to being so assertive and demanding, so being as such with someone she hardly knew obviously took its toll on her timid heart. The fact that she didn't even deserve to include herself in the dilemma at hand made her all the guiltier for it.

Nevertheless, despite Kagura's explicit anger with her (for reasons she was yet to understand), Tohru was grateful for her cooperation. The Kenshin princess was no longer thinking about where she was going, however it didn't surprise her that her feet finally stopped at the base of the old oak tree. Silently, she placed a hand on the rough bark feeling a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth.

The memory of Kyo tumbling none too gracefully through the branches, only to land unceremoniously on his butt, flashed through her mind. She put a hand to her mouth to hide a small laugh that threatened to escape her, despite her present melancholy feelings. The smile-inducing memory was one of many that she had shared with Kyo, along with a few of the bad.

Her smile faded as quickly as it had come when yet again, the sight of Kyo's scarred back came into view- this time replacing the callous texture of the bark beneath her fingertips. Tohru traced her hand tentatively down the tree that to her had transformed into the marred skin of Kyo's damaged back. She looked up at the shock of orange hair connected to the torso with deeply saddened eyes. She began leaning her head so she could rest it against the nape of Kyo's neck, her hands still touching the bumpy texture of his otherwise smooth back.

"...are you ok?"

The sound of Kagura's tentative question jolted Tohru back to reality as she opened her eyes to the brown bark of the oak tree. Stepping away, the Kenshin princess ran a hand down her face trying to wash the strange feelings she was having away. That was the second time she had hallucinated the image of the Fudoushin prince. It had to stop. And the only way she felt would do just that, was to learn all she could about Kyo's past. In order to help him have a bright future. That was what Tohru believed, so when she turned around to face the confused (yet still poignant) Kagura, her eyes were filled to the brim with the determination of that belief.

Kagura took a step back when she saw the fierce determination in the other girl's eyes. She wasn't expecting the reaction and almost forgot that she was supposed to be angry with the girl. Almost.

"W-what!?" The Fudoushin princess yelled indignantly, trying to regain herself as Tohru looked at her.

Suddenly, and unexpectedly, the Kenshin girl dipped her head and torso into a deep 90 degree bow, her brown hair flowing down to cover her face. "Please, Kagura!" Tohru cried at the ground, using a louder tone so her voice wasn't lost in her hair. "Please tell me everything about Kyo! I beg of you!"

Kagura's mouth was permanently agape in a not-so-regal fashion as she stared at the back of Tohru's bowed head. What was with this girl? Why was she so persistent? Better yet what right did she have to...

"I know I don't have any right to such information if it isn't given to me by Kyo himself. But I feel that he wouldn't tell me anything, even if he wanted to. He might think that telling his story would only yield to burden others, that's just the way he is. He hides behind a mask of anger because he doesn't want to let others in... He's scared... Scared of rejection... Scared that no one will accept him for who he is..." Tohru drifted off, her obscured face knitting a sad understanding.

Kagura stared incredulously at the girl, her mouth now closed in a tight line but her shock still as fresh as the grass beneath her feet. However it was the words Tohru was speaking that withheld her shock. It had taken Kagura her whole life to determine what Kyo was thinking under his cold exterior, even now she didn't know for sure if she understood completely. But this girl. This girl seemed to have figured out Kyo's hidden inner turmoil already, despite having only met Kyo a little under a week ago.

"But h-how did you...?" Kagura stammered quietly, although Tohru hadn't seemed to hear her from her bowed position as the worked-up girl continued to speak.

"But I feel that he's wrong to think that! I know he's been through a lot of pain, and I am so sorry for that. But he can't expect to live his life constantly afraid of what could or couldn't happen. I want to help him realise that. I want him to know that he's not alone in the world." Tohru finally lifted her head to look at Kagura, but left her body in the same angle. "That's what I want."

For a long while, Kagura and Tohru stood there in silence, staring at each other with differing emotions. Both in their respective positions- Tohru in her diligent bow and Kagura in her half recoiled body as if she was being burned by the other girl's unwavering gaze.

Eventually it became too much for Kagura and she relinquished the gaze by letting her knees give onto the downy grass below. She stared blankly at the blades of green dance lazily in the breeze, hardly registering when Tohru joined her on the ground.

"Y-you... How do you know... So much about him?... He never tells _me_ anything..." Kagura whispered emotively at the lush grass beneath her.

Tohru gave the girl a sad look, though she could not see it, "He's never told me much either... I don't know how I know... I just... seem to know what people are really like deep inside their heart. I can't really explain it, but I've been able to do it since I was very young," she explained brokenly, her lack of knowledge on her odd abilities making it hard to explain.

Kagura nodded absently, still staring at the emerald life brushing against her aqua dress. Yet again, she was at a crossroads at what to do. Why was it always so hard to make decisions when it concerned this girl? Telling her everything could just end up hurting Kyo even more- and that was something she just couldn't stand to endure again. But on the other hand if her previous deductions were right and this girl truly could help save Kyo, this could be the only chance to do it.

Kagura sighed at the weight of her decision, feeling it crushing her petite shoulders. Sometimes she just had to go with her gut, rather than her heart or head. And right now her gut was gesturing at the ridiculous option to tell Tohru everything.

"...ok..." Kagura muttered softly, the reluctance evident in her quiet tone.

Tohru looked at her with wide eyes, not sure how to take the answer. Sure, she wanted to learn why Kyo was like how he was, but she hadn't really been prepared to actually receive that information. So she said nothing, patiently waiting for Kagura to begin.

For the first time in over 15 minutes, Kagura finally looked up at the girl opposite her the action internally being her way of telling herself not to back down. Tohru was right, being afraid of the unknown was not the way to live. And Kyo needed to understand that.

"Well… you know about our parents. They've never been able to show affection ['_or maybe they just chose not to', Kagura thought bitterly]_, instead using their positions as parents to force their huge expectations onto Kyo, thinking only of themselves and the kingdom's future. Everything is a pawn to them; the servants; the tax collectors; the neighbouring kingdoms; even us, their own children aren't immune to it," Kagura went back to staring at the ground; however this time she seemed to have readopted the spiteful glare with a tad more sadness added to it.

"Just another piece in a game they feel the need to win. It's pathetic really how power hungry they are. Sometimes it makes me wonder if they really are our parents…" Kagura shook her head as she drifted off, clearing her throat to continue on.

"Anyway, they've been 'educating', or say they call it, Kyo since he was just five. They hardly pay much attention to me because they only see me as a something to auction off to the highest paying suitor when I'm old enough… which I guess is now, no doubt they're searching for my husband at this very moment… But Kyo is different, slightly more important to their goals. They value him not as a son, but as the next heir to the throne and nothing more. It is how it's always been and how it always will be," the Fudoushin princess relented in a defeated tone.

Tohru nodded to show that she was listening, although her unwavering watchful gaze on Kagura could have told her that much. Everything Kagura was telling her explained Kyo's withdrawn nature. He obviously was brought up to know nothing but pain. The thought yanked cruelly at Tohru's heart and she winced inwardly, subconsciously raising her hand to where it beat painfully in her chest. She could hardly believe someone could be so cruel, less be like that to their own flesh and blood. Having grown up with a loving father, being surrounded by friends and living in a warm, happy environment, only made the shock all the more unbearable.

But wait… she suddenly remembered how irritated Kyo became when he was around Yuki, often lashing out at the silent prince on more than one occasion. Surely Yuki hadn't done something similar to Kyo's parents to make the orange-haired boy hate him so much? Could he? Tohru was almost afraid of the answer, but something told her that Kagura might know it.

"…do you know why Kyo seems to dislike Yuki Onwa so much? For some reason I feel like it's got something to do with his parents too," Tohru spoke up softly almost uncertainly, despite her quivering heart.

Kagura looked at Tohru again, this time with surprise on her face. However it quickly turned to a look of pity and she twisted her gaze away again. "Yeah. You could say that," she confirmed listlessly.

Tohru looked at her probingly, her face alone a silent urge for her to continue.

Kagura sighed. "I guess you don't know this but Yuki once came to our castle when he and Kyo were 10 and I was 8. It was just another random meeting between the Onwa king and queen and my parents, but for some reason this one time they brought Yuki with them. I don't know for sure what happened because I wasn't allowed to join, but apparently my parents praised Yuki a lot, saying how much they wished they had a son like him and junk- right in front of Kyo. Some way or another my brother and Yuki ended up in a martial arts match, and as it turns out Yuki wasn't just a genius. He wiped the floor with Kyo and, since father and mother believed winning was everything, this horrified them. As usual, they punished Kyo but this time it was even worse. They even broke his leg; they'd never done that much damage before… After that he seemed to be punished on a daily basis as if he was being penalized for losing to Yuki, or not being as 'perfect' as him. I guess as a result Kyo began harbouring a strong hatred for Yuki, vowing to beat him to prove to our parents that he wasn't as useless as they thought he was… no, that's wrong… I think the more plausible conclusion is that he wants to prove to _himself_ that he isn't useless… that he can do something right…" Kagura clenched her eyes shut, willing the tears forming there to go away. She didn't resent Yuki like Kyo did, she knew it wasn't Yuki's fault but knowing that Kyo still had so much doubt in his heart hurt her deeply.

Tohru's eyes were shuttered as she stared at her hands in her lap with eyebrows lowered, congealing the rest of her eyes under thin brown lines. Everything Kyo was suffering with seemed to do a 360 back to his parents; even his hatred for Yuki branched from them.

_~"Damn it!" Kyo slammed his fist on the ground and mumbled to himself, "Why can't I ever beat that bastard?"_

_Tohru blinked, her curiosity surfacing slightly as she raised her head, small tears visible in her eyes,_ _"Kyo, why do you hate Yuki so much?"_

"_What's not to hate? He's a sly, rat bastard! All he has to do is smile and he gets everyone to fall in love with him, it's sickening!"_

_"Kyo, how do you know Yuki?"_

_"Stop talking about him! Even his name pisses me off." The prince growled bitterly. ~_

Tohru could now kind of understand why Kyo said those things, but not entirely. It wasn't Yuki's fault, so it was a bit unfair that Kyo took his anger out on him. But on the other hand it wasn't totally hard to understand where Kyo was coming from. In truth it was really Kyo's parents (if such cruel people could even be classified as such) who were at fault. If anyone was to get hated by Kyo it should be them, but Tohru assumed after years of abuse from them Kyo just didn't have the courage or stamina to stand up against them. So instead Kyo used Yuki for an outlet of sorts. Poor Yuki. Poor Kyo.

Tohru wondered if Yuki actually knew why Kyo constantly challenged him. She then wondered what he would do if he found out…

###

Yuki silently slipped down onto the ground, hidden by a tall, neatly pruned hedge as he overheard Kagura's story from a few feet away. He could hardly believe it, and if he hadn't heard it himself, he probably wouldn't have. But he had heard it. Clear as the sky above him or the water spouting out of the intricate angel fountain some metres in front of him.

When he had followed the two princesses out into the courtyard he was constantly wondering in the back of his mind when he would let them know he was there. But every automatic step he took to follow them unseen and unheard seemed to answer his mind's thought. He honestly didn't know why he had followed him. It was like the time in the forest when he went after Tohru after she ran off looking for Kyo; he had listened into the conversation between them without letting them know he was there too. Only letting himself known when he had finally gained control of his feet and moved into the open. And now he was doing it again?!

Honestly, it was as if he'd become some kind of lurker or something. It wasn't like him to act like this; actually it was unlike him to even care, really. He had always preferred to stay out of troublesome business if he could help it. It was just the way he was brought up; "keep your nose clean and you'll stay out of unnecessary trouble" is what his mother used to always say. Yuki had kept to that advice, preferring more to keep his nose in a book rather than stick it in other people's business. So why did hide behind that tree in the forest? Why was he currently hiding behind a large hedge plant now? He had no idea. But he was pretty sure it was a bad move, because now he knew something he didn't want to know.

Yuki never understood the term "ignorance is bliss" since he was always eager for knowledge, but right at this moment he got it. Ignorance _is_ bliss. He wished he had figured that out before he decided to listen in to Tohru and Kagura's conversation… Damn it.

Now he had to shoulder the truth behind Kyo's hatred for him. And curses it was heavy. The overwhelming rush of guilt was burrowing its way into his gut, the feeling alone causing him to now be on the ground after his legs gave way. It was stupid. So stupid. Stupid idiot… Hmm, nope cussing Kyo in his head wasn't helping; if anything it was making him feel worse.

Yuki crushed a handful of silver hair in his hand, dragging his long bangs up his head and out of his face as he sighed in anguish. Come on, how was _he _supposed to know the idiot had strict parents? Or that they would punish Kyo for not being as 'good' as him? They'd been 10 years old for goodness sake! He didn't know, how _could_ he have known!? Yuki closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to clear his head. He needed to think properly, logically, like he usually did. Curses, why was it so hard?

Fisting a bunch of grass in his other hand he ripped it up as he stood, bringing the green blades with him. Luckily the hedge was just taller than the silverette, so he was still hidden from the girls. If it wasn't, Yuki probably wouldn't have noticed in the tranced state he was in and would have stood up anyway, causing his cover to be completely blown. Silently he walked away from the hedge and the two princess, in the direction of the fountain and the castle. As he walked his fist unclenched for just a moment, allowing his fistful of grass (that he hadn't realised he still had) to blow out of his hand and into the summer wind.

The severed greenery drifted gently on the strong current, travelling back towards the oak tree. A couple of the blades even got as far as the girls, one of them actually catching Tohru's eye. The Kenshin princess blinked at the air-born grass and followed its path with her eyes. They widened when she saw a flick of silver hair and white pants disappear into the castle.

That couldn't be…?

* * *

**OKAY! DONE! (Withthischapterthatis) .*Sighsinrelief* Thank the freaking cheeses for that! I know, I know, it's not something that should have taken, what, 3 weeks? 4 weeks? I can't even remember how long it's been (I could check the last date I updated, but shhh I don't want to know caz I'll probably cry if I do haha). But anyway, yes this sucks, yes I suck, yes I don't deserve such loyal readers/reviewers, yes I do love you, yes I'm dreadfully sorry, yes I will go sit in the corner and think about what I did ;_; *sniff*. **

**Anywho I've finally figured out a skelington of how I want this story to go down! *clapsforme* I'm so happy (although I haven't decided exactly HOW it will end though *nervouslaugh*) Oh well, that's not going to happen for a looooong time anyway (seriously I think this story is gonna be like 30 chapters easy *don'tholdmetothat*) I like it when animes and mangas have the two love interests fall in love sloooowly, like snail pace, so I'm kind of doing that here *laughsevilly*. I dunno I just think it's more realistic if they fall in love over time, none of that love at first sight crap for mwah :) hehe. So I apologise if anyone wants the love to speed up, you'll just have ta be patient lovelies (oh wow that's ironic considering how late I've been with updating T_T ).**

_**About this chapter:**_** The reason for Kyo's hatred toward Yuki is finally revealed to Tohru, and unfortunately Yuki too *evil laughs* Caz y'know Kyo can't be the only one I make suffer (ok, that was a really mean thing to say… even for me. I need a bullet in my face -_- or maybe make that my brain- the shrapnel might help shift a few loose screws I have floating around up there hahaha *shot*). Poor Yuki's gotta deal with this foreign feeling of guilt (I wish I could say guilt was foreign for me… but it's not *sigh* I'm sorry okkkk!? ;_; ). **

**And Kyo's parents are being revealed as even bigger jerks (if that was even possible ha), seriously I really want to hit them… Yes as I was writing it I was imagining breaking the fourth wall and walking into the Fudoushin castle just to give those two a taste of sting *raisesrightfist* and pain *raisesleftfist* Huuaaa! Hehehe would've been a great feeling :) But alas, they must live on with their stupid unpunched faces *sigh* *strokes fists* Soon my pretties, soon. **

**Haha anyway I digress. Thanks so much for the lovely reviews of love and support, I'm only continuing for you guys (Yes I am still continuing, even if it does seem that I disappear from the edge of the planet sometimes Q_Q ) Sorry again for the ridiculously long wait guys, I know I always say that I'll be faster next time just to end up apologising for being late again… I WILL try to keep a 2 week deadline this time. TRY! YOU CAN DO IT! HUUUAAAA! See you guys next tiiiimmeee xoxoxo :D**


	21. Chapter 20- Secrets

**Ladies and gentlemen, for my first trick I shall predict the thoughts of my lovely readers! Ahem. **_**"Holy crap, what is dis!? A new chapter already!? B-but she said it would be up in two weeks! Gahhh, what is this sorcery!?Witch! She's a witch! Burn the witch! *grabstorchesandpitchforks*"**_** Ta da! Isn't it amazing! Isn't it spectacular! Oh and the fact that I have a chapter up so fast is also pretty cool too *shot*. **

**Yup you don't need to go to the optometrist, chapter 20 really is up for da reads :) I must confess the wonderful reviews I got about how much y'all love the story and commend my writing "skills" *cough* was 99% the reason I wrote so fast. The other 1% was the fact that I actually had a rough idea on what I was going to write about *rofls*. Thank you all sooo much! I can't thank you enough! It makes me feel so loved and appreciated, and also makes me keep writing thankyouthankyouthankyou! 3 **

**Oh and I've noticed that some of you have noticed (great english) that I haven't been breaking the ol' fourth wall in my AN notes lately. There is a reason for it! It's pretty much because I don't wanna break Kyo-Kyo out of character (caz come on he's the one I mostly talk to in these things haha). He's got a good moody vibe going on and I don't want to break his character... Yeah that's it... **

**Kyo: *scoffs* That's not it. She's just trying to cover up the fact that I'm ignoring her. *rolls eyes* such an idiot. **

**DestinyFlame: *tears up* Kyo-Kyo! You're finally talking to me again! Yayyyyyy! *jumpsaround* **

**Kyo: *growls* No! I was talking to them, not you! **

**DestinyFlame: Oh but you're talking to me now. *trollface* **

**Kyo: *opens mouth to speak* ... *closes mouth in pout* **

**DestinyFlame: Aww back to the silent treatment. Oh well it was totally worth it *troll lyfe* **

**And for my next and final trick I shall mind trick you all into giving me some fantabulous reviews ;) . Good or Bad I accept them aaallll!~~ *poofsawayincloudofsmoke* **

* * *

**Chapter 20: Secrets**

Hatsuharu sighed exasperatedly as he strolled past Tohru and Kagura sitting at the base of that ridiculously massive oak tree. It was his newly developed way of 'keeping tabs' on Tohru and Kyo. He felt that sneaking around was too much of a hassle and wasted way too much of his horse-tending duty time. Therefore he opted for casually passing by in plain sight a few times a day. He made sure that when he did so, it wasn't obvious that he was deliberately passing, usually carrying a bale of hay or something to make him look productive.

In truth even this method used way too much exertion for his liking, but he relented that it was the best way to abate this little spy mission of Shigure's from cutting into his time. Not that he had much to 'keep tabs on' anyway.

He hadn't seen Tohru and Kyo together for quite a while... actually he hadn't seen Kyo at all lately. And that led to the stable hand assuming that that probably wasn't a good thing, in regards to Shigure's plans- not that Haru cared all that much.

Nevertheless the monochrome-haired boy left the girls and the oak tree behind, opting to drop off the bale of hay in his arms at the stables before reporting to the oh-so demanding king.

He found said king walking the halls of the first floor; seemingly on his way to the kitchen judging by the direction he was headed. Haru felt a small sense of victory at finding Shigure so easily, when more often than not he was proven to be quite elusive to the directionally-challenged stable hand. Hatsuharu gave a terse bow, as was customary or so he was told, and relayed his findings on the two royals he was deemed to keep track of.

Shigure frowned at the news, "Oh dear, this isn't good at all! I thought they were getting along well," he wailed pitifully, hand poised to his temple in worry.

Haru shrugged, "'Dunno, they were fine a few days ago. Maybe something happened," he sighed, not a speck of interest evident in his monotone voice. It really was none of his concern.

Shigure looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean, 'something happened'? What could possibly have happened without me knowing?" **(AN: More than you know Shigure, more than you know *laughs*)**_._

Again Hatsuharu gave another uncaring shrug, not saying anything else simply because he had nothing meaningful to say. Shigure frowned again.

"This really is not good... Oh, what will become of the wedding?" The king muttered worriedly to himself, his hand now resting under his chin in concerned thought.

Haru took that as cue that he was no longer required in this now one sided conversation. Silently he slipped away while Shigure continued to mumble to himself, seemingly now dead to the world. Shaking his head he vaguely wondered how Shigure expected the whole arranged marriage thing to stay a secret if he insisted on mumbling on about it in public. Haru sighed for the millionth time as he continued on his way. He was sure the secret would soon not be so secret if Shigure kept carrying on like that. But, again, that was none of Hatusharu's concern.

Turns out Haru couldn't have been more on the money.

* * *

"I wonder. What is this about an arranged marriage?"

Shigure froze, whether from shock or the simple fact that the voice was oozing with the eerie aura that could only belong to Hanajima, he couldn't tell. Slowly he unstuck his frozen corpse from the spot and swivelled around.

Hana was wearing her trademark black gown, complete with gothic lace, frills and pearls making her look more like an evil queen than a psychic. Her long wavy coal hair wrapped around her clothed shoulders, framing her face and enhancing the ultra-violet colour in her stoic eyes. The only hint of any kind of emotion was evident in those hues, the emotion of curiosity flickering subtly on her otherwise poker face.

Despite being the one with the most influential power (what with being a king and all) of the two, Shigure always felt a tinge of fear when in the presence of the young woman. To be fair there really wasn't many people who didn't feel the same, with the exception of Tohru and... Hatori oddly enough (then again nothing ever seemed to faze that man).

"A-ah, Hanajima what a pleasant surprise!" He sputtered nervously, flailing his arms around outlandishly, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The raven-haired psychic kept staring emotionlessly at the floundering king, suspicion seeping subtly into her lilac hues. It was obvious he was avoiding her previous question, his poor and frankly comical acting skills leading little to the imagination.

"I was just taking a walk down the hall, wondering if I could pick up on some wonderful signals, when I heard something even more interesting. That is why I am here," she stated bluntly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Shigure suppressed a shudder at her eerily calm voice and tone. It was a similar feeling to being in the eye of a storm; you knew you weren't safe yet, even if the calm silence tried to tell you otherwise. And right now he felt like he was dead set in the middle of it.

He decided to try his best tactic; playing dumb. "Why, whatever could you mean?" He placed his index finger on his temple as before in feign thought.

A dangerous flash zapped through Hana's eyes, reminding him that the storm was still to come. Maybe feigning ignorance wasn't the best technique to use on a psychic...

"King Shigure, I respect your position as King and have even sworn loyalty to you and the Kenshin kingdom... But I must admit that I cannot tolerate one lying so blatant that I can read it all over their face like an open book. I apologise if this is out of line, but you must know that there are certain standards of courtesy I expect from everyone I interact with; you being no exception to that rule," Hana lectured icily, the usual roles of king and subordinate being deftly thrown out the window despite her constant mention of such roles.

Shigure, despite being easily 9 years her senior, looked like a school boy being lectured for flicking paper balls around the classroom. However the look didn't last long when he remembered just who was in charge around here; scary ghost lady or not, he was the King not her. With that in mind he quickly swallowed his fear and picked his pride up off the floor. Closing his eyes he took a long purposeful breath.

"Yes you are right, Miss Hanajima. I am the king. And as king I have no duty to inform my subjects of anything that does not concern them." Shigure's voice took on a rare note of authority that he hardly ever used, despite the blue blood that flowed through his veins. He didn't like talking like this. It made him sound like he was 'better' than everyone else and that simply wasn't the way he thought. Nevertheless, he had to cover up what Hana had supposedly heard with the blanket of authority. "I'm sorry that you heard something you shouldn't have, and I'm sorry that you think I was lying to you, but I would prefer if you cease to pursue this matter further," the Kenshin King's gaze was set determinedly on the woman despite his inner urge to shudder in apprehension. Either way she still scared the heck out of him.

Hana on the other hand upheld her usual blank stare, her purple eyes searching for an answer she didn't know. After what felt like a lifetime of intense silence, the psychic finally reacted.

"Of course." She stated vacantly her face resembling the emotion of a blank wall. "My apologies, I was out of line," Hana bowed gracefully though her voice held not a single speck of remorse.

She was secretly commending Shigure for finally growing a back bone (if only for a moment) but the fact that he chose this of all times to obtain one was not the ideal of situations for Hana. He was hiding something and all the psychic powers in the world couldn't tell her what it was. She needed a vessel. She needed someone to tell her. Someone who would undoubtably know the mechanics of Shigure's plan...

Hatori.

Because who better to understand the king's mind than his own advisor?

* * *

Hatori leant over his desk as he neatly wrote the names of medical supplies that had dwindled in his collection on a crisp piece of parchment. The long feather quill danced elegantly as his hand motioned the lines that made letters and words on the paper.

He was going to have to eventually visit the town for the supplies he was now deftly writing down, but wanted to delay that visit for as long as possible. He didn't like leaving Shigure to his own devices, and the trip to and from the village would easily take two days to complete. Hatori knew he could get one of the maids to run the errand for him, but he didn't like the odds of them picking up the wrong things. He much preferred doing it himself since he knew exactly what to look for **(AN: lady's and gentlemen, I give you Hatori. The control freak)**_._

He was just in the middle of writing the last curly 'e' in the word "leaves", when a knock to his infirmary door made him pause. Ceasing his quill's dance he replaced it back into its black ink pot and turned in his chair to face the door.

"Come in," he invited calmly, wondering if it was Momiji again with another one of his 'boo-boos'. Hatori sighed and rested a hand to his temple. 'Oh please don't let it be that again,' he silently pleaded in his head.

You can imagine his surprise (not that it registered on his face) when he saw Hanajima walk delicately through the new opening in the door. She wore a similar expression to his own, so he assumed it wasn't a 'vision' emergency.

"Miss Hanajima. What can I do for you?" The raven-haired man pursued politely, still perplexed as to what she could want.

The psychic bowed lightly, her equally inky hair bouncing slightly on her shoulders in the movement. "I'm sorry to disturb you," she said simply as she stood back up out of the bow.

Hatori blinked. Then in one sleek movement stood up from his chair. He walked over to the psychic, face showing the faint signs of intrigue as he stood before her. Now Hanajima wasn't a short woman, she was actually pretty tall for a 19 year old, but unfortunately the fact that Hatori was a 24 year old male still left quite a few inches of height between them. Therefore Hana was reluctantly forced to look up so she could keep eye contact with the older man.

"It's no trouble. What do you require of me?" He rephrased, though seemingly still asking the same thing. "I've been led to believe that king Shigure is hiding something of great importance. I wish to know what it is," the young woman announced bluntly, quickly and straight to the point. It would seem 'small talk' was not in her vocabulary.

Hatori cocked an eyebrow as he stared down at the girl, "I'm sorry, but I was led to believe that you had psychic abilities," he teased lightly, a rare ghost of a smile floating momentarily on his face.

Hanajima withheld her gaze, assumingly undeterred by his words, though the terse modulation in her reply said otherwise, "You know very well that I have no control over what I see and when I see it, Hatori."

Hatori chuckled humourlessly, he knew she was going to say that. For such a straight-faced woman, she sure was predictable- well to him anyway. "Yes, I know. I was only teasing, Hana. So what's this about Shigure planning something?" Hari replied, back to his normal impassive self.

Hana visibly blinked at his words. Since when did Hatori Isha tease people? And since when did he start calling her just 'Hana'? She mentally shook her head, not feeling the need to dwell on it. Instead she turned her attention back on the task at hand.

"Arranged marriage." Hanajima spoke softly and promptly, the words voicing her suspicions after overhearing the king's aimless rambling. The psychic scanned Hatori's face for any signs of a reaction that would prove her suspicions to be true.

Unfortunately Hatori's poker face could easily rival her own, making it next to impossible to gauge any answer from it. Sighing inwardly she relented to being dependent on his voiced response instead.

"Where did you get that notion?" He replied effortlessly, as if he couldn't really careless whether she answered or not. Yes, he was a good actor. But not good enough.

Hana's eyes narrowed the smallest inch as her sixth sense let her in on what Hatori was trying not to show. She was right. And the physician knew it.

"Shigure himself was the one who told me. Or rather he was telling himself, I just happened to overhear him from nearby," the psychic explained plainly, sounding bored despite the satisfaction she held for proving her theory correct.

Hatori mentally facepalmed. See this was why he couldn't leave Shigure alone for more than... than an hour it would seem **(AN: Dammit Shigure this is why we can't have nice things!)**. On the inside Hari was hitting his head on the wall repeatedly, on the outside he was standing nonchalantly with his hands in his white coat pockets, absolutely none of his inner freak-out surfacing to his face.

When Hatori finally spoke it was broken, as if he wasn't sure whether or not to lie to the girl. "I don't... I'm not..." The ebony-haired man sighed seemingly giving up on his plan to deny it. Hana wasn't an idiot, she would most definitely see through the ruse. That and the thought of lying to her seemed to leave a bad taste in his mouth for some peculiar reason. He turned his gaze to the door behind Hana before he spoke again, "What you heard was correct," he affirmed rather formally. "Shigure is planning an arranged marriage for Tohru, but I'm sorry I cannot disclose any more information than that," Hatori returned his coal eyes back to Hana's to show her that he was indeed telling her the truth.

She was shocked at his response. She had expected him to deny knowledge of anything she was talking about. Not outright tell the truth without further probing on her part. Not that she wasn't glad of the easy answer and the fact that she wasn't lied to for the second time today. Nevertheless Hatori had admitted it. So Tohru is engaged to be married. She wondered...

"Does Tohru know about this?" She voiced her thoughts aloud to the man.

Hatori blinked but remained unfazed, "No. And I believe Shigure would like to keep it that way. If you don't mind, Hana," he hinted blandly yet still withholding the polite form of his voice.

Both blackettes continued to stare each other in the eyes as if each one was willing the other to do something. Hatori, willing Hana to not say anything about the secret; and Hana, willing Hatori to continue breaking the silence on this secret.

In the end it was Hana who relented to Hatori's will. She wasn't caving, Hanajima never caved. No, she was just assuring the man that she wouldn't say anything; that didn't mean she promised anything about not finding out for herself.

"Fair enough, I won't say anything. But Hatori, can you relay a message to Shigure? Tell him that if this decision of his hurts Tohru in anyway, I can't be held accountable for what might... happen," her words could not have been more threatening, her emotionless voice only adding to the eerie quality of the threat.

Hatori knew she cared deeply for Tohru, it even seemed that Tohru was Hanajima's only soul weakness, so he didn't delay in accepting her message. It didn't matter who it was; king, queen, jester, maid, prince, villager; whoever it was if they messed with Tohru there wasn't much in the way of escape for them.

Once Hana had left and Hatori had returned to his desk, the physician indulged himself in a small amused smile.

Shigure was in for it now.

* * *

***rereads chapter* Wa wa wa waiiittt what the? Where on earth is Kyo!? He's not in this chapter either!? Come on! I miss my little orange top . Whoever is writing this, is really pushing it *glaresat...myself?* oh right. Hehe sorrryyy meee (and other fellow Kyo-lovers ;)) Kyo-Kyo shall return next chapter I promise! **

**DestinyFlame: You hear that Kyo!? You're gonna be in the next chappie! Woooottt! **

**Kyo: ... *pretends to shoot self in head with hand* **

**DestinyFlame: D: Hey! Guns haven't been invented in this story's era yet goddamit Kyo, your history knowledge is appalling. **

**Kyo: S-SHUT-UP! *turnsred* **

**DestinyFlame: *dustshandsoff* and thats twice I got him to talk to me today. DestinyFlame : 2, Kyo : 0. **

**Kyo: ...FFFFFUUUUUU **

**DestinyFlame: Aaaand CUT *shutsmoviereelthingo* That's a wrap everyone! Good job, see you all at the premier *coughnextchaptercough*! **

**Please reviewwwww! And I might just post another chapter up earlier than the 2 week deadline again *winkwinknudgenudge*. Hehe see y'all! xx **

**P.s. Hatori's last name "Isha" means 'doctor' in Japanese. I know. I'm just THAT creative. Y'all can't handle my creativity *putsonsunnies*. Peace out! (Oh look and an even more creative goodbye *shot*)**


	22. Chapter 21- Dreams of Reality

**Wazowpolo! I'm early again *hifives* seriously on a rollll at the moment (aaand I've just jinxed myself- sorry the next chapter will be in a few months now... Haha just kidding ). Any who I wanna take blank space here to comment on the reviews I got for chapter 19 and 20 (or 20 and 21 according to lol confusing), just caz I feel that I need to acknowledge how much they all mean to me *insertcheesymusichere*. So ahem... (Note: The following AN notes are ridiculously long-winded, so if you don't see your name being posted below, then by all means scroll awaaayyy quick before it's too laaaattteeee… Uh oh it's too late :) .**

**WillTRiker: Omg I know you reviewed on chapter 18, but I just HAD to mention you in here caz I failed and forgot to in chapter 19. Anywho if you did tune in to last chapter you'll see that I did in fact use a lot of you fabulous ideas! Some of them I didn't even realise I was doing it, till I re-read your review after I'd posted chapter 19 LOL! Any way I just want to say OMG thank you sooo much for the great ideas (e.g. Elaborating about why Kyo hates Yuki and how he got severely beaten after Yuki's visit in chap 10, as well as making Yuki find out about this). Yeah it was a really good idea, so I decided to roll with it :). Thanks again, and I hope you had a great holiday!**

**ShadedStarlight0: [for your review on chapter 19: His Past] Yay, guess what I kept the deadline *raveslikeamadwoman*! I dunno what would keep me on schedule, but from experience it would seem that reviews help a hell of a lot ;). Ooh will we find out these questions soon? Probably. Will we find them out in this chapter? Probably not XD. Haha don't worry, I hear weirdness is contagious, so you really have no choice but to be infected when you read my ANs. Thank you berry (err I mean 'very') much for your continued support, I appreciate it muesli (sry, 'muchly'... I think I'm hungry haha)**

**Mew-Star-Mew: [for your review on chapter 19: His Past] Hells yeah I'm back baby! Wait where did I go again? (Oh right, the land of the lazy). Naaaww well aren't you the sweetest thing! But there is nooo way I could be a real author haha got no original ideas floatin up 'ere *pointstobrain*, all I can do is piggy back off other people's character like the leech I am haha (love you Natsuki Takaya [Fruits Basket author]). Yup I have a chapter for ya right here *flingschapteratyou* hope you like! Haha if we could all hit the parents once, they would without a doubt be dead as doornails *lesigh* that would be wonderful :P hehe thanks so much for your constant support! You're ah-mazing!**

**KittyGoesNyaa: Yusss, *fallsfacefirstasyoupatmyback*, nnyuuusshhh (that's me saying 'yusss' with a face full of ground if you couldn't tell by my fabulous spelling haha) Hehe *glintsbacktriumphantly* I beat the deadline again woooot! Haha I know those feels, actually I think everyone knows those feels... That's it come on guys, grab your torches and pitchforks! We're going a**hole parent huntin'! Hehe I'm glad you liked that little bombshell, we should be seeing what Yuki's doing with that knowledge next chapter (this chapter is more revolved around Kyo and Tohru which I'm sure no one will complain about hehe). Thanks to infinity for helping me out with mah laziness! *flingscookiesofappreciation* man I sure like to fling things at my reviewers... Oh well they're always flung with love :)**

**Elizabeth Blackrose: Ooh a newbie to the reviews, welcome to the club gurl! Haha I must admit my heart like stopped when I read the first bit of your review "I didn't think it would be good and I was right it wasn't..." But then I felt like an idiot after I read the rest of it haha (what's new). I'm so glad you find my story awesome enough to use CAPS! I shall definitely write more as soon as... Now, haha have another chapter :P. Thankies for the review, it boosts mah confidence in this story so much!**

**ShadedStarlight0: Heeyyy wait a minute didn't I just... Weren't you just mentioned a few pages ago? Ah whatever I'll do another one for your review on the last chapter (20: Secrets) caz you're awesome and I like writing thank you's haha. Ooh really, I'm glad you like them haha, I just use them as an excuse to be a fangirling idiot mostly, thanks for tolerating them haha! Hmm DO you see Hana and Hatori together? YOU tell me, ay :P. Haha oh, he be shittin bricks by now (if he wasn't already in the first place- I know he was pretty intimidated by her in the anime, but then again who isn't :P).**

**Mew-Star-Mew: Yeahhh you can has another review too for the exact same reasons as above :P. OMG that's amazing hahaha I lol'd so hard when I read this! Dem muggles don't know what they're missing out on ay ;) haha. "Spying and creepy stuff and rumors being spread"… yup that pretty much sums it up in a nutshell actually XD. Thanks for the reviewwwsss, stay awesome-sauce :).**

**Ikutosprincess13: Yayy I snagged another new reviewer *isproud*! Wow I managed to remind you how good furuba was!? Seriously!? 0_0 that's one accomplishment I'm puttin on the 'ol resume ;) haha. AND I made you love Kyo even more!? Well that's not too hard, seeing as he's so goddamn hawt ;). And yes I totally agree, the HanaXHatori thing didn't even cross my mind until I put them in the same room together, then the sparks began to fly so to speak (albeit pretty dull sparks, but sparks nonetheless haah). WOOT THANK YOU SO MUCH! From one crazy, kuku person to another, I bid you a-fish-dieu, because why the hell not?**

**DraGonFlAme20: Whooo new, new, new! Heythar welcome to the club! Wow, :O you read everything in one day!? That's incredible, well I have the attention span of a gnat so it's even moooorree incredible to me haha. I'm glad I could keep you entertained for so long and it's good to know my character interactions are up to scratch :D. Thanks for the review!**

**Mahal: *flingsswelcomeconfetti* Thanks soo much for the energetic review! I'm glad you're liking my story :D I SHALL KEEP WRITING! *runsofftowritemore***

**Bubbly bubbles: Naww don't worry, I hate it when that happens so much! I usually end up having to make up the ending in my head when it does, which doesn't always give the desired effects haha. I definitely will continue this story to the end, and omg I can't believe you're categorising my story in the "amazing fanfic" section! Squueee, thank you so so much! Here's your complimentary welcome confetti :3 *flings*.**

**4Eva Dreaming: Oh My Gosh! You're such a dedicated little cookie! Reviewing on every chapter like that, holy moly that's so nice of you! Hehe they kept me so entertained to see what you would say about the next chapter and the next (I was even reading them on the train and trying not to smile like some weirdo- it's safe to say that I failed and smiled anyway [the looks I got were entertaining haha]). Oh and that Tower Heist movie sounds pretty interesting, I'll be sure to have a squiz at the trailer yeah? :D Anyway welcome to the Once Upon a Time Furuba fandom, my friend *flingsrestofconfetti*. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the chapters to come! Thannkkk yoooouuuu!**

**Phew that was longer than I expected it to be, but oh well t'was worth it ;) . If I missed anyone out, I'm reallllyyyy sorry, but you already know that I luvs ya so it doesn't _totally_ matter right ;). Thank you guys so much for the support, as a further thank you I'll now give you this shiny new chapter, spit shined just for you (that sounded better in my head I swear haha). Enjoooyyyyy~~~**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Dreams of Reality**

Kyo Fudoushin continued to stare out the floor length window of his bedroom long after Kagura had closed to door with an audible sob. He was trying his best not think about it; not to think about anything actually. Choosing instead to focus all his attention on the sunny world outside; a deep contrast to his dark turmoil.

Kyo didn't know how much time had passed while he was entrancing himself with the window and its contents. He was only partially aware of the creaking sound caused by his bedroom door being opened tentatively, timidly. Without averting his gaze from the world outside, the prince muttered gruffly to the intruder, "I thought I told you to go home, Kagura..." His fists visually clenched in his palms, no doubt leaving small crescent shapes in his skin.

"Kyo..."

His fists flinched and then unfurled themselves as the rest of his body froze on the spot. That wasn't Kagura's voice.

"Tohru..." he whispered to himself, but still refusing to turn around."W-what do you want?" He pronounced louder so the girl could hear him.

There was silence behind Kyo for a moment until the light sound of her footsteps coming closer entered his ears. No longer able to avoid looking at her, Kyo began the movement of turning around but was abruptly stopped as the footsteps ceased and thin arms wrapped around his waist locking him in place.

Kyo's eyes widened and his arms shot up in alarm as he stared dumbfounded out the window, at a loss at what to do, or what to think.

"H-hey, what are you...?" He stuttered; face going crimson and heart beating erratically in his chest as the girl rested her head against the small of his back.

"I'm sorry, Kyo... But... I can't..." Her muffled reply reverberated against his spine, the feeling of damp on his shirt probably caused by the tears in her eyes.

A lightning bolt of dread crashes through Kyo's very being at the words. What was she...? Kyo strained his neck to glance at the shaking girl, eyes now averted from the glass in front of him.

Burgundy eyes that were now unaware of the very same cool glass dissipating into the air, seemingly melding into the warm breeze that now wafted unobstructed into the room.

The sudden wind gusting through his orange tresses caused Kyo to snap his head back in alarm. His eyes- now seeing the absence of glass- grew to the size of saucers as they looked out at the now unobstructed view of the courtyard below.

The prince cried out in shock and attempted to take a step back from the impending distance below but was stopped by the girl still clinging to his back.

It was as if she had turned to stone, making it seemingly impossible for Kyo to budge. His racing heart picked up the pace, the organ now hammering dangerously fast in his chest.

"Tohru! Hey Tohru, let me move!" Kyo's voice was shrill with panic, as he wriggled in her grip. Why was she so strong all of a sudden? This didn't make sense! "T-the glass, Tohru! It's..."

"I'm sorry," the princess' whisper was so soft it nearly drifted off on the billowing wind before it reached Kyo's ears. "I can't..."

Tohru's grip tightened on Kyo's shirt for a split second before it loosened completely and her hands met with force on Kyo's back.

Before he could register it, Kyo was falling forward. And with no glass to stop him, he careened straight off the edge of his room, plunging face first towards the ground below. Kyo craned his body around in mid fall to see the girl who he had cared for, who'd been the only one he wanted with him...the only one he needed... the one who was now sending him to his impending death.

He watched in slow motion as the wind flew up and gravity took him down. He watched her crying face, distraught with the crime which she had committed. He had done this to her. But then... who had done this to him?

A flash of black hair from behind the devastated girl caught Kyo's eye, a matching vicious smirk adorned on his face as his dark eyes narrowed on the falling body. Kyo's eyes widened as he recognised the being, but before he could utter a sound, his back collided with the unrelenting earth and everything went black.

* * *

Kyo's limbs spasmed in place and jolted the boy up with a gasp of air. The orange-haired prince looked around frantically, feeling the hard stone of the roof as he saw the Kenshin kingdom below. He then splayed a hand over his chest feeling the rhythmic drum of life beating heavily under his palm. He was alive.

A dream. No, a nightmare. 'But it felt so real' he thought sullenly, dropping his hand from his heart to the cool stone beneath. 'No, it wasn't real, if it was I wouldn't be alive,' he reprimanded himself in attempt to calm down. As if to prove to himself this fact, he shakily got to his feet, testing each limb accordingly for signs of breaks that would no doubt have been present if he really had fallen from his room's window.

Satisfied with his personal analysis, Kyo unsteadily eased himself back to a sitting position. The vision still lingered in the back of his mind causing him to shiver involuntarily. It had to be one of the worst ones he had had the privilege to have. That much was an understatement.

It was like all his fears attached to the Kenshin princess was melded into one devastating nightmare, with the lovely addition of being murdered by her being put into the mix. Kyo shivered again and ran a quivering hand through his sweat-tinged hair. It wasn't that hot of a day even though he was situated on the castle roof with the sun beating down, so he assumed the nightmare was the source of the dampness in his hair.

Dampness. Tohru's tears on his back. He could feel it so vividly that the prince actually wrapped a hand around to his middle to check. Warm and dry. Of course it was. There was no logical reason for it to be otherwise.

Kyo sighed frustrated at his stupid superstitions and placed his free hand on his face whilst the other went limp behind his back. The second he closed his eyes the flash of the third member in his dream shot through the darkness, ripping a gasp from Kyo's mouth.

Flinging his eyes back open, Kyo looked around as if he would find the man watching him with those dead black eyes and smiling a deadly smirk. Naturally he saw nothing but the tree top that he usually used to gain access to the roof if he didn't climb out his bedroom window instead like today (shuddering he silently cancelled that option out for future escapades), and the turrets dotted around the castle roof.

Letting himself breathe again, he relaxed his tense muscles slightly, trying to stop his body from bracing itself against things that weren't there. He scooted himself over to the nearest turret so he could lean against it with a sigh. It was official. Kyo Fudoushin was going insane.

It was absolutely stupid to think that man was here, there was no way they could know where Kyo was so how could he be here? He couldn't, that was it. So why was Kyo now shaking the way he used to when put in the man's presence? It was uncontrollable, even as he gripped his upper arms in an attempt to force them to still, he kept shivering.

Kyo hated the man for making him fear him so much. He hated him even more so than his parents and even Yuki. He was worse than his parents. The man was evil itself, only posing to look like a human so as to blend in with the crowd. At least when his parents beat him they didn't seem to take pride in it... didn't actually enjoy it like that man did. He always sought Kyo out, hell bent on making the boy's life a living, breathing hell. Those eyes. Those black eyes devoid of any remnant of a soul, pure sadistic bloodlust being the only real emotion to ever settle in them.

Kyo gripped his head tightly as he shook it, trying desperately to remove the image and memory from his mind before it chewed him from the inside out. It was weak to let this affect him so much... So pitifully weak of him to allow for a single person to instil such raw fear into his otherwise hardened exterior.

Weak.

Kyo would always be weak. No matter what he did, nothing would change that fact. He'd never defeat Yuki, that man, his parents, this fear, his past... Never. So what was the use in trying? Why did he insist on challenging that silver-headed prince whom was better than him in every way? Why did he insist on trying to forget his past, his parents, that man; when it was obvious they would never let him be. They'd haunt him for the rest of his life, he knew that. There was no escape. No refuge, no solitude. Nothing. Absolutely noth...

"...Kyo...?" An innocent tinkling of a voice drifted to his ears, cutting off his morose reflections in an instant. He subconsciously pressed his back further against the turret as if to fuse his body into the stone.

Tohru must have climbed up the tree because her voice seemed to be travelling from that direction- behind the turret of Kyo's current position. Since Kyo was hidden, she hadn't seemed to have spotted him yet, granted that she was still calling out his name.

He didn't know why he was hiding, but subconsciously he must have been still shaken by the nightmare he had not moments ago. Oddly enough, it didn't seem to be the fact that he'd been pushed off the castle by the girl that made him edgy. No, in some weird way he felt that if Tohru wished for his death, he would comply willingly. He knew it was stupid to think that way; to give away his only life for the happiness of another; but it was how he truly felt, and that also, in a way, terrified him.

No, it would seem that the reason for his hesitation was not knowing what Tohru was going to say. That was what he feared. The unknown thoughts of the princess on the other side of the castle roof. If he was ever to actually hear the words she uttered in his dream in reality, he honestly didn't know what he would do.

So I guess it wasn't a subconscious thought that made him press even harder into the turret behind him as he heard footsteps grow closer. It was very conscious; Kyo knew what he was doing and exactly why he was doing it. He was protecting himself.

Tohru's hair swished to and fro as she looked around the wide expanse of the castle roof top, eyes searching for a familiar shock of orange. She concluded that this could be the only other place he could possibly be, since she had checked every nook and cranny in the castle and on the ground.

He was here. Although she couldn't see him, she knew without a doubt that one of these turrets must be concealing the prince. But as she began taking small steps toward one of said turrets, she faltered.

Tohru had been calling Kyo's name for a few minutes now, but he hadn't revealed himself- not even a grunt of acknowledgment. Her mind briefly made the excuse that maybe he was asleep, but quickly refuted it as she remembered how quickly he had woken up the last time she had found him in a precarious position. He was a light sleeper.

So he was ignoring her? Avoiding her? But why? The last time they had really interacted had been when she accidentally saw the scars on his back. She still flinched at the memory, but she was getting better at taming her reaction to it. Was it possible that Kyo was ashamed of what she had seen, so he was evading her to avoid awkwardness? That seemed like a pretty far-fetched idea seeing as how Kyo's personality was much more aggressive than something that was shy and easily embarrassed.

She really couldn't think of another reason at the moment, but if Kyo didn't want to see her, she wouldn't force him. However she still wanted him to know what she was aiming to say.

Stopping at the turret, she turned around so she was leaning against it taking a deep breath as she did. "Kyo, I know you're up here and though I don't understand why you're avoiding me I guess it can't be helped," she began loudly, hoping that wherever Kyo was, he'd be able to hear her.

Kyo clenched his eyes as her voice, tinged with hurt, came from just behind the very same turret he was pressing firmly against. 'No I don't want to hear it! Please, don't!' His inner voice rattled through his mind though never truly surfacing to his lips.

Tohru paused as she took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Kyo..."

'No, no, no, NO!' This was too much like his dream, too close to that fabricated event that seemed so real. But why couldn't he say anything, why couldn't he just yell out for her to stop?

"...I-I talked with Kagura, and asked about you behind your back. I'm sorry, I know it's not my business, but I really wanted to know more about you. And I was sure you wouldn't tell me if I asked..." She stammered her confession still in a loud voice, yet it had lost its clarity in her hesitance.

Kyo's eyes flicked back open and he pulled his head up from his chest. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at the direction of her voice, though he knew he wouldn't be able to see her. That certainly was a huge 180 to his original thoughts.

Wait. Kagura spoke to her, again? After he told her not to? "Shit," Kyo cursed inaudibly under his breath. What did Tohru mean by wanting "to know more about him"? What did Kagura tell her? Shit. Shit. Shit!

Tohru was fiddling nervously with the bow on her waist, wishing that Kyo would let her know that he was listening somehow. Nevertheless she continued speaking, relying only on the instinctive knowledge that he was there, "She told me a lot of things, about your past and... your parents," she said the last word hesitantly, as if she didn't know if it was taboo to say it around Kyo or not. However when the same stifling silence followed, she assumed it was okay to continue.

"It helped me learn a lot more about you, Kyo. So even though it's horrible, I'm glad I got to know. It makes me feel like I can understand you a little better. I'm so happy to have met you, Kyo. I know it's selfish of me to hope for this, but I really do hope you can let me in someday. I want to help you, because I want to be with you..." Tohru trailed off as the embarrassment of such a cheesy speech finally got to her. However she was glad she said it. It was imperative that Kyo knew where her thoughts were on this matter, otherwise the risk that he would think ill of her thoughts of him could easily arise. From what Kagura had told her, it would be logical to think that Kyo felt utterly alone in this world. But so long as Tohru was around, she didn't want him ever to feel like he doesn't belong. That's what she wanted him to know, more than anything.

Kyo didn't even realise he had stopped breathing until his lungs began to burn for release. Finally letting the spent air escape and fresh air enter, he let his shoulders slump as he breathed heavily. He didn't know what to do, didn't know what to think, heck he only just remembered how to breathe! After returning his breathing back to normal he leaned back against the turret, letting a relieved sigh escape his lips.

Never in his wildest imaginations would he have expected this to happen. Not to him. He could almost laugh at how minuscule the probability was, but nevertheless it was happening. There was actually someone willing to care about him; not pity him; actually care about him. After a lifetime of torture and hate coursing through his veins, the idea really did seem out of the question for Kyo. He let his eyes close for a moment as he drank Tohru's words, a small soft smile gracing his lips.

Tohru continued to stand against the turret for a while longer, having said what she wanted to say but at a loss at what to do next seeing as Kyo still hadn't physically made his presence known. She hoped it was the right thing to say, she didn't know what she would do if it somehow made things worse. Sighing lightly, she eventually gave up on a reaction from Kyo and pushed off from the turret beginning to walk away back to the tree.

Kyo opened his eyes again as he heard the telltale sound of footsteps walking away. Without even thinking about what he was doing, the orange-haired man jumped to his feet and rounded the turret, walking briskly towards the retreating back of the princess.

Tohru let out a yelp of surprise as her hand was encased in another's, causing her to stop and spin around. She was met with the serious face of Kyo, his burgundy eyes locked firmly to her shocked blue ones. She began to say his name but was cut off when he suddenly tugged her hand so she fell against his chest. He wrapped his toned arms around her waist in a firm yet gentle embrace. Her eyes grew wider still but eventually she lifted her limp arms to grip at the back of his shirt, returning the hug.

Kyo leaned his head down so his head was buried in her hair as he whispered, "Thank you."

Tohru smiled as a small relieved tear travelled down her cheek, and she gripped him even tighter, "You're welcome."

* * *

**KYAAA ultimate fan girl moment right there! Seriously I'm fangirling all over the place, and I was the one who wrote it for crying out loud *sigh* I'm easily amused it would seem haha. But yesss it's about bloody time they did some cute shit ay?**

**DestinyFlame: Yeah Kyo, geez you're so slow.**

**Kyo: *blushes* H-hey shut up! It's your fault for writing me that way!**

**DesinyFlame: Aww me sowwy, is Kyo-Kyo missing his lovey-dovey scenes with Tohru?**

**Kyo and Tohru: *blush like crazy***

**Kyo: Holy hell you're so annoying! Just hurry up and go away already!**

**DestinyFlame: Hehe you just want me to 'hurry up' so I can write another KyoXTohru scene dontchya? *winkwinknudgenudge***

**Kyo: *goesredderthanalobsterinthesun* That's it I'm out!**

**Tohru: *alsoblushing* *runsafterKyo* W-wait up, Kyo!**

**DestinyFlame: *fangirls* Squeee too adorable! Hehe.**

***ahem* anyway yeahh I got to hint at a new character in this chapter (which I totally didn't plan to do, but when the fingers type it there's no goin back ha). It may or may not be obvious to you guys who it is, if you're not sure then don't worry, all will be revealed in some random chapter to come.**

**Aaand I hope you guys didn't mind the random macabre nightmare Kyo had, he's a bit messed up in the head so it was inevitable. But it's ok, because Tohru to the rescue and stuff! She's sah nice (wish I could say the same for myself, but since I wrote Kyo getting pushed out a window, I guess I can't... Hah *shot*).**

**Hmm I guess that's all I gotta say, except for please continue showering me with those rose-scented reviews of love (and/or hate hah). I was so overwhelmed last time by how many I got (I think it was easily around 15 extra reviews *wooooottt*), I honestly can't thank you enough for your support. Thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys are superstars! Love you allll! See ya next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 22- Guilty Conscience

**Awww I guess we're back to normal schedule now. Oh well, it's better if I update within the 2 week deadline than later... or not at all haha. Sorry if ya'll were hoping for another early update, I'm all fresh out of speedy-Gonzales writing juice *cries*. If anyone knows where I can by that sweet, sweet elixir, let me know will ya? Lol sounds like I'm asking for drugs or something... *sigh* it's not drugs guys come on, it's just a writing-enhancing juice *thatdoesn'texist*. **

**... Well. This author note was a waste space... Pfft what am I saying, my author notes are nothing BUT wastes of space XD *trololol* and yet you guys still read them *hearts*, you lot are seriously patient and amazing haha.**

**Anyway I shall proceed in performing that strange action that the locals of my species call 'shutting up'... *shrugs* I dunno what it really means either, but a lot of people like to say it to me, so I get the feeling I probably should... Lol!**

**Now let's all make like an Italian plumber and "Let's a goooooo!"**

* * *

**Chapter 22****: Guilty Conscience**

The better half of Tohru and Kyo's day was spent together, talking on the roof like they used to before the whole Kyo's-past-thing was brought up. Both were unbelievably content in one another's presence and it showed in their laughs and smiles.

Kyo's gaze would occasionally linger on Tohru as she laughed but quickly averted it when she opened her eyes again. He still couldn't quite grasp what the feeling she instilled in him was, but he was glad he was feeling it. She made him feel wanted, needed, and for that he was eternally grateful.

"Hey Kyo?" Tohru's voice shook the far-off look in his eyes as he gave her his full attention. She was looking up at the sky with a hand shielding the afternoon sun from her cerulean irises. "The sun's going down pretty fast, we should probably go back," she said, though with slight reluctance tinging her voice.

Kyo followed her gaze, mirroring her sun shield with his own arm. He sighed, "Yeah, if Shigure can't find you, then no doubt he'll start freaking out or something."

Tohru sighed then giggled slightly, Kyo had most likely hit the nail on the head there. "Yup, you know father, always worrying," she agreed as she pushed herself up from the concrete roof, dusting off her skirts as she did.

Kyo watched her get up lazily, then pulled himself up as well. He stretched his arms over his head causing his shirt to ride up past his belly button as he let out a yawn. Tohru averted her eyes when she spotted the muscular, tan skin of Kyo's stomach, a small blush tinging her pale cheeks.

"Alright we better get going," The orange-haired prince breathed as he finished stretching. He blinked when he noticed the pink in Tohru's cheeks, "Hey, why's yer face all red?"

* * *

"Come on, tell me!" Kyo half-demanded, half-pleaded as he followed the Kenshin princess into the castle hall.

Tohru continued to blush as she picked up her speed, "I-I don't know what you're talking about, Kyo."

"Oi, oi you just said you did a few minutes ago. Why were you all red just then? Just tell me, come on," he persisted, his curiosity growing every time she evaded the question.

Tohru shook her head, embarrassment at its pinnacle point. Stupid blood rushing to her face at a time like that! This was so embarrassing.

As they reached the castle foyer, Tohru stopped abruptly causing Kyo to almost crash into her. He opened his mouth to complain but cut himself off when he saw why she had stopped.

Yuki was striding down the staircase in his elegant manner, heading straight for the castle entrance. He hadn't seemed to notice Tohru and Kyo standing off to the side, as he passed them quickly, eyes intent on his destination. His face showed he was deep in thought, a rare crease in his forehead proving that fact.

Kyo stood behind Tohru alternating between glaring at the man and glancing cautiously at the girl. Why was she just staring at him like that? It made the Fudoushin prince's teeth clench ever so slightly.

Just as the silverette had reached the large castle doors, Tohru did something that made Kyo feel like he had been punched in the stomach. She called out to him.

"Yuki!"

The aforementioned prince stopped just as he was opening the door, however he didn't turn around.

"O-oi! Don't call that bastard out.." Kyo chided Tohru, feeling pissed off all of a sudden.

At the sound of Kyo's voice Yuki visibly stiffened, his grip on the large door handles tightening for a split second.

"I'm sorry, Miss Kenshin. I have a matter to attend to at home, you understand," The Onwa prince apologised detachedly, before opening the door and exiting out into the afternoon sun.

Tohru continued watching the door a moment longer, concern appearing on her face. His reaction to Kyo's voice confirmed it. Confirmed that he was indeed the blur of silver that she had seen in the courtyard. Confirmed that he most likely heard everything. Confirmed that Yuki now knew.

* * *

Yuki sighed softy to himself after he settled his horse in the stables and walked through his own castle doors. Despite the fact that the sun had gone down a while ago, the staff still made sure to be ready to greet the returning prince. The silverette walked past the lined up staff, neglecting to give them his usual smile in acknowledgement. Actually he didn't even seem to notice the maids and servant-boys as he headed straight for the staircase.

"Yuki, welcome home. How was your visit today? I trust everything went well?" The prince's mother spoke from the bottom of the stairwell, causing Yuki to stop mid-step.

"Yes, everything's fine," he replied distractedly, only briefly turning to his mother upon answering. "Sorry, but may I please be excused?" He added politely as he stared up at the second floor of the staircase.

The Onwa queen gave her son a hard look, not needing mother's intuition to figure out something was wrong. "Has something happened, Yuki?" She asked worriedly.

There was a small period of silence as the silverette contemplated telling her, before he quickly thought better of it. It wasn't her problem, so it wasn't fair to thrust it upon her. "No, nothing."

His mother continued to stare up at her son's back from the end of the stairs before sighing defeatedly, "Very well, you're excused. But I want you to tell me if something is wrong, ok?"

The silverette muttered a reply of acknowledgement before swiftly ascending the rest of the stairs and silently pushing the door to room closed once he gained refuge.

The prince sighed again, feeling a twinge of guilty for blowing his mother off like that, before sitting stiffly on his king-sized bed.

Then he did something else uncharacteristic of him, he neglected the proper manner of sitting for a shoulder slouch, letting his elbows rest on his thighs as he stared at the marble floor.

He really and truly didn't understand why he kept thinking about it. Why he let it affect him so much that it began hindering his work with Shigure. The king could tell something was wrong with him, which in itself was odd. No one was ever supposed to tell what Yuki was feeling or thinking. So the fact that someone like Shigure could read his usually indifferent expression, was worrying to say the least.

Why did Yuki have to care about what had happened to Kyo? It wasn't his fault. It hardly had anything to do with him... Well ok that was a bit of stretch but still, how would he have known? That idiot never let on to anything when it came to his personal life. Kyo's private life was always shrouded in shadows, behind locked doors. So it was perfectly reasonable that Yuki had no clue as to what happened beyond those doors, or even the fact that he'd contributed to it.

Perfectly reasonable.

So why in the world did he still feel so guilty about the whole thing!? Yuki's hands went up to grip his silver locks in frustration.

He thought back to how he had left the Kenshin castle that afternoon, how he completely legged it at the sound of Kyo's voice. That was so unlike Yuki, to run away like that. But he couldn't face the mandarin-haired prince so soon. Not after the silverette had just received news that he was partially responsible for the Fudoushin prince's horrible home life.

Yuki sighed again as he let his head hang between his shoulders. He knew he was going to have to confront Kyo about it, to get this whole thing off his chest and out of his guilty conscience. He didn't particularly want to talk to Kyo (no doubt the feeling was mutual), but he really couldn't stand the feeling of being a contributing factor in ruining someone's childhood.

So talking to Kyo it was. Yuki sighed again.

* * *

Tohru and Kyo watched silently as Yuki exited through the door in a hurried fashion. Kyo was the first to ruin the silence with a grunted scoff as he turned his back on the door and shoved his hands in his pockets. Tohru glanced at him and noticed that he was emitting yet another ticked off vibe. She opened her mouth to say something when the sight of a girl her age sneaking through the hallway caught her eye.

"Kagura!" The Kenshin princess called out, causing Kyo to turn around to face the girl being called out.

Kagura noticeably flinched at the sound of her cover being blown and reluctantly walked over to the pair now watching her. Tohru let a small knowing smile appear on her face at the two siblings awkwardly looking everywhere but at each other. "Well, I'll just be going now then," She announced as she began edging herself out of the group.

"Ah, Tohru you don't have to..." Kagura began but the other brunette just shook her head and smiled.

"No it's alright. I need to go find my father anyway," she glanced at Kyo with a grin but was confused when the man didn't even look up at her in acknowledgement. Smile faltering for a moment, Tohru gave a small wave and ran off down the hall.

Kagura watched her go before taking a hesitant glance in Kyo's direction. He was staring at the ground, his hands in his pockets and shoulders hunched slightly. The Fudoushin princess instantly thought the worst. That Tohru hadn't been able to open his heart, mend his wounds, make him feel wanted... She pressed a curled fist to her chest and gave the ground a horrified look. What had she done?

"I-I-I'M SO SORRY, KYO!" She screamed at the marble, tears pricking her chocolate eyes as her heart wrenched in that familiar way. Her legs mimicked the feeling of jelly and she feared it wouldn't be long till she lost control of them and crumpled to the ground.

The Fudoushin prince jumped in surprise at the outburst and finally raised his head to meet her own lowered head. He was giving her an extremely perplexed look, not that she could see it. "What?" Was all he could say in response.

The girl opened her eyes briefly before clenching them tight again and continuing to speak to the floor. "I knew I shouldn't have told her all those things, I knew it. But I still did it anyway, and now... Now everything's ruined. You were right to yell at me like that, and I should have listened... I-I'm so very sorry," she finished shakily, the first tear breaking its barrier and escaping down her soft cheek.

Kyo finally understood what she was talking about and felt a pang of guilt hit him when he remembered how cruelly he spoke to her in his room. He ran a hand through his hair briefly not knowing what to do. He eventually settled for apologising, though he wasn't exactly an expert of the act. "No wait... I didn't... I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. When I get angry I just... well you know..." The man trailed off uncertainly, but it must have got Kagura's attention because she was now looking at him in slight shock, tears still welled in her eyes.

"B-but I told Tohru your secret, even after you told me not to... And now I've ruined your relationship..." She refuted pityingly, damp eyes returning to the ground at her feet.

"You didn't ruin anything, Kagura," Kyo answered softly.

Snapping her head back up, the brunette's face emitted one of confusion, "I-I don't understand."

"It's alright now," the mandarin-haired boy whispered with a small smile, though it soon vanished as swiftly as it came.

Kagura's eyes widened as she realised what he meant, but her eyebrows furrowed in confusion again at the sullen look on Kyo's face, "Then that's wonderful Kyo... Isn't it?"

He nodded his head and stopped when he realised how selfish he was being. Someone had fully accepted him and his dark past and was even willing to be his friend, and here he was brooding about said person possibly having the hots for his enemy. I mean come on, how selfish can you get? Kyo mentally slapped himself for being so greedy.

Ignoring the annoying Yuki-factor for now, Kyo focused on how amazing it felt to wrap his arms around Tohru, the girl who single handedly turned his life into something worth living. "Yes, it is wonderful," Kyo finally said in a euphoric tone. Kagura could hardly keep herself from gasping at the look on Kyo's face. His smile. He was genuinely smiling. It had been far too long since she saw the brilliance of that expression on her brother's face. She could feel her own face morphing into a smile of her own, the radiant expression hopelessly contagious. She saw nothing of his pain or misery in his eyes, nothing but pure happiness and content.

No longer able to hold back her tendencies, she ran forward slamming herself into Kyo in a Kagura-style embrace.

The wind was knocked briefly out of Kyo's lungs as he stumbled a bit at the force of her hug. When he finally caught his ground and breath back, he did something he'd never done before.

He hugged Kagura back.

The Fudoushin princess smiled into his shirt as she felt his arms press to her back. It was an alien feeling, but she was glad she got to experience it.

"Hey Kyo?" She lifted her head from his chest without letting go to look up at him inquisitively.

"Yeah?" He sounded slightly uncomfortable, but didn't try to push out of the hug. He felt that he owed her this much, since it was her rash decision that got him and Tohru to this point.

"If everything's ok now, then why did you look so sad before? And you didn't even say goodbye to Tohru when she left? Is everything really ok?" Kagura asked sceptically.

This time Kyo really did push out of the hug simply because a. That was enough contact to last him a lifetime and b. Kagura was getting too sharp for her age and it annoyed him greatly.

"No, nothing's wrong, what are you talking about?" Kyo denied outright, looking down and to the side.

Okay Kagura had heard her share of blatant lies in her sixteen years of life, but that one definitely took the cake. It was bad even for Kyo, and that was saying something.

Placing her hands on her hips, the girl looked at Kyo's averting eyes beneath his orange bangs, cynically. "Something is definitely up. It's got something to do with Tohru... It can't be anything to do with your scars or what I told her... So what is it? What did she do?"

Kyo shook his head and sighed, "She hasn't done anything wrong, it's that damn rat that's the problem!" 'That, and my stupid, selfish brain.'

Kagura blinked, "Rat? You mean Yuki? What's Yuki got to do with anything?"

Kyo growled, "Everything! The way she looks at him... It just... I don't know it just pisses me off! And because I don't understand why, it just pisses me off even more!" Kyo's fists were clenching and he was giving the ground a wicked glare as if the brunt of his frustration lay there.

Kagura stood there with her head cocked slightly as the information turned cogs in her brain. Suddenly it all clicked and she smiled as she realised what Kyo's problem was.

Kyo snapped his head up when he heard his sister laughing. What was she laughing about? He gave her a confused glare, "Oi, what are you laughing for? This is serious!"

Kagura breathed deeply to calm herself, though a few stray giggles escaped her as she did. "S-sorry Kyo, it's just that I never took you to be the jealous type. It's quite cute," the girl grinned knowingly.

Kyo's face grew bright crimson as he frowned at his sibling, "I am not! Honestly what is with everyone saying that?!"

"Maybe they say it because it's true?" Kagura smiled as she leaned up to get a good look of his unusually pink face.

Kyo stepped back and went back to focusing his attention on the polished floor. "Get real. I am not jealous," he refuted again though a lot less energetically this time around.

Kagura squealed like a fangirl before jumping Kyo once again with another one of her death hugs, "You're so cute, Kyo!" She screamed as Kyo nearly fell over again.

"I-I bloody am not! Damn it get off me!" He yelled indignantly as his face flushed even more and he tried to wrench out of Kagura's grasp.

"Aww but you let me hug you before. Why's now any different?" She whined jokingly.

"Because before you weren't calling me stupid names!"

Kagura grinned into his shirt, ignoring his hands on her shoulders trying to pry her off. "But you really are cute when you're jealous, Kyo," she giggled, "You still have a lot to learn about different people's feelings, don't ya? You hopeless-case," she added happily.

"What the hell does that mean? And oi I still want you off, now!" Kyo paused before continuing his struggles. Damn her inhuman strength!

The brunette smiled, "Nothing. You'll just have to figure it out yourself, won't you?" Kagura replied unhelpfully before jumping back from Kyo with a Cheshire grin.

Kyo grumbled at the the cryptic advice, "Gee thanks, you're loads of help," he said as he rolled his eyes and stretched the kink out of his neck.

Giggling Kagura turned to leave, "You're welcome!" Was all she said before skipping away down the hall.

* * *

Meanwhile a certain Kenshin princess was worrying about a certain Onwa prince's strange behaviour he exhibited before he exited the castle. The man's uncharacteristic reaction worried her more so now that it seemed to have confirmed that Yuki must have overheard her and Kagura's conversation. No doubt the silver prince was blaming himself over what happened to Kyo. It's what Tohru probably would've done too, had she been in his position.

She was sitting at the base of her bed, not at all looking for her father like she had told the siblings she would. The front of her petticoat was wrinkled from her nervous fiddling as her mind went into worry overdrive.

She hoped Yuki wasn't beating himself up too much over this. It wasn't his fault after all... 'Maybe if I told Kyo about it he could...' Tohru had gravitated towards the door but paused mid turn of the doorknob.

_"Hmph! Good! He deserves to feel guilty, the damn rat!"_ Kyo's words echoed vividly in Tohru's mind as if he really had just spoken them.

She let go of the door handle and backed away from the door, shaking her head. Then again, telling Kyo probably wasn't going to be the most helpful of options.

"Well, I guess I'm just going to have to talk to Yuki myself," she relented as she went back to her bed and continued crumpling her skirt in a way that would surely give Ayame a heart-attack.

* * *

**Blehh I don't know about this chapter, there wasn't enough drama! Drama I say! But I guess since a lot of you wanted me to patch things up with Kyo and Kagura and find out how Yuki is coping and whatnot, this chapter had to be born. And boy what an ugly kid it is hahaha *shot*.**

**So now what have we got now? We've got Yuki planning on having a heart-to-heart *cough* with Kyo, Kyo most likely wanting to kill Yuki (more so than usual), Tohru needing to talk to Yuki about Kyo, Kagura loling at Kyo's density on the whole Tohru-Yuki-jealousy-thing... Wow the next chapter's gonna be messy great I love how I set myself up for these sorts of things *shot*. Oh and I also love how hard it is to keep track of all these characters because SOME of them refuse to listen to me *glaresatKyo*.**

**Kyo: Oh come off it! If I could refuse to listen to you, I would have pissed off out of this story long ago! **

**DestinyFlames *slygrin* Oh reeeeaaalllyy? Then you wouldn't mind if I gave Tohru to Yuki would you? Seeing as you're "pissing off". **

**Yuki: ... *nocomplaints* **

**Tohru: E-EHHH!? *blushes* **

**Kyo: *fumesuncontrollably* Why you little... **

**DestinyFlame: *wickedgrin* Whatsa matter Kyo-Kyo? I thought you wanted to leave? You can leave if you want, I won't stop you. **

**Kyo: *snap* ARRGGHHH! YOU SUCK YOU KNOW THAT!? YOU REALLY SUCK! *breathesheavily* **

**DestinyFlame: *smilesinnocently* My, what ever could you mean Kyo? I'm the nicest person in the world ^w^. Now come here Tohru, Kyo doesn't want you now, so Yuki's gonna take good care of you *tugsTohru*. **

**Tohru: Ah, um... But... *looksatKyothenAuthorthenYukithenKyo* **

**Kyo: Hey HEY! Quit it will you! *grabsTohruback* She's not a bloody object! *holdsTohrutochest* **

**Tohru: *blushes* **

**DestinyFlame: Squeee! Okay okay, I'll leave you two alone :3 . Sorry Yuki, better luck next time buddy *patsYuki'sback***

**...hmm yup that satisfied my drama needs for the mean time haha. See you guys next chapter when I hopefully get the characters to do something interesting for once (I'm not promising anything, I still have to think it up yet haha *dies*).**

**P.S As always thank you so very hairy much for all the scrumptious reviews! Forget RedBull, REVIEWS give me wings ;) ! Haha thanks a lot guys, I really do appreciated them to infinity and back :D.**


	24. Chapter 23- Idiot

**Well howwdyy doo! Just a quick ramble from mwah this time, so you can get to the Furuba goodness sooner than later (yay!).**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to ShadedStarlight0 for their deviously wonderful inspirations for this chapter! I didn't even have to ask, they just gave it to me 0Q0 *feelsloved* it certainly made my job a lot easier (though I still took forever in getting around to writing it- I'm still within the deadline though!... I think?...). So thank you so much! I hope I did your ideas justice haha. Oh and also, you'll be pleasantly disturbed to know I literally laughed manically at your make-Kyo-jealous plan... No joke I sat there in my computer chair laughing like a witch and doing that Mr Burns 'excellent' hand thing haha. So of course it had to go in the chapter ;) Mwa ha ha!**

**Let me know what ya'll think! I'm feeling a bit lonely ;w;.**

**Update: I noticed faaarr too many cringe-worthy mistakes in this chapter so I deleted it, fixed it up and reuploaded it for yall. :D Feeling much better about it now haha, enjoy~~**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Idiot**

Yuki Onwa sighed and ran a hand through his silky hair for what had to be the 50th time since he woke up that morning. He was just entering the Kenshin gates like he always did, though his mindset was definitely not like always. He'd promised himself to look for Kyo the moment he entered the castle, trying to ignore the fact that he really didn't want to.

Despite walking slower than usual he did end up reaching the castle doors and he did end up opening them, much to his dismay. No. Yuki shook his head. Dreading it wasn't going to help matters, he was just going to have to suck it up and look for the stupid orange-top. No more stalling.

Having pepped himself up a bit, Yuki straightened and strode through the doors with more of his usual confidence. Now where in the castle was he supposed to find Kyo, exactly? He had stopped in the middle of the foyer, deciding which direction to take first when Tohru appeared at the top of stairs.

He gave her a small smile and bowed lightly in greeting, "Good morning, Miss Kenshin."

She paused for a moment before returning the smile and descending the stairs hurriedly. "Yuki, yes good morning," her voice was hesitant as though she had something more to say but didn't know how to say it.

When she reached him she still had that odd look on her face, "Can I do something for you?" Yuki inquired, verbally nudging her to speak her mind.

Tohrus mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she finally managed words to form, "Um, Yuki if it's not too much trouble do you mind if I talk to you for a moment?" She seemed nervous and kept fiddling with her skirt, but kept their eyes locked on his as if to prove that this was indeed important.

The silverette paused as he looked down at her. His mission of finding Kyo slowly drifting to the back of his mind. Surely it wouldn't hurt to hear her out- Kyo wasn't going anywhere. So he nodded at her request, "Very well, as you wish."

She smiled in relief before thanking him and then gesturing for him to follow her. Tohru led the prince to the courtyard where she sat on a intricate stone bench not too far from the fountain.

Yuki joined her and they sat in silence for a moment, while Tohru figured out how to bring the delicate topic up. "Um, Yuki?" She finally said as she breathed in deeply.

The silverette turned his head toward her, "Yes?" He only had a few hunches as to what she wanted to talk about, and most of them involved Kyo in some way.

Tohru lowered her eyes to her hands in her lap, "Um, err how do I ask this... Um yesterday, were you... I mean did you hear... Me and Kagura... Umm..."

Yuki let out a soft sigh as he turned his head forward again, watching the spray of the fountain sparkle in the morning sun, "Yes."

The Kenshin princess looked up at him, though she didn't seem too shocked, "I see, um how much did you hear?"

Still staring at the mist of water, Yuki replied, "A fair bit." He didn't seem very up to talking about it, his short, clipped answers evidence of that.

"Oh."

Tohru went silent again, trying to figure out what to say next. Ok so Yuki knew about Kyo's parents, did that mean he also knew that they held a grudge against Kyo for not being as "perfect" as Yuki? She glanced up at the Onwa prince's face, but his passive expression told her nothing of his thoughts or feelings. He was one of the more difficult people to read. Though that was one of the reasons why she admired him so much, at that moment she kind of wished he wasn't so mysterious. She bit her lip in slight frustration, before looking back down at her hands again.

"I know it's my fault," the man beside her said suddenly, his voice impassive as if he was talking about the weather instead. It made Tohru look back at him, eyes swimming with pity.

Yuki was still staring off into the distance, as he laughed a small emotionless chuckle, "I never realise... that he had such a good reason to hate me. I always thought he was just a hot-headed idiot that chose me as his punching bag for no real reason at all."

Tohru's eyebrows furrowed and she cautiously placed a hand on the prince's forearm comfortingly, "Yuki, it's not your fault, you didn't kno..."

"No, it is Tohru. I kept telling myself that it was ok since I didn't know, but really I was just making excuses. I should have noticed it, but I didn't. Maybe because I didn't want to notice it, I don't know. But I can't deny that I did contribute to that man's misery, I wish I could but I can't. And it disturbs me greatly," Yuki shook his head with a sad smile, as he ran a hand through his bangs.

The more he said, the more Tohru's heart ached for him. It wasn't fair that he would blame himself so much, when in reality it was Kyo's parents that were the ones to blame. "Yuki, please. You can't blame yourself; it was Kyo's parents who did it, not you..." Tohru looked down at that, a mixture of hurt and anger dawning on her face at the people who did such cruel things to Kyo.

Yuki scoffed and smiled that sad smile again, "Yeah, and it only got worse when I came into the picture," his fists clenched slightly, causing the muscles in his forearm to tense up beneath Tohru's hand.

"Yuki..."

"No, Miss Kenshin," he finally looked over at her, his face no longer passive as guilt attached itself to his lilac eyes. "I know what I feel, and there's not much I can do to remedy it. I was going to try talking to Kyo about it, maybe apologise, but we all know that probably won't end well. Nevertheless I honestly can't think of anything else to do, so really I have no choice in the matter." With that he turned his eyes away from her again, "I don't expect you to understand."

Tohru shook her head and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze, "No, I understand. It's something that you've got to do, something that won't leave you alone until you do it, right? I have a feeling I know exactly what you mean..." She trailed off as if her mind had wandered elsewhere.

Yuki glanced back at her, a slightly quizzical expression on his face, "You..."

He began to speak when he was cut off by a young voice yelling from somewhere behind him. Tohru's eyes widened slightly as she looked over his shoulder, so he twisted his body around to see what the commotion was.

Well what do you know, speak of the devil.

* * *

"Gooood morning, Kyoooo!" A high, excitable voice rang though from the Fudoushin prince's bedroom. The owner of said voice jumping unceremoniously onto the lump of a body which was no longer enjoying his last moments of sleep.

Seriously considering murder, Kyo groaned as Momiji shook the remnants of sleep from his brain, replacing it with grim, pissed off thoughts.

"Come. on. sleepy. head!" The little blonde pulled at Kyo's shoulder at each word, oblivious to the scenarios of his 'accidental' death going through the older man's mind. "Wake. Uuuuupp!"

With that Kyo pushed his body from the mattress with his arms, promptly sending Momiji flying off his back and onto the ground with a satisfying thud. Whirling around to face the kid, Kyo gave him a drowsy glare, "What the hell is with you!? I didn't ask for a bloody alarm clock in the form of a stupid little kid, so get lost!"

Kyo's words seemed to fly straight over the blonde's head as he was too preoccupied with rubbing his backside from the impact of ground to rump, "Oww, Kyo. That hurt... But it was actually kind of fun too! Do it again! Oh but wait, let me put pillows on the ground this time so it doesn't hurt as much! Wooo this is gonna be great!" The tween jumped up from the ground and looked around excitedly for pillows.

Kyo dragged a hand down his face in annoyance. Every damn time. "No! This is not going to be great, this is not going to be fun, and no I won't do it again!" 'Especially since you enjoy it so much, little twerp.'

Kyo ignored the whines of complaint as he pulled himself from his mangle of sheets and strode purposefully over to the kid. He knew the drill by now, but it still took a lot of yelling to get him to leave- and frankly Kyo wasn't in the mood for it (when is he ever, really?). So he simply spun the still complaining child around and pushed him out the door, slamming the door in his face.

"Aww come on... Oooh wait, you're getting dressed?! Ok I'll just wait out here for you to finish then!" The bubbly voice from the other side of the door made Kyo grimace distastefully, though he was expecting the blonde to wait outside- despite his constant warnings for the kid to not do just that.

Kyo briefly exercised the thought of sneaking out the window, but shivered the thought away. That nightmare he had experienced a few nights ago seemed to have left him with a nervous outlook on windows. Which was lame, but whatever, it's how he felt.

So he sighed as he pulled the remainder of his clothes on, gritting his teeth he prepared himself for an onslaught of 'Let's play! Let's play! Kyo come on, where are you going!? Let's play!' The kid was relentless.

On cue, when Kyo opened the door he was greeted by the goofy, smiling face and blonde hair staring up at him. Rolling his eyes, Kyo pushed past him, intent on getting the usual fresh air he craved whenever he woke up- Momiji or no Momiji.

Of course the sound of hurried footsteps followed him loudly through the castle, carrying with them the constant chatter of their owner.

Kyo reached the outside air just in time, though what he saw wasn't particularly the most desirable of scenes. His strides came to a sudden halt at the edge of the courtyard, causing Momiji to collide into him carelessly.

"Ouch," Momiji muttered as he rubbed his nose and took a step back to peer out from behind the frozen statue that was Kyo. "Oh look! It's Tohru and Yuki! Wonder what they're doing out here! Hey Kyo let's go ask..." The blonde's request was bluntly cut off as Kyo suddenly swivelled to the left and took off in an even faster, more urgent stride than before.

Momiji creased his eyebrows at Kyo's retreating back before cupping his hands over his mouth, "Kyo!? Come ooon, where are you going nooow!?" Not realising he'd just captured the attention of the two royals sitting on the bench, the boy ran off after the stormy Kyo.

Tohru was the first to look up, over Yuki's shoulder at the sound of her brother's voice. Yuki then turned his body around to glance at what the sound was coming from. They both watched confused as Kyo stalked away from them with his hands in his pockets across the courtyard- with a small Momiji running to catch up to his long strides.

Tohru of course was the first to react, standing up with a worried crease in her brow as she kept her eyes on the two retreating backs. When she could no longer see the two figures she turned her azure eyes to Yuki whom was also still watching the distance where Kyo and Momiji disappeared to. He wasn't looking at Tohru but somehow knew what she was going to say so he spoke before she could open her mouth to say it.

"I'll go, Miss Kenshin," he said determinedly, as he finally stood up from the bench glancing back at her.

Tohru looked as though she was going to protest, then realised Yuki probably needed to talk to him anyway. She nodded her head and watched as Yuki strode off to look for the hot-headed prince.

* * *

Not much time had passed when Yuki crossed paths with a dejected Momiji walking away from direction he originally took to follow after Kyo. The silverette stopped in front of the boy, which made Momiji lift his pouting face.

"Momiji, where's Kyo?" he asked in a slightly patronising tone- the kid wasn't that young, but it was hard to remember that when he insisted on acting like a 6 year old.

The blonde prince puffed his cheeks in annoyance and turned slightly to point behind him, "He climbed that tree over there. It's not fair, everyone knows I'm not good at climbing trees, but he went up anyway! It's not fair, I really wanted to play..." he began muttering as he pushed out his bottom lip again and began walking away; most likely to complain to Tohru, or ask her to play instead.

Yuki walked away too, but in the direction of the tree Momiji had pointed to. It was tall and sturdy, stretching right up to the top of the castle it was planted against. The Onwa prince craned his neck to look up at it, wondering if he should just call Kyo out. Though he sighed at how stupid that idea was- Kyo wasn't going to come to him, so he was just going to have to go to Kyo. Yuki let out another sigh as he levelled his head and stared at the trunk in front of him. Then he simply began climbing the tree, albeit slower than Kyo's usual break-neck pace.

Eventually the prince managed to reach the top, huffing slightly at the exertion. As he pulled himself onto the roof and brushed himself off, he spotted Kyo punching one of the turrets with strong blows not far away. Frankly Yuki wouldn't have been surprised if the riled up prince was imagining the silverette's face on the ridged stone.

"Kyo."

Kyo stopped mid-punch and swung around, face aghast at hearing and then seeing the silverette on their roof. Yes, their roof- not Yuki's, Kyo's and Tohru's!

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Kyo's voice was eerily calm though the white in his knuckles said otherwise.

Yuki said nothing, just simply stared at the small drops of blood that dripped slowly from Kyo's right hand. He watched as the crimson liquid splattered onto the concrete- red against dusty white.

Kyo was about to tell him to say something with a lot more aggravation when the silverette did finally speak, "That hand is going to need bandaging."

The orange-haired prince's eyes widened in disbelief but he didn't stop glaring at Yuki for one second- though he did shield his hand behind his back slightly. "The shit do you care!? Last time, rat, tell me what you're doing here or I'll shove you right off this roof!"

Yuki seemed unfazed by his words though he did take a few steps away from the edge just to be safe, "My apologies, I was just expressing concern." Yuki was stalling, that could be said for sure. He didn't even know where to start. How do you apologise for something as big as ruining someone's childhood? He really didn't know, so he was winging it.

"Don't give me that bullshit, rat. If you've got nothing meaningful to say, you can bloody well piss off!" With that Kyo took a few menacing steps forward, trying to show he meant what he said earlier.

Unfortunately though, Yuki didn't step back, he didn't move a muscle, just kept staring at Kyo as if he had something to say but didn't know how to say it. The look unnerved Kyo, but he continued walking forward nevertheless. If the rat wasn't careful, he really could end up being pushed off.

Kyo finally stopped when he was inches from his sworn enemy, they're evenly matched heights making it easy to keep eye to eye. Though it would seem Kyo's attempt at being menacing had failed since his victim had neglected to even register the threat.

Kyo gritted his teeth in frustration, "What do you want, Onwa." The question that sounded more like a threat than a question, growling lowly in Kyo's throat.

Yuki's eyes widened slightly at the fact that Kyo called him by his last name rather than the usual 'damn rat'. That was bad news. It meant the Fudoushin prince was well and truly unwilling to take anymore shit from the silverette. Great, now Yuki was going to HAVE to bring up the reason for his presence. He was still trying to think of a way to do exactly that so this was immensely annoying- normally Kyo was more flexible with his taunts than this.

What had he done to get him beyond the usual fiery anger? As far as he could tell he'd done nothing to the man recently, just going about his normal duties at the Kenshin castle, other than talking with Tohru, nothing was out of the ordin...

He was so stupid. Tohru. She was the contributing factor. Of course. Yuki had already begun noticing subtle hints in the way Kyo scowled at him when he touched her or spoke to her. Jealousy. That's what it was. Though he didn't see why Kyo was jealous of someone who barely talked to the girl. Yuki sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to contain the urge to punch Kyo in the face for being so dim-witted.

Kyo continued scowling though it deepened when Yuki sighed exasperatedly- as if to mock him.

Finally Yuki broke his silence, good thing too because Kyo was just about ready to knock his block off (or at least try to anyway). "Do you have any idea how much of an idiot you are?" Ooh bad choice Yuki.

The silverette ducked swiftly as a tanned fist flew at his face and nimbly stepped away from the edge, towards the middle of the roof (where it was much...safer). "And do you know why you're an idiot, Kyo?" Yuki asked irritably, as he moved into his fighting stance and watched as Kyo whirled around to face him, eyes blazing.

Kyo said nothing, choosing to let his fists do the talking as he lunged again at his opponent. Whom as expected avoided each attack swiftly and elegantly.

Yuki blew his silver bangs from his eyes and continued, "You're an idiot for a number of reasons but lets focus on two shall we?" He knew he was getting carried away by his emotions, but he honestly didn't care at that point. Someone had to set the idiot straight, so it may as well be him.

He continued to dodge Kyo's blows as he spoke, not once trying to fight back, "One," he raised his index finger, "Tohru is truly wasted on an idiot like you. If you can't even figure out something so obvious, then I may as well just take her from you. Being a jealous fool while still suppressing your feelings is only going to hurt her! So realise it already!" Yuki spat out the words in pure anger and frustration though in his haste he never once failed to dodge Kyo's punches- especially since they had visibly slowed since the start of his rant.

"I DO realise it!" the words tumbled out of Kyo's mouth of their own accord and it caused his eyes to widen in shock. His raised arms lowered slowly to his side as he panted softly, staring incredulously at the ground. Did he realise it? Did he have feelings for Tohru? Kyo shook his head to clear it, he didn't know... Maybe he did...

Yuki stopped moving too, panting himself as he straightened up to watch the turmoil wash over Kyo's face in waves.

Kyo grimaced, "... B-But it doesn't matter, even if I do," he trailed off dejectedly.

Yuki cocked his head, having now regained his breath, in mock confusion, "And why's that?" He knew why, even if it was untrue, the stupid idiot in front of him believed it was.

Kyo's head snapped up, a new form of glare mixed with hurt graced his burgundy eyes, "Because she likes you!"

Yuki shook his head and sighed exasperatedly, "Kyo, she barely knows me. And I'm not the one she's always talking to, now am I?" He hinted, hoping the man would, by some miracle, catch on.

The Fudoushin prince shook his head as well, "No, she told me, you bastard!"

Yuki wasn't expecting that one, though he had some hunch on what was actually going on, "Are you sure you're not just twisting her words, Kyo?"

Kyo opened his mouth to retort but found he had no comeback. Had she actually said that she liked Yuki in that way? He delved through his memory banks trying to recall her saying the words and coming up short when he couldn't find it. He remembered her calling the rat 'intriguing' or something... But was that all?

Yuki smirked softly at the dumbfounded look on Kyo's face, "Such an idiot."

He hadn't actually realised he'd said that aloud until he was dodging another (albeit half-assed) punch. "You... You just butt out will you!" Kyo huffed, though his voice wasn't nearly as menacing as before.

Yuki continued to smirk, "I suggest you talk to Tohru about this, I'm sure there's a lot you two need to get out in the open," he said as he took a few leisurely steps back, his way of saying he wasn't going to fight Kyo- not today.

"Cheh. And I suggest you don't try to tell me what to do, you damn rat," Kyo retorted, his face scowling but his body turning away as if to follow through with Yuki's suggestion.

"Oh? Very well then, shall I go back and talk to her then?" Yuki teased as he started walking toward and then past Kyo towards the tree. A hand came slamming out in front of his chest as he came shoulder to shoulder with the orangette. Glancing sideways with an innocent smile Yuki asked, "Something wrong?"

Kyo simply growled before giving the thin chest a shove and whirling around to stalk over to the tree. Yuki smirked again as he followed, the man was too easy to manipulate.

Yuki watched as Kyo began his descent down the tree without looking back up. Crouching down, Yuki cupped his hands around his mouth, "I guess I'll tell you the second reason why you're an idiot later on then, shall I?"

He heard Kyo growl, "Shut up, jerk-wad!" Followed by the continued rustle of foliage.

Yuki cocked an eyebrow, 'jerk-wad'? Now that was a new one, good to see Kyo was widening his vocabulary. The silverette let himself sit on the edge of the roof as he looked up at the sky with a sigh. It would seem he was going to have to live with the guilt on his conscience for a little while longer. Another sigh. 'Guess we're both idiots, huh?'

* * *

**Fu fu fu, huehuehue, hurhurhur, mwahahaha (insert more evil types of laughter here). I love this chapter, I love making Kyo jealous- there's honestly nothing more endearing than a hot, adorable jealous orange-top :) *swoons***

**Oh and I've also noticed that last part was kind of the same as what happened in my little AN notes in the end of the last chapter huehuehue. Didn't even realise till I wrote it haha, it's good stuff :3 .**

**Sooo yeah I'm thinking that I've probably set myself up for getting Kyo to finally confess to Tohru in the next chapter, but a part of me thinks it's still too soon ha... I dunno, maybe it's just my evil tendencies acting up again but I just wanna stop Kyo from confessing somehow. Maybe a UFO can crash right in front of him before he can get to Tohru, or a band of thieves come to ransack the place and somehow kidnap Tohru in the process, or a giant riceball comes rolling through the scene- killing the mood completely!... Or I can just let it happen, like most of you probably want haha...**

**...oh wow, here it is chapter 23 and I'm worried about it being TOO soon for a confession!? Bahahaha! What is wrong with me? If anything the confession is overdue haha, but I guess it depends on what you guys want to happen, so please let me know in the reviews!**

**Thankshoooo! Xxx**


	25. Chapter 24- Kyo

**Woooo a chapter title called Kyo!? Oh this better be bloody good *threatensself* *thenthreatensKyo***

**Kyo: Oi put the leeks down, woman!**

**DestinyFlame: *swishesleek* Only if you promise to make this chapter good! *evileyes***

**Kyo: *backsawayfromleek* And HOW do you suggest I do that!?**

**DestinyFlame: *shrugs* I unno, take your shirt off or something.**

**Kyo: *lookshorrified* No way! I swear to god if you do something weird...**

**DestinyFlame: Nonononono, I'm not gonna do anything weird, jeez Kyo it was just a suggestion.**

**Kyo: *scowlsatleek* Why are you suggesting it to me, you know I have no say in this bloody story! *shrinksbackevenmore***

**DestinyFlame: Oh yeaaaahhhhh! *grins* Thanks for reminding me Kyo-Kyo! Here you can have this as a thank you gift. *flingsleek***

**Kyo: *jumpsaway* In what world is THAT considered a GIFT?!**

**DestinyFlame: *writing* Sooorry Kyo, I can't hear you over the sound of my brain working.**

**Kyo: *mutters* Can't be that loud then.**

**DestinyFlame: *flingsanotherleek* *continues writing***

* * *

**Chapter 24- Kyo**

**_Kyo's POV:_**

'What am I doing, what am I doing, what am I DOING?! Damn rat!' My mind screamed as I stomped off away from the tree I had just descended. I refused to look back at the stupid rat whom was still on the roof, instead choosing to glare at the ground as my shoes pounded into it.

They were taking me back towards the courtyard automatically. Back to where I'd last seen Tohru- with that very same bastard rat. Was I really going to do what _he_ of all people told me to do?

_"If you can't even figure out something so obvious, then I may as well just take her from you."_

My teeth clenched and I stopped without even realising it. That asshole, who does he think he is!? Saying shit about taking Tohru, as if I would ever let that happen! My eyes widened at that thought and my fists slackened at my sides.

Why did I care so much? Why did it bother me so much that I would let it affect me like this? Maybe... Maybe I do like her... "Argh!" I let out a groan of frustration as I grasped my hair and crouched on my hindquarters.

My head was throbbing from trying to figure it out. It would never work for someone like me to like someone like her. I'm not good enough for her; I'll never be good enough. I'm a tainted monster, and she's... Well she's so pure.

My grip on my auburn hair tightened as I stared at the grass beneath my bent knees. Suddenly I flinched at the feeling of someone touching my shoulder. Falling back onto my rear I stared incredulously up at the culprit, eyes widening when I found myself looking back at crystal blue eyes.

"Tohru," I whispered in shock as she gathered her dress and crouched down in front of me, a small smile appearing on her concerned face.

"Are you alright, Kyo? I was calling your name for ages but you wouldn't look up," anxiety flooded her voice as she searched my face.

I could feel my face heating slightly under her gaze so I looked away and propped my arm on my bent leg. How long had she been there? "Yeah, I'm alright," I muttered softly.

I turned my head slightly when I heard her sigh, "Thank goodness," she smiled, relief now replacing the anxiety in her sapphire eyes.

God, I loved that smile.

That was it. Everything made sense now. I felt my lips turn into a small smile of my own at how long it took to figure it out. As much as I hated to say it, the rat was right; I am an idiot.

I couldn't stop staring at her, couldn't stop even if I wanted to. I laughed softly when her face tinged a light pink under my gaze. God I wanted to touch her, to hold her. That's all that I wanted right at that moment.

"Kyo?..." She questioned as I moved my hand towards her face, but she didn't back away. Just as I was about to make contact with her cheek, just as it felt like my heart was about to burst- "TOOOHHHRRUUUU!"

The shrill cry made both of us jump and I quickly withdrew my hand as we both stood up and took a step away from each other. I could feel my face burning, though with embarrassment or utter anger I couldn't tell. Tohru, looking as red as I felt, spun around as Momiji bounded over to us like a rabbit on sugar cubes. I was already glaring daggers at the oblivious blonde, though none of it ever seemed to reach his attention.

"And Kyoooo! Kyoooo you're back from climbing the tree?! Yay that means we can play now! Oh oh, and Tohru can play too! Can she Kyo?! Can she?!" He bounced up and down in front of me flicking his head back and forth between us.

Though he slowed down slightly when he looked at us properly, "Why do you guys look like tomatoes?!" He laughed hysterically while I resisted the urge to carry out my previous murder plan.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Tohru place her hands on her face in embarrassment. And I couldn't help but chuckle. Even Momiji couldn't keep me pissed for long when she was here.

Tohru flicked her eyes over at me, hands still resting on her cheeks, "Kyo, i-it's not funny," she stuttered, though I could tell she was trying not to laugh under her embarrassment.

I smirked and leaned ever so slightly in her direction, "It is a little."

Her cheeks rose under her hands as she cracked another smile.

Meanwhile Momiji had finally returned his attention back to us after (hopefully) laughing his voice off. "Come on, come on! Let's go! Pleeeeaase Kyo? Pleeease Tohru?" Nope apparently not, damn.

Tohru had stopped cradling her face in her hands and was looking down at her brother. She looked just about ready to cave under his stupid puppy-dog look. I sighed melodramatically which caused them both to look up at me.

"Fine, but just for an hour alright?" So long as Tohru was around, I could endure an hour with Momiji. Especially if Tohru was around.

Momiji's eyes lit up and Tohru gave me another one of those beautiful gratifying smiles. I had to force myself to look away, because I knew Momiji wouldn't keep his mouth shut if he noticed me smiling at her. Instead I smiled to the side, hidden from them both.

"Come on let's go!" Momiji exclaimed, his excitement bubbling over in waves. Suddenly I felt a hand grasp mine and I was pulled slightly. I looked up getting ready to yell at Momiji but stopped when I saw that Tohru was attached to me instead. Momiji had grabbed her hand and she in turn had grabbed mine as the little kid tugged at us both.

Yup, totally worth an hour of playing with the twerp.

* * *

**Super short OMG! It's only just 1000 words! I think I broke it, it's not use to being less than 3000 ;w; sorry guys, but it's super early so that makes up for it :P. But anyway I just wanted to get Kyo to realise his feelings FINALLY. Lol but I didn't get him to confess, not yet :) we still gotta figure out what exactly is goin on in Torhu's head first. I dunno for some reason in animes and mangas I love it when the guy realises his feelings for the girl first, rather than the other way around. It's just so sqquueeee! *fangirls***

**Anywho I'm getting off topic. So who else kind of hates Momiji for interrupting such a fluffy KyoxTohru scene? *raiseshand* Meee! Haha but I forgive him, caz he's adorable :3.**

**Anyway the reason why this is so small is because I wanna kind of wrap it up for the mean time so I can finally slip a little Haru love story chappie in here. I've been meaning to do it like 10 chapters ago but I couldn't because I kept finishing each chapter on a kind of cliffhanger (surprised you haven't killed me for those yet too haha *shot*).**

**Buuuttt one problem: I don't know what to write about it haha. Should I come up with some kind of sub-plot or just have some mindless fluff? Mindless fluff would probably be easier, but a little plot wouldn't hurt...**

**Argh *flipstable* I'll figure something out.**

**Thanks for reading guys, would love to know how it's fairing so far ;). See you soooon! Xxx**


	26. Chapter 25- Special: Horse and the Cow

**Yay! Hatsuharu x Rin chapter is here, FINALLYYY! *doeslamevictorydance* Gosh it was good to write about a new couple. Don't get me wrong I love writing for TohruxKyo, but it's nice to get a change of pace every once in a while And boy do I love the HaruxRin pairing 3. So I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it, we'll be back to Tohru and Kyo next chapter, so don't worry :D.**

**_NOTE_: Yes this is still keeping in line with the Once Upon a Time story, with Haru being a stable boy and Rin being a maid of the Kenshin castle. Just fyi :P **

**_DOUBLE NOT__E_: Black Haru's speech/thinking part things are in italics, and White Haru's thoughts are in ' ' single quotes. Nyesss that's right we got some Black Haru coming to town in this chapter (he was part of why it was so fun to write haha) :) .**

**Enjoyyyy~**

* * *

**Chapter 25: *The Horse and the Cow***

Hatsuharu strode out of the stable in his usual lazy stupor, blinking at the sun as he hitched the bale of hay in his arms. He'd just woken up, in the stables again of course, so he suppressed a yawn as he stacked the hay bale on to the others. Rolling his shoulders with a sigh he took in the morning's surroundings. He could see the courtyard from here as well as the lilly pillies and roses that skirted its borders. The sun was making its way up the sky, bathing everything it touched in liquid gold. But the thing that shimmered the most under its glow was standing over the one of the rose bushes, watering the flowers. Or should I say the _person_ that shimmered the most.

Haru smiled softly when he noticed the silky dark head of hair and usual maid uniform.

Rin.

* * *

****Flashback: A year and a half ago****

Hatsuharu woke to the sound of shrill screaming making him jolt upright with a start. Not letting his mind fully rise from his sleep, his legs pulled him from the hay of the stables and dragged him out into the sunlight. He ran swiftly towards the direction of the sound, which just so happened to be the paddock where he'd let the horses out to run early that morning. Which just served to concern him more.

The yelling continued as he neared the paddock, sounding a lot like the young prince now that he thought about it. Then quite suddenly it stopped. Haru's heart momentarily stopped when he thought the worst, but thankfully it restarted when he finally saw where the noise had been coming from and why it had stopped.

His feet also stopped as he spotted Momiji clinging desperately to the bare back of one of the black mares, tears in his eyes. Hatsuharu assumed that he was the source of the sound as the horse no doubt had not been pleased with him suddenly mounting her like that.

But Momiji wasn't what his attention was drawn to. One of the maid's with jet black, waist length hair, had her hand to the now calm mare and seemed to be whispering to it lowly. It was like her voice was a light sedative to the horse, seemingly causing it to it forget that the boy was still clinging to its mane.

Haru was amazed at how well the horse responded to her, especially that one. That horse had been a particularly hard horse to get along with, even for Haru who spent his whole life around the creatures. But this maid made it seem like child's play, the thought caused a tinge of jealousy in the stablehand but it was overpowered by awe.

"Heeyy, hellooo stable boy!"

Haru shook out of his stupor when he noticed that the woman was calling out to him. Damn what was her name again? Rem? Risa? Still trying to figure it out he gave her half his attention.

"So are you just going to just stand there or are you going to help me get Momiji off this horse?" The woman yelled back, slightly irate by the sound of it.

Hatsuharu's flashed in realisation but returned to his passive look as he made his way over to them. Rachel? Rose?

'Goddamnit why can't I think of it?'

_Maybe because you've never bothered to remember people's names in the first place? Dumbass._

Haru frowned, ignoring the jives of his Black personality as he continued running names through his head. Remedy?

_Ok now you're just making these up. That's not a name, moron._

Haru had jumped the fence and was now standing next to the sedated horse. Silently he lifted the trembling young prince from the beast and placed him on solid ground.

"T-thank you," he stammered, still a little shell-shocked by look of it.

Haru nodded, and then looked over at the horse-whispering maid behind him, finally getting a good look at her face. Rin! That was her name, Rin. He secretly rejoiced at remembering such a simple detail. Hey for Haru to remember a name, nonetheless TRY to remember a name was a pretty big deal.

During Haru's small victory thoughts, Rin had walked up closer behind Momiji and gave the boy a hard stare (and by the guilty look on the boy's face, Haru guessed he could feel it too), "Momiji, you know you're not supposed to touch the horses without an adult present. What am I going to tell your father if you come back with a broken arm?" Momiji bowed his head and scuffed his shoe on the ground as he let out a soft apology. "And you," the maid turned her dark eyes up to the stoic Hatsuharu, "Isn't it your job to watch over the horses, what exactly were you doing instead of your job?" Her face showed slight signs of irritation, but other than that and the accusing look in her eyes, she looked as deadpan as him.

Hatsuharu's couldn't control the automatic clenching of his fists. Apparently his other personality wasn't too fond of her accusations, though he hadn't taken full control as of yet. Haru hoped he could keep his emotions in check. It was never a good day when Haru got angry.

In truth, he knew she was kind of right to question him since he had been sleeping on the job, but it still irritated him. She wasn't his boss, so what authority did she have to go taking jabs at his work ethics. His fists clenched tighter still. Calm down Haru.

Momiji looked up from in between the two adults nervously. Eventually he decided it best for him to leave when he noticed the glares they were giving each other. Silently he slipped away from the two, not once seeing them take notice of his movements. He let out a breath when he had ducked through the wooden fence and raced back to the castle already thinking of new ways of entertaining himself.

Meanwhile Rin and Haru were still glaring at each other, when the monochrome-haired man finally spoke in reply his voice slightly more clipped than usual, "Look I don't know what problem you have with me, but I don't tell you how to do your job, so don't tell me how to do mine."

His reply seemed to surprise the maid but only for a split second, "Fine," she said stiffly before spinning around on her heels and walking out of the paddock. Leaving Haru to try calm the rage that was building up inside him as he watched her long hair sway against her back as she walked away.

Soon enough he too turned to exit the paddock, choosing to jump the fence instead of using the gate. He needed to move around when he got like this, it was the only thing that really stopped him from going Black. Though he hadn't changed as of yet, his Black personality was voicing its opinion loud and clear inside his head.

_Who does she think she is? _

'It's fine.'

_Fine? Cheh, it's not __**fine**__! She doesn't even know you, and she's walking around thinking she can tell you what to do._

'She's not telling me what to do.'

_Oh yeah? That's not what you said to her._

'That wasn't me, that was you.'

_Newsflash, I am you. And the sooner you realise it the better. God I still can't believe that woman!_

Haru was sprinting now, shaking his head and trying to silence the angered voice within it. He didn't have any destination in mind except for solitude. Solitude away from everyone... Including himself.

Though one image refused to leave his mind even as he panted and pushed his legs to move faster. The image of that woman calming the horse. It wouldn't leave his head, he didn't know why but he didn't really mind either.

* * *

Rin huffed causing her dark bangs to flutter up before cascading back into place as she walked into the castle. She was frustrated but she knew she shouldn't have taken it out on Haru.

Scolding the person who was given her favourite job wasn't going to fix anything. Rin sighed as she stopped to lean on a wall in the hallway. She couldn't help but miss helping out with the horses. Sure it was a lot of work to juggle maid duties as well as horse-tending duties but she really hadn't minded. Unfortunately her body betrayed her by collapsing from exhaustion one day, promptly causing Shigure to get a stablehand to help with the horses. Despite her denying the need for more help, Shigure refused to let her keep doing both jobs in concern for her health. It devastated her to say the least. She understood why he did it, she obviously needed the help. But that didn't mean she particularly wanted it.

Now Rin wasn't a childish person, stubborn yes, but not childish. Nevertheless she couldn't help harbour some jealousy for Haru whom was allowed to stay with and tend to the horses all day. Rin sighed again before pushing off the wall and walking to the maid chambers.

Though she knew she was going to have to apologise, stubbornness or not.

* * *

Hatsuharu woke up to the sound of soft whinnies and the rustle of hay. He had fallen asleep in one of the stable stalls again, lying dangerously close to a hoof or two; not that he had anything to be worried about- the horses loved him.

Yawning he used one of the horses sturdy legs to pull himself upright, shaking his head free of stray pieces of hay. His sleepy eyes scanned lazily across the room seeing horse after horse before coming to rest on a body that certainly was not a horse.

Rin stood a few stalls away stroking the mane of one of the black mares (on closer glance, Haru noticed it was the mare from Momiji's joy-ride yesterday). Her hair was hanging loose, not in its usual ponytail so the incredible length now reached her thighs. In a way it mimicked the mane she was stroking but in a much silkier manner.

Haru blinked at her, unsure if she knew he was there or not, before standing up and resting his elbows on the stall gate. The rustling of hay caught Rin's attention and she calmly turned her head to the man.

"You know you really shouldn't sleep in the horses' stalls. It's not safe and definitely not hygienic," she commented dully as she turned to continue patting the black mare.

Haru's Black personality twitched but he held it back with a deep breath. He didn't want to fight with Rin, and not just because he didn't want to spook the horses.

Though that didn't mean he was going to let her get the upper hand.

"Hmm sorry, didn't know you were my mother," the stablehand jested lazily as he bit back another yawn.

A sigh escaped Rin's lips and she turned around again, annoyance and what seemed like guilt or jealousy in her coal eyes. Odd.

"I'm doing it again, aren't I?" She assumed bleakly.

Hatsuharu cocked his head to the side, "Doing what, exactly?"

"This," she gestured loosely between them both, "picking a fight with you."

_'Course you are, stupid woman!_

Haru shrugged, ignoring the rude remarks of his twin personality, "Didn't notice."

Rin's thin eyebrows knitted together, "Well I did, and it's not right. I guess..." another sigh, "I guess I'm just a little bit ticked at you taking my job, is all."

One of Haru's eyebrows rose up his temple as he gave the woman a quizzical look. This was news to him. "So, you used to be the stablehand around here?" His voice sounded sceptical as he gave the maid a once over. She didn't seem the type to clean stables.

Rin noticed his gaze and tone of voice and frowned, "Yes, as well as my maid duties. Is that a problem?" She asked the question in a dangerous tone, as if daring Haru to say something condescending.

The stablehand leaned forward on the gate slightly, shaking his head, "Nah, not really. So what did you do, get fired?"

Rin gave him a sour look before flicking her hair over her shoulder, "No, Shigure thought I had too much to work with so he went out and got _**you**_ to tend to the horses." There was slight venom present when she said 'you', probably the jealousy surfacing.

…_Well she's feisty, I'll give her that._

Haru stared at the maid intently, trying, for once in his life, to figure someone out. "Why do I get the feeling you'd rather it the other way around?"

Rin looked at him in surprise before narrowing her eyes slightly, "I doubt you would make a very good maid, Hatusharu."

The comment made him smirk slightly, "Oh you never know, I could probably rock that maid outfit," he nodded to Rin's uniform, jokingly.

Holding back a laugh at the mental image, Rin pursed her slowly up turning lips to keep a straight face. Frankly it was a real effort, since the image was truly the most hilarious thing she'd thought of in a long time.

Haru rested his cheek in his hand as he continued to smirk at the girl trying so hard not to laugh. He entertained the idea to tease her further but thought better of it lest he received a punch in the face (a sure fire thing to bring out Black Haru). Besides he wanted to know more about her, "Why do you want to look after the horses so badly?"

Frankly he thought he was the only one who harboured such strong feelings for the elegant animals, but maybe he was wrong about that?

Rin instantly gained her composure at the utterance of the question "I love horses, always have, always will," she walked over to the horse standing beside Haru in his stall (a cream coloured mare), and let the animal nuzzle her hand. "They're beautiful creatures, solid but with all the grace of a swan. And besides they're the only things I have left to connect with my parents, so they're pretty special to me..." She trailed off at that moment, seemingly regretting saying something so personal.

Haru was resting his head in his hand, staring sideways at the woman as she took a small carrot from her pocket and fed it to the mare next to him. "What happened to your parents?" The monochrome-haired man wasn't one to understand what he should and shouldn't ask.

Rin kept her face passive as she replied simply and tonelessly, "They died when I was 12," though she couldn't hide the tinge of sadness in her voice.

Haru dropped his eyes to the fence he was resting on, "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Rin shook her head and when she stopped her eyes had returned to normal, "It's fine, the late queen took me in and gave me a home at the castle, so I've been alright."

Hatsuharu looked up at her again with slight disturbance in his eyes, "What, as a servant?"

Again Rin shook her head, this time to deny his allegations, "No, I insisted on working for the castle when I was of age to do so. I don't like feeling like I owe people," though she really did owe everything to Kyoko and Shigure, especially her life.

_Ha, stubborn one isn't she._

For once he could agree with that. "Hmm, so you're the stubborn type, huh?" Haru hummed innocently as he twisted his body so it was facing Rin but still with one elbow resting on the gate.

The maid turned an indignant gaze on the boy and she leaned in as if to lecture him, "What's that supposed to..."

"Tell you what," The stablehand interrupted, smirking slightly at her taken aback face so close to his, "I'll let you hang out with the horses as much as you like and I won't say a word to Shigure."

Rin backed up slightly but held his gaze, eyeing him suspiciously, "and the catch?"

_Hmph well at least she's not stupid._

Haru's smirk widened for a second before he pushed away from the fence to stretch his arms above his head, yawning. "Hmm how about you bring me some food when you come around, I could always go for an apple every now and then," he yawned again.

Rin continued to scrutinise his face. That was a pretty lame thing to ask in exchange. Was he an idiot? She watched him reach behind him for a horse brush before moving to run it across the horse next to him, patiently waiting for her answer.

There had to be more to it than that, but she really didn't want to pass up the offer. "Fine, it's a deal," she said finally, extending her hand over the fence to him.

Haru grinned to himself before putting the brush down and wiping his hands on his breeches. He walked the few steps over to the gate and grasped Rin's feminine hand in his own, "Pleasure doing business with you, Miss Rin. I look forward to seeing you again."

There was a certain glint in his eyes when he said that, but Rin couldn't help but blush slightly at his words rather than worry about the secrets behind his eyes. Clearing her throat she pulled her hand from his and backed up, "Yeah well, so long as Shigure doesn't hear of this." She turned to walk out the stable doors but not without muttering a soft, "See you later," before disappearing into the morning sun.

Hatsuharu couldn't help the smirk on his face as he watched her go.

_Aww man come on, you could have got her to be your slave or something. Jeez what a waste of a good opportunity._

'But I didn't want that.'

_Hah, so what all you wanted was food, is that it? Dude you really should stop thinking with your stomach, it's really annoying._

'That's not it either.'

_Then what is it then?!_

Haru smirked, 'You should know, you're me after all.'

_****End of Flashback****_

* * *

Hatsuharu gave a small glance at the hay bale he'd just put down before wiping his hands on his pants and strolling casually over to the maid. Rin hadn't seemed to notice him as she tended the garden so he thought he would scare her.

Creeping up as silently as he could, Hatsuharu got closer until her back was mere inches from him. Then as quick as lightning Rin spun around and shoved an apple between Haru's teeth, surprising and knocking the man backwards. He saved himself from falling only barely, apple still lodged between his lips as he stared dumbfounded at the smiling woman in front of him.

"Your apple, sir," she said in a mock English accent as she curtsied and blew him a kiss.

Haru smirk was hidden by the apple but the dangerous flash in his eyes warned her that a certain Black personality was threatening to surface. Good thing she was a fast runner.

Rin laughed out loud as she sprinted full speed down the courtyard, her dark ponytail streaming behind her like a ribbon in the wind. Hatsuharu was not far behind, his half bitten apple in his hand as he ran to catch up to her, grinning all the way.

It wasn't long before he caught up with her, and it took little more than a hug from behind to slow her to a stop, laughing and wheezing all the while. Haru breathed heavily as he lent his face down to her ear, his forwardness proving that this was indeed Black Haru, "That hurt you know," he whispered trying to sound menacing. Though Rin knew better.

"But I thought you liked apples, Haru? And now you don't want it? God, talk about insatiable," she murmured back, trying to ignore the warm breath next to her ear.

"No I do like apples, preferably when they're not shoved down my throat. Though I can definitely name a few things I like more," he smirked as his breath ghosted the shell of her now red ear.

Quickly she pulled out of his embrace and turned around to face him with hands on her hips, "Alright, you've had your fun, now bring Haru back," she ordered, though still with a blush on her face. She liked Black Haru of course, but sometimes he was too much for her to handle. And besides it was White Haru that she fell in love with in the first place.

Black Haru grinned and feigned a painful grimace as he placed a hand to his chest, "Oh how you hurt me, Rin. And just when it was getting interesting too," his eyes flashed again.

Rin stood her ground, becoming more immune to his teasing, "Now, Haru."

The man sighed and waved a hand at her, "Alright alright, don't get your knickers in a twist," and with that his eyes changed from a sinister glow to the normal sleepy eyes she knew best.

Haru scratched his head awkwardly and looked to the side, "I er... Um sorry about that," he apologised in a mumble, obviously embarrassed by his counterpart's actions.

Rin just smiled and walked over to the stablehand, "Never mind, it was my fault for provoking him."

Hatusharu looked up in awe and slight bewilderment as he stared into her ebony eyes, "You're amazing you know that?"

Rin blinked confused at his sudden words, "Why's that?"

Haru chuckled as he raised his hand to tuck a strand of her midnight hair behind her ear, "Because you accept him, you accept me for who I am. Not many people have been able to do that. THAT'S why you're so amazing."

Rin stared at Haru for a long time, getting lost in his dark eyes. Finally she snapped out of it when Hatsuharu leaned in to kiss her lips softly. It surprised her but she welcomed it, wrapping her arms around his neck to reciprocate the kiss. It was gentle and caring, just like Haru, causing her to smile against him.

When she pulled away, she heard a small grunt of disappointment from the stablehand making her smirk and place a hand to her lips. "I better get back to work, as should you, Haru," she pointed a stern finger at him before smiling and giving him another peck before walking off.

Hatsuharu watched her leave, feeling a mixture of happiness and longing as he stood there. Sighing he ran a hand through his white bangs before slowly sauntering off towards the stables.

_Geez, she's such tease that one. You're not really going to go back to work are you?_

Haru mentally shook his head.

_Heh, back to sleeping then?_

Hatsuharu smirked, 'You know it.'

* * *

**How'd you like it? I know Haru and Rin might have been a bit OOC toward the end there, but that's what love does to you (according to the things I've read lol ). **

**As I said before we're going back to the normal story next chapter, but of course if the opportunity arises I'll throw in some hints of Harin in there too but it'll mostly be KyoxTohru and lonely Yuki over there *pats*.**

**Let me know if you liked this chapter! I would love to know if the fruits of my labour are sweet or taste like dirt haha. Love you all! See you next chapter. ~**


End file.
